


Aullido y armonía

by greenandboo



Series: Apareamientos a la medianoche [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larryfanfic - Freeform, M/M, larryespañol, larrystylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Apareamientos a la medianoche [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143512
Kudos: 5





	1. Resumen

La reunión se ha convocado. El hechizo ha sido lanzado. No hay escapatoria de los Apareamientos de Medianoche.

Harry ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida haciendo pasar un hombre tras otro por su dormitorio. No tiene relaciones, y definitivamente no hace compromisos. Mientras intenta escapar del caos de la reunión, el sonido más dulce del mundo capta su interés y amenaza su estilo de vida de playboy.

Cuando Harry Styles pierde el control y le reclama en medio de la sala de baile, Louis piensa que finalmente ha encontrado su mitad perdida. El perro del infierno tiene un cuerpo para morirse, pero Louis rápidamente se da cuenta que el paquete total está lejos de ser perfecto.

Sin embargo, la reputación de Harry de ser frío y evasivo no va a disuadirle. Hay un dulce centro en ese rudo exterior, y Louis tiene la intención de sacarlo a la superficie. Con sus entrometidas tías y el dominante padre de Harry en la mezcla, encontrar su final feliz no va a ser fácil. Pero las mejores cosas en la vida nunca lo son.


	2. Capítulo 1

—Esperamos verlos en veinticuatro horas, —dijo el Anciano terminando su discurso—. Que su caza sea exitosa.

Una enorme mano aterrizó en su hombro, y Harry gruñó. Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para ver a quién pertenecía la mano. —Si quieres conservarla, te sugiero que la quites, —dijo tranquilamente.

—Escuchaste a los ancianos. Tenemos veinticuatro horas para elegir una pareja o nos volveremos salvajes. Te he estado observando desde que entraste en la habitación. Podríamos estar bien juntos.

Harry suspiró y se movió como para darse la vuelta y enfrentar a su pretendiente. En su lugar, levantó el brazo y golpeó con fuerza la nariz del hombre con su codo. —No estoy interesado, de manera que jódete. — Arrojó su copa de champán al suelo y cruzó la habitación, no pisando por poco a un pequeño hurón color crema que se lanzó bajo su pie.

Con una sacudida de cabeza, Harry atravesó la sala de baile hacia las puertas dobles. No tuvo que agacharse o esquivar cuerpos volando o inoportunos avances como los demás en la reunión. Sólo los increíblemente estúpidos se atrevían a acercarse a él. Sin embargo, la mayoría le daban un gran rodeo, cayendo sobre sí mismos para salir de su camino.

—Que maldito desastre. —Cuanto más se acercaba a la salida, más extrañas eran las cosas—. ¿Eso es un conejito? —Preguntó a nadie en particular. Malditamente seguro que se veía como un conejito. Haciendo una pausa e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, Harry estuvo sorprendido cuando algo salió disparado por el suelo justo entre sus piernas—. ¿Y eso era un jodido pingüino? ¿Qué pusieron en esas bebidas?

El nivel de ruido en la cavernosa habitación fue suficiente para hacer que sus sienes doliesen, o quizás eso también fuese del embrujado champán. Lo que sea.

Algunos de aquellos con la habilidad de cambiar lo habían hecho para acechar más fácilmente a su presa... er, pareja. Algunos habían cambiado de manera parcial. Algunos usuarios de magia estaban murmurando encantamientos y semejantes en voz baja. Sin embargo, probablemente lo más molesto fuese el grupo de chicas soltando risitas acurrucadas en medio de la sala de baile.

—Hola, Harry, —le llamó una cuando pasó. Ella bateó sus pestañas y le dio una radiante sonrisa.

—Estás ladrando al árbol equivocado, cariño. —Cualquiera que le hubiese conocido sabía que prefería un toque más masculino. Aparentemente, la pequeña morena de grandes tetas no había leído la circular. Harry tiró del cuello de su camisa. Maldición, hacía calor. El sudor cuajó de gotitas su frente y escurría por su cuello. Su piel se erizó, su estómago dio volteretas y su polla se hinchó en el interior de sus vaqueros, suplicándole que la dejase salir a jugar.

Cualquiera cosa que los ancianos hubiesen deslizado en sus bebidas acababa de convertirse en la ruina de su existencia. No quería una pareja. No quería la responsabilidad que venía con tener una. Nop, estaba mejor por su propia cuenta, y los ancianos deberían saber eso.

Cambiando de dirección, su temperamento aumentando, Harry decidió que tendría una pequeña charla con los ancianos. Sin duda, tendrían más sentido que obligarle con algún paranormal desprevenido. No era tanto que fuese un mal tipo, simplemente no sabía nada acerca del amor, la ternura y esa basura. Una rápida follada y les sacaba malditamente rápido. Eso, un lugar para dormir y comida en su vientre era todo lo que quería en la vida. Una pareja no encajaba en su esquema.

Observando a los ancianos descender de la tarima y desaparecer a través de una puerta lateral, Harry apretó los dientes con ira. Bien, entonces simplemente les esperaría. Tendrían que regresar en algún momento para comenzar a registrar los emparejamientos de todos.

A medio camino del escenario, el sonido más dulce que había escuchado captó su atención. Fue un grito, y no uno de placer, pero aún era de otro mundo en su belleza. Escaneando la multitud de cuerpos en movimiento, Harry buscó a la criatura que había hecho el sonido.

—Otra vez, —susurró. Necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo. Aunque no podía explicarlo, sentía como si toda su existencia se basara en encontrar la fuente de ese grito.

Casi se había rendido cuando el extrañamente armonioso grito rasgó de nuevo a través de la habitación. Fue seguido inmediatamente por un frenético rechazo. —No, por favor. Para. Sólo déjame solo. ¡No quiero emparejarme contigo!

El hombre más pequeño que había visto luchaba con un were casi tan grande como Harry. El tipo se burló, tirando del hombre más pequeño donde le sostenía por la parte superior de su brazo. —Eso no es algo que tú decidas. Necesito un nuevo juguete. Los ancianos dicen que necesito una pareja. Enhorabuena, tú ganas.

Tiró del pequeño hombre con la fuerza suficiente para levantarlo del suelo y comenzó a arrastrarle por la habitación hacia el escenario donde los ancianos estaban nuevamente sentados. Harry vio rojo. En ese momento, la habitación, el ruido, la gente... todo se desvaneció de la existencia excepto por el minúsculo hombre con una voz que podía calmar a la bestia salvaje en su interior.

Sin saber cómo había llegado allí, se encontró a sí mismo bloqueando el camino del enorme were. —Déjalo ir, —dijo Harry peligrosamente.

—Consíguete el tuyo, —le contestó el tipo—. Encontré a éste primero. 

—No soy un puto hueso por el que pelear, —gritó el pequeño hombre—. ¡Déjame ir!

Cada sonido que pronunciaba el hombre hacía que la polla de Harry latiese entre sus piernas. Imaginó que estaría haciendo su camino hasta una bonita mancha en los desgastados vaqueros. Nunca en todos sus años había querido a alguien como quería al pequeño diablillo con el cabello liso y majestuosos ojos azules.

—Mío, —gruñó antes que darse cuenta de que tuviese la intención de decirlo. 

El were le empujó de manera ruda. —Ve a encontrar a tu propia pareja. Hay un montón para elegir.

—¿Tienes idea de quién soy?

—No, y me importa una mierda.

Harry sonrió con suficiencia y levantó la mano. Algo de la ira se filtró hasta que se sintió ligeramente en control. —Harry Styles.

Pensó que el enorme hombre se mearía encima. Su rostro palideció, todo su cuerpo tembló y liberó al pequeño hombre de cabello castaño como si hubiese sido sorprendido. —Y... Yo lo siento. —Empujando al hombre más pequeño a los brazos de Harry, se dio la vuelta y corrió a través de la sala de baile.

—Louis, —susurró el pequeño hombre—. Mi nombre es Louis Tomlinson. —Se presionó más cerca de Harry—. ¿Quisiste decir lo que le dijiste? 

—Eres mío, —gruñó Harry. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó rechazar el impulso de hundir sus caninos en el cuello de la belleza.

—También quiero que seas mío. ¿Eso está bien? —Cuanto más hablaba, más giraba la cabeza de Harry—. Gracias por salvarme.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo? —Preguntó Harry con un patético sollozo que le avergonzó—. ¿Me estás hipnotizando?

Las cejas de Louis se juntaron y sacudió la cabeza lentamente. —No lo creo.

—¿Por qué yo? Fuiste bastante firme en que no querías a ese otro tipo.

—¿Quizás podríamos hablar acerca de esto después que me folles contra la pared?

Alguien se estrelló contra Harry por detrás, y algo parecido a la razón regresó a su confuso cerebro. —No. —Sacudió la cabeza con firmeza—. No quiero una pareja.

—Eso es una pena, pero honestamente me conformaría con una follada. Mi polla se siente como si fuese a explotar.

(...)

Por favor, por favor, por favor. Nunca antes había sido tan audaz y directo, pero tampoco había querido a alguien como a Harry Styles. Desde el momento en que puso los ojos en el hombre, Louis supo que tenía que tenerle. Si todo lo que Harry estaba dispuesto a ofrecer era una rápida follada, Louis lo tomaría y estaría agradecido. El calor de apareamiento le abrumaba, consumía y ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad alrededor del incendio forestal que rabiaba en el interior de su cuerpo.

—No quiero una pareja, —repitió Harry, y su tono de voz fue casi suplicante.

—Entonces sólo llévame a mi habitación, fóllame de manera descontrolada y vete. No te lo echaré en cara, pero te quiero. Por favor, sólo un poco.

Sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero sus tías siempre le habían dicho que simplemente lo sabría cuando encontrase al único. Con un poco de tiempo, esperaba que pudiese convencer a Harry de lo mismo.

Quizás debería haber estado enojado cuando los ancianos anunciaron su engaño, pero lo había visto como fortuito. Quería a Harry, y ahora tenía una oportunidad de mantenerle. —Sólo di sí, —suplicó.

No engañaría al hombre porque eso estaría mal. No, no se emparejaría a Harry contra su voluntad, pero esperaba que el hombre entrase en razón a su manera de pensar por su propia cuenta. Harry le miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo, y Louis se encontró a sí mismo perdido en los vívidos ojos verdes de Harry, ojos de color esmeralda. 

—No. —Harry sacudió la cabeza, apartó a Louis de él y se alejó.

Con su corazón doliendo por el rechazo, Louis se movió hacia la pared más cercana y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su rostro. Entonces hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando se sentía triste. Cantó.

¿Por qué se sentía tan triste de todos modos? No era como si conociese a Harry. Sin embargo, había algo en la manera que Harry le había sostenido que hizo que Louis se sintiese a salvo y querido. Entonces, por supuesto, el idiota tuvo que ir y destrozar eso.

De manera que se inclinó contra la pared, abrazándose a sí mismo y acariciando sus brazos mientras cantaba en voz baja acerca de estar solo. Acababa de comenzar el coro cuando Harry vino corriendo de la nada. Antes que Louis pudiese decidir en qué dirección correr, el enorme hombre le clavó contra la pared y afilados caninos atravesó la sensible carne entre su hombro y cuello.

Louis gritó, sus dedos aferrándose a la camisa de Harry cuando el orgasmo más intenso que había sentido se disparó a través de él para empapar la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

—Me vuelves loco, —susurró Harry entrecortadamente cuando extrajo sus caninos. Lamió la pequeña herida, enviando escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Louis—. Ahora eres mío, pequeño.

—Sí, —exhaló Louis felizmente. Inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y frunció los labios.

Harry se rio entre dientes, levantó a Louis en sus brazos y reclamó sus labios en un tierno beso. —Realmente no deberías estar tan feliz acerca de esto. No sé qué diablos voy a hacer contigo.

Louis movió las cejas juguetonamente. —Puedo pensar unas pocas cosas. 

—¿Cantarás de nuevo?

Los ojos de Louis se redondearon y asintió con la cabeza lentamente. —¿Te gustó?

Dando una palmadita en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Louis, Harry le instó a que se acercase y reclamó su boca de nuevo. El beso no fue tan gentil como el primero. Fue exigente, posesivo y lleno de pasión y necesidad. Bloqueando sus tobillos alrededor de las caderas de Harry, Louis lo devolvió lo mejor que pudo mientras hacía un mental baile feliz.

—Tomo eso como un sí, —jadeó cuando finalmente Harry le liberó. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, Louis apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su nueva pareja y comenzó a cantar.

Cada músculo en el cuerpo de Harry se relajó instantáneamente, y sostuvo a Louis un poco más fuerte. —Soy un perro del infierno, —dijo Harry de la nada como advirtiéndole de algo.

Louis dio una palmadita en el pecho del hombre. —Lo sé, chico grande. 

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo demonios lo supiste?

—Tu reputación te precede, Harry. Pregunté por ti. La gente fue muy comunicativa con la información, especialmente los ancianos.

—Entrometidos vejestorios, —gruñó Harry.

Louis sólo se rio. —Dijeron que necesitabas a alguien que cuide de ti, y me ofrecí voluntario para el trabajo. —Esperaba que no estuviese revelando demasiado con su confesión. No quería que el shifter se asustase y huyese antes que hubiesen tenido una oportunidad de registrar su emparejamiento con los ancianos.

Harry estaba en silencio y se había puesto tenso, de manera que Louis comenzó a cantar de nuevo. Al instante, el hombre se relajó y un largo suspiro salió de sus hinchados labios. —No sé cómo me haces eso, y no estoy seguro cómo sentirme acerca de los ancianos contando todos mis secretos. —Había una sonrisa en el tono de voz de Harry y Louis no pudo evitar reflejarlo—. Sin embargo, te he reclamado. Ahora no te dejaré ir. Probablemente te arrepentirás, pero ahora no puedo retractarme. —Harry suspiró, pero esta vez no fue de felicidad. Luego puso a Louis de pie y tomó su mano—. Vamos a ver si podemos conseguir que este emparejamiento sea registrado de manera que podamos sacarte de aquí. Eres demasiado tentador para tu propio bien.

Louis se pavoneó ante el cumplido. Tiró de la mano de Harry para conseguir su atención. —¿Eso es porque quieres mi culo, o porque estás celoso que alguien más podría?

Harry le miró de arriba a abajo y se lamió los labios antes que retirase un mechón de la frente de Louis. —Ambos.

No habían dado más de dos pasos cuando un dolor punzante apuñaló a Louis en el pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Gritó, liberó la mano de Harry y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Escuchó a Harry gruñir y echó un vistazo para encontrar los ojos del hombre cerrados mientras respiraba profundamente a través de la nariz.

El dolor remitió lentamente, y Louis se puso en pie con temblorosas piernas. —¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—El sello de apareamiento, —respondió Harry. Se levantó la manga de la camisa para revelar sus iniciales entrelazadas y marcadas en la piel de interior de su antebrazo.

Louis desabrochó dos de los botones de su camisa y apartó el material para mostrar su propio tatuaje. —Eso duele jodidamente.

Harry gruñó de nuevo. —No hablarás de esa manera. Eres demasiado hermoso. 

—Uh, de acuerdo. —Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió con suficiencia—. ¿Qué hay de ti? Te he escuchado maldecir.

—Eso es diferente.

Estuvo en la punta de su lengua discutir, pero en ese momento el Anciano Swanson se acercó a Harry y se rio entre dientes. —Te vi cruzar la habitación. Me tomé la libertad de registrar su apareamiento. Espero que no te importe.

—¿Importaría si me importase?

El anciano le dio una palmada a Harry en el hombro y se rio ruidosamente. —De ninguna manera. Louis será bueno para ti, amigo mío. Cuida bien de él porque sus tías son muy protectoras en lo que concierne a su sobrino.

Louis cerró los ojos y gimió. Oh, simplemente podía imaginarse el ataque la lanzarían sus tías cuando descubriesen que se había escabullido a la reunión y terminó emparejado con un perro de infierno. —Uh, Anciano Swanson, señor. —Esperó a que el hombre le mirase—. ¿Cree que usted podría contárselo?

—Prefiero mis testículos unidos, joven. Me temo que estás por tu propia cuenta.

Louis asintió con la cabeza. —Me imaginé que diría eso.

El anciano deslizó un sobre en las manos de Harry. —Tus instrucciones de emparejamiento y léelas. Son muy importantes. — Entonces se inclinó más cerca y susurró algo en el oído de Harry. Sin embargo, Louis no tuvo problemas en escucharlo.

—Shade Santiago está aquí. Te sugiero que tomes a tu pareja y desaparezcas rápidamente.

—¿Quién es ese? —Preguntó Louis.

Harry gruñó y empujó el sobre en su bolsillo. —Lo explicaré más tarde. —Sin decir otra palabra, o incluso despedirse del anciano, Harry tomó a Louis en sus brazos y les sacó rápidamente de la habitación.

—Alguien está ansioso. —Louis se rio mientras sostenía el cuello de Harry—. Creo que me gusta eso.

—Tengo la sensación que estoy comenzando a quererte, pequeño. Espero que puedas seguir el ritmo.

Si eso significaba tener al hermoso shifter en su cama cada noche, Louis seguiría el ritmo o moriría en el intento.


	3. Capítulo 2

Harry llevó a su nueva pareja por el pasillo, gruñendo a cualquiera que se acercase a ellos. No sabía qué cojones estaba haciendo, no tenía idea de por qué prácticamente, había atacado al hombre. Había intentado alejarse, pero en el momento que la suave canción de Louis alcanzó sus oídos, todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en reclamar al hombre como suyo.

Bueno, eso no era estrictamente cierto. El pensamiento de alguien más reclamando a Louis había sido el factor decisivo en sus acciones. Una degustación de esos dulces labios y supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Nadie sabía como Louis y eso hizo que su polla se endureciese y su estómago se revolviese.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A mi habitación, —respondió Harry de manera cortante. 

No quería estar enojado con su pareja, pero la mayoría de la sangre en su cuerpo se había dirigido hacia el sur. Si no conseguía llevar a Louis a una superficie plana en los próximos dos minutos, iba a volverse loco. Con toda la sangre de su cuerpo bombeando directamente hacia su ingle, cosas como conversación y educación se habían retirado de manera temporal.

—¿Qué pasa con mis cosas?

—Las conseguiremos antes de irnos.

—¿Irnos? ¿A dónde nos vamos?

—No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, pequeño. Tengo un trabajo esperándome, responsabilidades que necesitan mi atención.

—Oh, —dijo Louis en voz baja—. ¿Iré contigo?

Harry no entendía por qué esas palabras susurradas tocaron su corazón y le hicieron querer gruñir al mismo tiempo. —Me perteneces, — respondió con firmeza. Diez minutos con el hombre y el pensamiento de estar sin él hizo que Harry quisiera dar un puñetazo a algo.

No se dio cuenta que estaba gruñendo hasta que Louis comenzó a acariciar su pecho de nuevo. —Estoy feliz de ir donde vayas. Sólo quería asegurarme que fuese bienvenido—. Luego comenzó a cantar de nuevo.

Harry no podía escuchar las palabras, pero sólo el sonido de la voz de Louis le tranquilizó. Frotó su mejilla sobre la parte superior del cabello liso del pequeño hombre y suspiró de felicidad. —¿Cómo haces eso? — Preguntó con el mismo tono de voz.

—No lo sé. No estoy haciendo nada especial.

Pero lo estaba haciendo. Nada en la tierra había tranquilizado a Harry como la suave melodía de la voz de Louis cuando cantaba. 

—¿Qué eres? — Harry olfateó el cabello de su pareja y bajó por su delgado cuello. Louis olía como el sol y el océano. 

No pudo detectar un rastro de shifter o vampiro. ¿Tal vez fae? Harry no conocía a muchos faes, pero los únicos que había conocido parecían un poco presumidos. Louis no era presumido. Olfateó de nuevo. 

Louis se rio y agachó la barbilla. —Para, hace cosquillas.

Oh, Dios, estoy tan jodido. Aunque no tan poderosa como su voz musical, la risa de Louis envío una descarga de deseo directamente a la ya dolorida polla de Harry. Quería escucharla de nuevo. Sosteniendo a su pareja seguro con una mano, utilizó la otra para dar un golpecito con el dedo a Louis en las costillas.

Louis se rio de nuevo y comenzó a retorcerse contra él. Cuanto más le pinchaba Harry, más fuerte se reía Louis y más se movía. —Para, —suplicó Louis sin aliento.

Harry se detuvo inmediatamente. Eso fue malditamente extraño. No recibía órdenes de nadie. Aunque había sido más una petición que una orden, la reacción que había tenido a las palabras aún le preocupó. Tal vez Louis fuese un brujo. Era lo único que podía pensar que tuviese sentido. Definitivamente el hombre había lanzado un hechizo sobre él.

—¿Qué eres? —Preguntó de nuevo.

—Soy parte sirena, —susurró Louis—. No me preguntes la otra parte porque no lo sé. Nunca conocí a mi padre, y mis tías no me dirán quién es. No muestro señales de ningún otro tipo de paranormal, de manera que tampoco puedo adivinar a partir de eso.

—Eso explica mucho. —Ahora Harry sabía por qué la canción de Louis le atraía como una polilla a una llama, pero no por qué sólo le afectaba a él. Habían pasado a varias personas en su viaje a través del castillo hacia la habitación de Harry. Louis había cantado más de una vez. Nadie les prestó atención—. ¿Por qué yo?

—¿Por qué te afecta como lo hace? —Louis se encogió de hombros— . Honestamente no puedo decirlo. Sin embargo, me alegra que lo haga. Necesitas un guardián. Necesitas a alguien a quien amar, y alguien que te ame y cuide de ti. Gracias por darme esa oportunidad.

Harry tragó saliva. —Nadie dijo nada acerca de amar.

Louis se rio de nuevo. —Aún no, pero lo harás.

—Eres muy engreído para ser tan pequeño.

—No soy engreído, sólo confiado. —Louis se retiró el cabello del rostro y puso una pose de superestrella—. Soy irresistible.

Abriendo la puerta de su habitación temporal, Harry se encontró a sí mismo riendo. Se había reído más en diez minutos desde que había conocido a Louis de lo que podía recordar en el último año. —Hay algo especial acerca de ti, mikro1.

1 pequeño en griego.

—Me alegra que pienses de esa manera. —Louis se levantó sobre sus brazos para frotar sus labios—. Estoy intentando serenarme, pero realmente, realmente te quiero. Por favor, Harry.

Dejando caer a su pareja en la cama, Harry comenzó desnudarse a toda velocidad. —Hay lubricante en la mesita de noche. Consíguelo.

Louis levantó una ceja perfectamente esculpida. —Wow, eso es tan dulce, —dijo alargando las palabras de manera sarcástica—. ¿Te gustaría que también estirase mi culo y lo levantase en el aire para ti?

—Eso sería de ayuda. —Quizás cuando el calor de apareamiento no le estuviese desgarrando, sería capaz de ofrecer a Louis algo más romántico, pero justo en este momento, no podía pensar en nada más que el palpitar de su polla. Necesitaba apagar su lujuria antes que incluso pudiese comenzar a pensar cómo darle al hombre más pequeño la ternura que parecía anhelar.

Louis soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos. —No soy una pieza barata de culo. Voy a ducharme. —Luego salió de la cama y se escabulló directamente al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Quedándose ahí de pie con la polla en su mano, literalmente, Harry miró boquiabierto la puerta cerrada. Nadie le había dicho nunca no o se había alejado de él. Podría ser un frío bastardo, pero sus compañeros de cama siempre estaban dispuestos a pasar eso por alto sólo por una noche con él. De acuerdo, quizás fuese un idiota narcisista, pero sabía cómo se veía. Tampoco creía en la falsa modestia. Le habían dicho en más de una ocasión que tenía el cuerpo de un dios griego y el rostro de un ángel. Tendía a estar de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, a Louis no le importaba nada de eso. Se había defendido por sí mismo, se negó a permitir que Harry le tratase como a una más de sus conquistas. Lo que debería haberle cabreado sólo le hizo querer a Louis mucho más.

Sin embargo, no tenía intención de permitir que su pareja escapase con su grosero comportamiento. Sería mejor para ambos si dejaba que Louis supiese desde el principio quien era el mandamás.

Pavoneándose en el interior del cuarto de año, Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él y simplemente observó a Louis a través de la puerta de cristal de la ducha. El hombre estaba perfectamente envuelto en un pequeño y apretado paquete con una cintura delgada, caderas estrechas, largas piernas y un culo que hacía agua la boca de Harry y su polla se flexionase.

—Louis.

El hombre saltó y se dio la vuelta tan rápido que casi cayó sobre su culo en la resbaladiza bañera. —¿Sí? —Chilló.

Harry tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para evitar la sonrisa que amenazaba con extenderse sobre sus labios. —Ven aquí.

El agua se cerró al instante, y Louis salió de la ducha para quedar de pie frente a él, gloriosamente desnudo y mojado. —No había terminado.

—Te portaste de manera grosera, —reprendió Harry.

—No. —Louis puso las manos en puños en sus caderas y sacudió la cabeza—. Tú te portaste de manera grosera. No te cabrees simplemente porque te puse en tu lugar.

—¿Qué te dije acerca de utilizar ese lenguaje?

—Cabrear no es una mala palabra. Además, no eres mi madre. Ahora, ¿vas a disculparte o no?

—¿Yo? —Harry miró boquiabierto. Nadie le había amonestado ni esperaba que se disculpase por sus acciones. La vida iba a ser muy interesante con Louis—. ¿Por qué demonios tengo que disculparme? Eres el único que dijo que tomaría una rápida follada y no pediría nada más. ¿Cómo eso es mi culpa?

—Eso fue antes que nos emparejásemos. —Louis lanzó las manos al aire y rodó los ojos como si eso fuese obvio y Harry fuese un idiota por no entenderlo—. Tanto si te gusta como si no, ahora estamos emparejados y no tratas a tu pareja como a un prostituto callejero.

Harry suspiró y se frotó el rostro. —Louis, intenté decirte que no estoy hecho para esta cosa de apareamiento. Te advertí que te arrepentirías. Simplemente no sé cómo ser de otra manera. Así que, ¿qué tal si simplemente cortamos por lo sano, puedas conseguir esa rápida follada y nos iremos por caminos separados?

La mordaz mirada que lanzó Louis en su dirección le hizo sentir de medio metro de altura, pero se mantuvo firme. Sí, estaban emparejados, pero, ¿y qué? No sabía cómo estar con alguien, y Louis se merecía muchísimo más de lo que podía darle. Simplemente sería mejor para ambos. Marchando más allá de él hacia el dormitorio, Louis agarró los vaqueros de Harry del suelo y sacó el sobre del bolsillo trasero. Lo abrió, extrajo el pergamino en su interior y comenzó a leer.

—Oh, esto no está sucediendo. —Louis cerró los ojos y empujó la hoja de papel hacia Harry.

Tomando el papel, las cejas de Harry se juntaron ante la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Louis. ¿Podría ser tan malo? Comenzó a escanear las instrucciones de apareamiento que el anciano les había dado, cada vez más enojado con cada párrafo que leía. Sexo al menos cada veinticuatro horas durante cuatro años sólo era el comienzo. Él y Louis ahora estaban unidos, corazón, cuerpo y espíritu. Si uno muriese, la vida del otro también se perdería. 

—Encontraremos una manera de salir de esto.

—¿En serio? Porque eso parece bastante simple para mí. O consumamos nuestro apareamiento cada veinticuatro horas o nos volvemos salvajes, y nos ejecutan. —Louis dejó caer el rostro en sus manos—. No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo.

—Hablaremos con el Anciano Swanson. Seguramente haya una manera de anular esto.

—¿Realmente es tan horrible estar emparejado conmigo? —Louis elevó la cabeza y levantó la mirada hacia Harry con tristeza—. Ni siquiera me conoces, y ya quieres deshacerte de mí.

—Nunca dije eso. —Harry no sabía qué estaba intentando decir. Sólo sabía que nada bueno podría provenir de su emparejamiento. Louis era amable y gentil, mientras que él apenas era humano. La crianza, el cuidado, el amor, no entendía nada de esas cosas. Por otra parte, no tenía deseos de aprenderlas.

—Lo que sea. —Louis se dejó caer al borde de la cama—. Necesito algo de ropa limpia. ¿Podrías prestarme algo de manera que no tenga que desfilar desnudo de regreso a mi habitación?

Aunque parecía triste, casi perturbado, su polla aún sobresalía orgullosamente de sus piernas. Harry agarró su propia erección dura como el acero y gimió. Incluso la deprimente conversación había hecho poco para calmar su deseo por la pequeña sirena. Aunque sabía que el brebaje que los ancianos les habían dado era el culpable en gran parte, no podía negar que estaba intensamente atraído por Louis.

¡Maldita sea! No era justo. Louis acababa de darle la salida que había estado buscando, así que, ¿por qué se sentía tan horrible acerca de eso? La abatida mirada en el rostro de Louis hizo que su pecho se apretase, y no le gustó. Cuanto más rápido hablase con el anciano, mejor. Quizás una vez que hubiesen roto el vínculo de apareamiento, las cosas regresarían a la normalidad.

—¿Harry?

Sacudiendo la cabeza mientras salía de sus pensamientos, Harry fue hacia la maleta que tenía abierta en una de las sillas, sacó una camiseta y se la arrojó a Louis. —Me temo que ninguno de mis pantalones te quedarían bien. Sin embargo, eso debería cubrir lo suficiente para conseguir que regreses a tu habitación.

—Gracias. —Louis se puso la camiseta y cruzó los brazos. La maldita cosa le llegaba hasta las rodillas y se veía tan adorable que Harry sonrió.

—Aún no me has reclamado de manera que espero que sea simple romper el apareamiento. —Harry sabía que se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo, pero estaba desesperado. Simplemente necesitaba salir malditamente de aquí y olvidar que alguna vez había puesto los ojos en el ángel de cabello castaño.

—¿Quién es Shade Santiago?

—Sólo alguien al que solía conocer. No es un mal tipo, pero la gente para la que trabajo no tiene exactamente una buena reputación. Creo que el anciano estaba preocupado acerca de lo que significaba la presencia de Shade en la reunión. Realmente no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—De acuerdo. —Louis se encogió de hombros. 

El abatido hombre en la cama era todo lo contrario al enérgico mocoso que había puesto en su lugar a Harry sólo unos minutos antes. 

Eso rompió el corazón de Harry, aunque sabía que no tenía derecho a sus sentimientos. Era el único que había causado el cambio descendente del estado de ánimo de Louis después de todo. 

—Quizás podamos solucionar algo, —se escuchó decir a sí mismo— . Mientras me des un poco de libertad, probablemente pueda aprender a vivir contigo.

Aparentemente eso había sido lo erróneo a decir. Louis estuvo fuera de la cama tan rápido que Harry no le vio moverse hasta que tuvo a una pequeña sirena muy cabreada de pie justo delante de él. 

—¡Eres un ególatra, arrogante, egocéntrico, ensimismado y un cabrón egoísta! — Clavó su dedo en el abdomen de Harry—. ¡Nadie me ha hecho sentir peor conmigo mismo que tú en los últimos veinte putos minutos!

Harry no sabía qué decir. Por otro lado, dudaba que Louis esperase una respuesta considerando que el hombre aún le estaba chillando. 

Louis agarró el dobladillo de su camiseta y se la quitó por la cabeza para revelar la marca de apareamiento en su pecho. —Esto —Señaló el tatuaje—. Esto significa algo para mí, ya sea que te afecte o no. Si quieres salir e ir de putas, meter tu polla en cualquier cosa que sea cálida y no se defienda, entonces adelante. Sin embargo, ¡no voy a quedarme sentado en casa y jugar a la jodida Ama de Casa mientras lo haces!

—Tienes bastante mal genio. —Harry cerró los labios cuando Louis le gruñó. Cierto. Simplemente volvería a permanecer en silencio.

—Te he observado hacer pasar hombres dentro y fuera de tu cama durante los últimos cuatro meses. Aunque hubiese sido feliz de ser sólo otra muesca en el poste de tu cama, ahora las cosas son diferentes. De manera que, por supuesto, vamos a hablar con los ancianos y que me saquen de este infierno, porque no tengo intención de compartir.

Finalmente la luz le alcanzó, y Harry no pudo contener la risa. Sabía que sólo estaba enojando más a Louis, pero encontró excitante la actitud posesiva del hombre. El hecho que Louis tuviese la idea completamente equivocada no importaba. El hombre estaba poniendo en juego una reclamación. Varios habían intentado hacerlo en el pasado, pero Harry había puesto fin a eso de manera precipitada, rápida y con prisa.

Así que, ¿por qué la idea de pertenecer al pequeño diablillo de fuego le atraía tanto? Si se lo permitía, sabía que estaría envuelto alrededor de esos pequeños delicados dedos en nada de tiempo. Era algo contra lo que había luchado toda su vida. Así que, ¿por qué Louis?

—Canta para mí.

Louis se congeló y se quedó boquiabierto. —¿Perdona?

—Canta para mí.

—Harry, exactamente no tengo ganas de cantar ahora mismo.

Medio paso, y Harry les tuvo presionados juntos, piel con piel, con sus brazos bloqueados alrededor de la cintura de Louis. Alzando al hombre en sus brazos para justificar su diferencia de altura, sonrió felizmente cuando Louis se apresuró a aferrarse a él. El hombre era tan pequeño, encajaba perfectamente en los brazos de Harry.

Normalmente Harry iba por hombres más grandes como él mismo. Hombres con lo que sabía podía ser rudo, hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera, y nunca estar preocupado acerca de hacerles daño. Quizás Louis tuviese la idea correcta. Quizás Harry anhelase a alguien para cuidar, y nunca lo había sabido.

—Eres bajito, —bromeó.

—No lo soy, —Louis hizo un puchero—. Mido 1,70 metros, lo que es perfectamente normal. No es mi culpa que seas un gigante.

—2,08 no es un gigante. —Comparado con Louis quizás, pero los otros hombres que se había llevado a la cama...— ¿Qué quisiste decir que me has observado?

Toda la sangre se drenó del rostro de Louis, y luchó por salir del agarre de Harry. —No te estaba espiando. No te engañé. Lo juro.

Harry apretó sus brazos para evitar que su pareja se escapase. —Nunca dije que hicieses alguna de esas cosas. Sólo quiero saber si esta noche fue la primera vez que me has visto.

—No, —susurró Louis. Se quedó completamente flácido y bajó la cabeza—. Me mudé a la casa frente a la tuya hace unos cuatro meses.

La noticia aturdió a Harry. Nunca había visto a Louis en el vecindario. Por otro lado, tenía una tendencia a quedarse solo y no notar mucho a su alrededor. —¿Viniste a la reunión por mí? —Realmente esa no era una pregunta importante, pero era algo para decir hasta que su cerebro pudiese procesar todo.

Louis sacudió la cabeza pero aún no se encontraba con los ojos de Harry. —Lo prometo. No sabía que estarías aquí. No pareces exactamente del tipo social. Sin embargo, una vez te vi entrar en la sala de baile, comencé a preguntar a todo el mundo a mí alrededor por ti.

—¿Por qué? —La polla de Harry le estaba gritando que cerrase la puta boca y pusiera a Louis debajo de él, y rápido. Normalmente, no escucharía. La conversación siempre había tomado un asiento trasero a sus deseos más carnales, pero esta vez era diferente. Quería entender exactamente qué estaba sucediendo antes que tomase la siguiente decisión.

—Te he observado, —dijo Louis—. Nada espeluznante, como echar un vistazo a través de tu ventana. Sólo verte yendo y viniendo, o trabajando en tu patio delantero. Te he visto traer a casa incontables hombres y deseé que fuese uno de ellos.

—Eso no tiene sentido, mikro. Todo este tiempo, y nunca me dijiste una palabra. ¿Cómo podías quererme?

—Um, ¿hola? —Finalmente Louis se encontró con su mirada, y la lujuria brillando en esos ojos azules hizo que el pulso de Harry se acelerase—. Eres el hombre más hermoso que he visto, y te ves tan solitario algunas veces. —Cerró los ojos y gimió—. Olvídalo. Estoy siendo ridículo. Ve a hablar con los ancianos si eso es lo que te hará feliz.

—¿Qué quieres?

Los párpados de Louis se abrieron, y pareció aturdido al ser preguntada su opinión. —Ya te dije lo que quería, pero no compartiré. Si así es como ves esta relación, preferiría salir de ella ahora y encontrar a alguien que me quiera a mí y sólo a mí.

Celos se estrellaron contra Harry, y gruñó como la bestia que era. —Nadie más, Louis. Eres mío.

Su gruñona actitud no asustó a Louis en lo más mínimo. El hombre rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido. —Dijiste que no me querías. Así que, ¿qué? ¿Ahora tampoco quieres que nadie más me tenga? ¿Cómo eso es justo para mí?

—Eres mío, —repitió Harry antes de capturar la boca de Louis en un posesivo beso—. Canta para mí.

Cuando Louis sólo parpadeó ante él, Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y mordió el hombro del hombre. Louis cantó. Podría haber sido mayormente un grito, pero sonó como música para Harry de todos modos. El pequeño hombre se puso rígido, los tendones en su cuello se tensaron y pegajosas cuerdas de esperma surgieron de su hinchada polla para llenar el espacio entre ellos.

—Hermoso, —susurró Harry, lamiendo sobre su mordida— Definitivamente te estoy manteniendo.


	4. Capítulo 3

Louis estaba tan confundido. Un momento Harry estaba hablando acerca de romper su vínculo y follar a otros hombres. Entonces el hombre le había reclamado de nuevo y estaba hablando de mantenerle. Quizás no hubiese recibido el mensaje que Louis era hijo único y nunca aprendió el arte de compartir.

—Harry, no sé qué quieres de mí. ¿Quieres mantenerme o no? ¿Planeas mantenerme y fo...? —Louis se interrumpió cuando Harry gruñó—. Uh, quiero decir, ¿planeas tener sexo con otros hombres? No me mantendré a un lado como una sucia puta.

—Eres lindo. —Harry lamió los labios de Louis—. Creo que tengo mis manos llenas contigo. —Apretó el culo de Louis con ambas manos y se rio entre dientes—. ¿Qué necesito con alguien más?

La cabeza de Louis estaba comenzando a doler. —Eres la persona más confusa que he conocido. Exactamente, ¿qué ha cambiado en los últimos cinco minutos?

Harry se encogió de hombros, pero la sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro. —¿Importa? Dijiste que me querías. He decidido que te quiero. Sólo se feliz y ve con ello.

Oh, ¿y no sería eso tan fácil? Sin embargo, Louis nunca había hecho nada de la manera fácil. —Me estás dando una migraña.

—Me haces reír, —contrarrestó Harry.

—Genial. Me alegra poder divertirte.

Harry se rio entre dientes. —¿Ves? Amo cuando dices cosas como esa. No vas a dejar que me salga con la mío, ¿cierto?

—Bien, no me importa si te sales con la tuya algunas veces. Sin embargo, espero tener algo que decir, y expresaré mi opinión. —Louis apoyó la frente en el hombro de Harry y gimió—. Sólo dime qué quieres.

—Ya te lo dije. Te quiero.

—Pero hace cinco minutos estabas hablando acerca de dormir con otras personas y romper nuestro emparejamiento. Vas a tener que darme algo más que un "te quiero".

Harry les movió hacia la cama y puso a Louis en el centro del colchón. Cerniéndose sobre él, sonrió como un bobo y besó la punta de la nariz de Louis. —Nunca dije nada acerca de dormir con otros hombres. Sólo dije que necesitaba un poco de libertad. He vivido sólo durante mucho tiempo, y estoy acostumbrado a tomar todas las decisiones en mi vida sin tener que consultar con nadie más. Sólo necesito tener mi propio espacio algunas veces. Eso es todo lo que quise decir.

—Oh. —Louis no pudo pensar en nada más que decir. Había hecho un completo idiota de sí mismo.

—Sin embargo, eres sexy cuando estás celoso.

Louis decidió ignorar eso. —Así que, ¿qué hay de estar emparejado conmigo? ¿Aún quieres ver si hay una manera de romper eso?

—Nop.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

—Eres lindo, pero hablas demasiado. —Harry interrumpió de manera efectiva la siguiente argumentación de Louis empujando su lengua en la garganta de Louis.

Louis aún estaba confuso, pero Harry sabía tan bien. Su polla se hinchó de nuevo, endureciéndose casi al instante entre ellos. Sería tan fácil simplemente dejarse ir y olvidar todo. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo.

Empujando el pecho de Harry, finalmente separó sus bocas y jadeó en busca de aire. —Espera.

Harry persiguió sus labios de nuevo. —No quiero esperar. Esperé el tiempo suficiente. Necesito estar en tu interior.

Los ojos de Louis se pusieron en blanco, y gimió cuando Harry se meció contra él, frotando sus duras pollas. Aunque su cuerpo gritaba por más, su cerebro estaba teniendo un pequeño problema poniéndose al día. — Sólo dime qué ha cambiado.

—Me gusta cómo cantas. —Esa no es una buena razón para estar emparejado conmigo.

—Es suficientemente bueno para mí.

Empujó a su pareja de nuevo cuando los labios de Harry comenzaron a viajar por su garganta y a través de su clavícula. —¡Harry! ¡No voy a pasar los próximos cuatro años, y mucho menos el resto de mi vida, con alguien que no me quiere!

Harry empujó sus caderas de nuevo. —Créeme, te quiero.

—¡Ugh! Eres irritante.

—En la media hora desde que te he conocido, me he reído más de lo que he hecho en el último año. En treinta minutos, he hecho cosas que nunca he pensado que haría.

—¿Cómo?

—Te permití alejarte y tener tu espacio antes. Nunca habría permitido a nadie más hacer eso.

Louis pensó en ello durante un minuto. Harry estaba intentando explicarse, y él estaba intentando entenderlo, pero aún no lo entendía. — Continúa.

Harry gruñó y rodó de encima de Louis. Apoyándose sobre un codo, comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos en el estómago de Louis mientras hablaba. —Cuando cantas, me hace feliz, me tranquiliza y quiero que nunca te detengas. También me gusta que eso sólo sea para mí.

—No canto sólo para ti. —Louis se mordió el labio. Eso sonó mezquino, pero no había querido decirlo de esa manera—. Quiero decir, canto para mí. Simplemente me gusta cantar.

—Lo sé. —Para su alivio, Harry sonrió—. Quise decir que no afecta a otras personas de la manera que me afecta a mí. No sé lo que eso significa, pero me gusta.

Louis sabía lo que significaba eso. Sin embargo, mantendría la información para sí mismo un poco más de tiempo. —¿Qué más?

Harry le arqueó una ceja y sonrió con suficiencia. —Si preguntaste acerca de mí, conoces mi reputación. Sabes lo que soy. Sin embargo, no me tienes miedo. No creo haber conocido a alguien que no me tuviese un poco de miedo. —Sonó casi triste cuando dijo eso, y le dio a Louis un pequeño vistazo al corazón del hombre—. Incluso las personas que me desean están un poco intimidados.

—Quizás simplemente no te conocen.

—No me conoces. Sin embargo, aún no me tienes miedo.

Louis se encogió de hombros. No tenía una respuesta para eso. —La primera vez que te vi fue el día que me mudé al otro lado de la calle. Estabas sentado en tu porche al anochecer, tomando una cerveza y mirando fijamente al espacio. Pensé que te veías triste. No sabía que te estaba molestando, pero quise hacerlo mejor.

—¿Por qué no viniste nunca?

—Lo intenté una vez. Abriste la puerta en bóxer, tu cabello todo revuelto y viéndote tan hermoso. Me dijiste que no querías a nadie y luego cerraste la puerta de un portazo en mi cara.

Las cejas de Harry se juntaron como si estuviese intentando recordar el encuentro. —¿Tenía los ojos abiertos?

Louis se rio. —No.

—Bueno, eso lo explicaría. Probablemente me hubieses despertado y pensé que eras algún vendedor. Odio a esos idiotas.

Louis se rio de nuevo. —Yo también.

—Así que, ¿podemos comenzar de nuevo?

Harry se veía tan esperanzado, Louis no podía negarle por más tiempo. También decía mucho que Harry hubiese estado dispuesto a poner las cosas en espera para tener la discusión en lugar de manipularle o utilizar su tamaño más grande para intentar forzar a Louis a algo para lo que aún no estaba preparado.

—Hola, —susurró Louis alrededor de una sonrisa torcida—. Soy Louis Tomlinson, tu nueva pareja y planeo hacer cualquier cosa en mi mano para asegurarme que quieras mantenerme para siempre.

Harry rodó de nuevo sobre él, con cuidado de mantener todo su peso fuera de Louis. —Soy Harry Styles, tu nueva pareja y no tengo planeado dejarte ir.

(...)

Terminando con las palabras por el momento, Harry cubrió la boca de Louis con la suya y lamió el interior de las cálidas profundidades. El beso siguió para siempre, y sólo cuando su cabeza comenzó a girar finalmente se separó para tragar aire. —Así que, ¿ahora estamos bien? Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo aquí, mikro, pero estoy a punto de salir de mi piel deseándote.

Louis sonrió dulcemente y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza. —También es una piel muy bonita. No podemos tener eso, ¿o sí?

La diversión no era algo a lo que Harry estuviese acostumbrado durante el sexo. Sin embargo, encontró que le gustaba. ¿Había algo que no le gustase de Louis? Si así fuese, aún no lo había descubierto. Inclinándose hacia el lado de la cama, abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y revolvió en busca de la pequeña botella de lubricante.

Una vez la encontró, regresó su atención a su pareja e hizo una mueca. —Antes fui un gilipollas, pero realmente no hay manera de evitar esto. —Levantó la botella de lubricante—. No quiero hacerte daño.

Louis rodó los ojos y se incorporó para besar la mandíbula de Harry. —No estaba enojado porque me pidieras que te diese el lubricante. Estaba enojado debido a la manera que preguntaste. Ahora cállate y prepárame. No eres el único volviéndote loco.

—Pequeño mocoso codicioso, —dijo Harry con una risita entre dientes. 

—¿Codicioso?

—Si recuerdo correctamente, ya te has corrido dos veces. De manera que vas dos por delante de mí; sin embargo, quieres más.

—Siempre quiero más de ti, Harry.

La sinceridad en los ojos de Louis convirtió a Harry en un ñoño lío. Las cosas se estaban moviendo demasiado rápido. Había escuchado de las almas gemelas, parejas destinadas, parejas verdaderas y todos los demás tipos de basura amorosa a primera vista. Todo era un montón de mierda en lo que a él respectaba. Él y Louis estaban emparejados, sus vidas entrelazadas. Sólo era el vínculo de apareamiento que le hacía sentirse protector y posesivo del hombre. Nada más.

—Hey. —La suave mano de Louis subió para dar una palmadita en su mejilla—. ¿Te perdí en alguna parte?

En lugar de responder, Harry abrió la tapa del lubricante y recubrió sus dedos. —¿Cuánta experiencia tienes? —Tendría que ser extra gentil si su pequeña sirena fuese virgen. Ni siquiera quería examinar por qué el pensamiento de ser el primer hombre en hacerle el amor a Louis le complacía.

Sin embargo, se estaba adelantando a sí mismo. Louis ni siquiera había respondido su pregunta.

—¿Louis?

—Um, no mucha, pero soy un aprendiz rápido.

—¿Cuánta experiencia, mikro? —La excitación de Harry comenzó a construirse de nuevo. Se dio cuenta que había pensado en tomar a Louis como haciendo el amor en lugar de follar, pero tampoco quiso examinar eso.

Demasiado rápido. Las cosas estaban cambiando demasiado malditamente rápido.

—Bueno, una vez tuve un novio.

El estómago de Harry se contrajo. Después de todos los hombres que había tenido en su cama, estaba siendo un hipócrita y lo sabía. ¿Por qué la idea de Louis estando con alguien más le hacía sentir enfermo?

Demasiado rápido.

Louis acarició los labios de Harry con la almohadilla de su pulgar mientras su rostro enrojeció en un rosa brillante. Suspiró considerablemente y cerró los ojos en evidente vergüenza. —Soy virgen, Harry.

Harry no pudo contener su alegría. Lanzando el lubricante a un lado, agarró en un puño el cabello de Louis y tiró hacia arriba para chocar sus bocas. No besó a Louis, le devoró, comió su boca como un hombre hambriento.

Cuando su cabeza comenzó a girar de nuevo, Harry desconectó de los hinchados labios de Louis y comenzó a besar su camino por el cuello de su pareja. Sus resbaladizos dedos rozaron el pliegue de Louis, empujó a través de los músculos y gentilmente acarició la intacta entrada de su pareja.

—Supongo que te gusta eso, —jadeó Louis, ambas manos enredadas en el cabello de Harry.

—Me gusta mucho. —Harry hizo girar su lengua sobre la mordida de apareamiento que le había dado a Louis en el salón de baile, causando que su amante jadease—. Me gusta mucho, —repitió en un tono de voz gutural.

Cuando el agujero de Louis comenzó a relajarse bajo su constante toque, Harry deslizó la punta de su dedo índice y lo mantuvo perfectamente quieto mientras su pareja se ajustaba. —¿Bien? —Preguntó. Era un concepto tan extraño para él. Nunca antes se había preocupado si su compañero estaba cómodo. Infiernos, realmente ni siquiera le importó si disfrutaban. Nunca había sido un problema, pero de repente le hizo sentir como todos los nombres que Louis le había llamado antes. Realmente era un idiota egoísta.

Louis lloriqueó, y Harry levantó la cabeza para ver el rostro de su amante. Se detendría inmediatamente su Louis tuviese cualquier clase de dolor. Sin embargo, la hermosa mirada de placer en el rostro del pequeño hombre alivió sus preocupaciones y le hizo sonreír. —¿Te gusta eso? — Empujó un poco más profundo y movió su dedo. Louis le recompensó con otro dulce y pequeño sollozo.

—Sí, —exhaló Louis—. Más.

—Codicioso mocoso, —bromeó Harry. Bombeó su dedo dentro y fuera lentamente, apretando los dientes ante la sensación del sedoso calor de Louis envuelto alrededor de su dígito. Sólo podía imaginar cómo se sentiría al encerrar su dolorida polla, y casi lo tuvo estallando su carga allí mismo. La polla de Louis pulsó contra su vientre, filtrando gotas claras de pre-semen sobre su cremosa piel. Mmm, una vista tan hermosa. Comenzó a añadir un segundo dedo, pero Louis se tensó y sus músculos apretaron el dedo de Harry.

Continuando bombeando sólo uno, aferró la gruesa longitud de Louis con su otra mano y le dio unas pocas buenas caricias. El agujero de Louis se aflojó casi de inmediato, y su cabeza comenzó a golpear la almohada de un lado a otro.

Bueno, si le gustaba eso, Harry tenía unas pocas cosas más para mostrar a su inexperto amante. Aferrando la base de la polla de Louis, se lanzó hacia adelante y envolvió sus labios alrededor de la esponjosa corona. Louis se volvió loco. Resistió en la boca de Harry y gemidos de necesidad brotaron de sus labios abiertos. Harry hizo girar su lengua alrededor de la cabeza y sacudió la hendidura. Las caderas de Louis tiraron hacia arriba de nuevo, empujando su polla en la boca de Harry hasta que los labios de Harry bombearon contra su puño.

—Oh, oh, oh, —tatareó Louis mientras comenzaba a empujar sus caderas más rápido y duro.

Renunciando a mantener quieto al hombre, Harry relajó los músculos de su garganta, quitó su agarre de la polla de Louis y permitió que su pareja marcase el ritmo. Mientras Louis se le subía al rostro, Harry insertó gentilmente un segundo dedo en el apretado pasaje de su amante.

Louis se congeló, y Harry comenzó a sacar sus dedos.

—¡No! —Gritó Louis—. ¡Más!

Tomándole la palabra, Harry regresó para chupar el rígido eje de Louis mientras veía ambos dedos dentro y fuera de su abertura. Balanceó sus propias caderas contra el colchón, gimió alrededor de la polla de Louis ante la maravillosa fricción. Nunca con ningún amante había recibido tanto placer simplemente dando.

Cuando el agujero de Louis comenzó a aflojarse alrededor de sus dedos, empujó un tercero, yendo profundo y buscando la pequeña glándula del tamaño de una nuez que empujaría a su pareja al límite.

Louis gritó. Encontrado. Harry acarició la próstata de su amante, amando los sonidos de éxtasis de Louis. El primer disparo de semen salpicó contra su garganta, y Harry retrocedió, tragando rápidamente mientras Louis llenaba su boca.

Su mikro, su pequeño, se hundió en el colchón como un fideo mojado. Harry le lamió limpiándole antes de liberar su aún palpitante erección y se sentó para admirar su trabajo manual. —¿Aún quieres más, bebé?

Los párpados de Louis se medio abrieron, y sonrió tontamente. —Oh, sí, por favor.

Harry se rio entre dientes cuando extrajo sus dedos y agarró el lubricante para lubricar su tensa polla. —Tan ansioso, —murmuró.

Lanzando la pequeña botella al suelo, se inclinó sobre su pareja, preparándose él mismo con una mano, y alineó la hinchada cabeza de su eje. —Respira profundo, mikro.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron de par en par. —¿Dolerá? —Su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y masticó su labio inferior.

—Podría ser incómodo al principio. Creo que te gustará.

—Ve despacio.

Harry nunca había hecho nada despacio en su vida. Por Louis, haría cualquier cosa que el hombre pidiese. Descendiendo hasta que sus pechos se presionaron, Harry atacó la boca de su pareja, lamiendo, chupando y mordisqueando sus labios antes de empujar su lengua en el interior.

Louis gimió y sus brazos subieron para rodear el cuello de Harry. Su espalda se arqueó, su agarre se tensó y sus rodillas se bloquearon contra las costillas de Harry.

Harry se sostuvo por un hilo, la punta de su polla besando el tembloroso agujero de su amante sin entrar. Sus testículos dolían, su piel hormigueaba y electricidad rebotó en el interior de su vientre. Entonces, finalmente, el apretado esfínter de Louis comenzó a relajarse y Harry se movió cuidadosamente hacia adelante, tan lentamente que pensó que moriría, hasta que sólo la cabeza se apoyó en el interior del ceñido agujero de Louis. Cuando el pequeño hombre no reaccionó, Harry tomó una oportunidad y empujó más adentro. Eso consiguió una reacción. Louis gimió, sus piernas se tensaron alrededor de la cintura de Harry, y se empujó contra él con la suficiente fuerza para asentar la polla de Harry hasta la raíz en un rápido movimiento.

Sacudiéndose del beso, Harry miró fijamente a su pareja con preocupación. —Louis, ¿estás bien?

—¡No te atrevas a jodidamente parar! —Entonces Louis tiró de él hacia otro beso que adormecía la mente.

Todos los pensamientos huyeron, y comenzó un ritmo lento pero constante, deslizándose dentro y fuera de las sedosas profundidades de Louis. Sin embargo, había sido demasiado duro por mucho tiempo. Quería que su amante se corriese de nuevo, pero cuatro veces era pedirle mucho a cualquiera. No pensó que lo haría tanto tiempo, de todos modos.

Era diferente a todo lo que había sentido alguna vez. Quizás fuese el conocimiento que era el primero de Louis. Quizás fuese el hecho que sostenía a su pareja en sus brazos. Fuese lo que fuese, Harry estaba a segundos de perder el control de su deshilachado autocontrol.

Louis salió del beso esta vez, y sus ojos brillaron con una perversa luz. —Fóllame, —exigió en un desigual susurro—. No me romperé, Harry. Más duro.

—¡Aah! —Rugió Harry, comenzando un asalto total en el culo virgen de Louis. Parte de él se sentía como un enorme bastardo por el descuidado trato de su pareja. La otra parte, muy probablemente conectada a su pulsante polla, le dijo que cerrase la puta boca y le diese al hombre lo que quería. Y Louis lo quería todo.

Gimió y lloriqueó, retorció y revolvió y se arqueó contra Harry, cumpliendo con cada exigente embestida con fervor. Cuando su cuerpo se puso rígido una vez más, sus paredes internas se apretaron sobre la polla de Harry en un estrangulado agarre, Harry no pudo creerlo. Observó con asombro como perladas cuerdas de semen brotaron de la polla de Louis y salpicaron contra su mente. Los músculos de Louis convulsionaron en ondas, acariciando la polla de Harry y exigiendo su liberación. Con un sonoro gruñido, enterró su rostro en el cuello de su pareja y cayó sobre el borde y en el olvido, llenando el pasaje de Louis con su semilla.

—¿Cuál es el significado de esto? —Chilló una voz femenina.

Harry se alejó de Louis, sacando su polla del culo del hombre con poca delicadeza. Louis gritó, y una vez más, Harry se sintió como un cabrón.

Echando la sábana sobre él y su pareja, acurrucó a Louis cerca y besó su frente. —Lo siento, mikro. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. —Louis le sonrió con ojos soñadores y Harry se sintió derretir.

—¡Ciertamente no estás bien! —Esa voz femenina estaba de regreso y poniendo rápidamente de los nervios a Harry.

Alejando la mirada de su pareja, encontró a una pequeña mujer con cabello rubio de pie al lado de la cama. Se parecía mucho a Louis, y Harry tuvo que asumir que ésta era una de las infames tías. —Vete.

—No lo haré.

Harry suspiró. —¿Qué quieres?

Ella le ignoró. —Louis, explica el significado de esto.

—Tía Linda, por favor, vete. —Louis gimió y giró su rostro en el pecho de Harry—. Ésta es mi pareja.

Harry estuvo seguro que el grito que escapó de los sensuales labios de la mujer pudo ser escuchado en todo el castillo.


	5. Capítulo 4

Louis quiso morirse ahí mismo. Se sentó en la cama, inclinándose pesadamente contra Harry con una sábana envuelta alrededor de su cintura y semen goteando de su culo. Para empeorar las cosas, su tía Linda había pedido refuerzos, y en este momento tenía a siete de sus tías chillando por la habitación.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?

—Tía Drea, no les hice nada. Soy un adulto y ésta es mi pareja. ¿Cómo he hecho algo malo?

—Este bárbaro no es tu pareja.

Louis rodó los ojos y señaló la marca de apareamiento en su pecho. — Esto dice que lo es.

—Bueno, eso está por verse, —dijo tía Loma de manera altiva—. Sabía que era una mala idea dejar que te aventurases por tu propia cuenta.

Harry, bendito sea, se sentó ahí y tomó sus insultos sin decir una sola palabra. Louis puso un suave beso sobre el corazón de su pareja y le sonrió. —Lamento todo esto.

—Sólo están preocupadas por ti, —respondió Harry con una sonrisa propia—. Nunca he tenido a nadie que se preocupase por mí. Deberías estar agradecido.

—Bueno, ahora tienes a alguien que se preocupa por ti.

Los ojos de Harry se suavizaron, y se inclinó para frotar sus labios, ganándose otro grito de sus tías.

—¡Detengan eso!

Louis soltó un bufido y se giró para mirarlas de nuevo. —¿Cuál es el problema aquí? ¿Esperaban que fuese virgen para siempre?

—No para siempre, —dijo tía Patricia inmediatamente—. Sólo hasta que encontrases a tu verdadera pareja.

—No hay tal cosa como verdaderas parejas, —respondió Harry, entonces se vio como si hubiese deseado haber mantenido la boca cerrada cuando siete mujeres enojadas se giraron para mirarle.

—Quizás no para un chucho, —se burló tía Tina—. Como el único sirena macho, Louis es especial. Tendrá una verdadera pareja, la otra mitad de sí mismo.

—Y ahora ha mancillado su cuerpo con tipos como tú, —se quejó tía Lisa.

—¿Cómo sabrán cuando encuentre a esta verdadera pareja? — Preguntó Harry tranquilamente. Louis estaba orgulloso del hombre. Podía sentir su propia presión sanguínea elevándose, y sentía de todo menos tranquilidad en este momento.

—No nos corresponde a nosotras saberlo. Él lo sabrá, —dijo tía Erin de manera casual.

—De manera que yo podría ser su verdadera pareja, —dijo Harry en el mismo tono de voz.

—¡Absolutamente no!

Harry miró de nuevo a Louis. —¿Siempre son de esta manera?

Louis suspiró y balanceó la cabeza.

—No es de extrañar que nunca hayas tenido la oportunidad de tener sexo.

Las siete mujeres jadearon y llevaron las manos sobre sus orejas. Fue ridículo, considerando que su tía Linda había aparecido para encontrar la polla de Harry en el culo de Louis, pero lo que sea. Habían sido de esa manera durante tanto tiempo como podía recordar. Nunca habían hablado de pájaros y abejas con él. No había sabido nada acerca del sexo hasta que se había mudado por su propia cuenta y encontrado porno gay en internet.

—Su pareja será una mujer, —dijo tía Drea de manera brusca—. ¿Cómo puede esperar procrear con un hombre?

Ah, de manera que ese era su problema. Louis se había dado cuenta que prefería a los chicos cuando tenía doce años y desarrolló el mayor enamoramiento por su maestro de ciencias en sexto grado. Nunca había sabido que sus tías fuesen tan intolerantes y cerradas de mente. Tenía que haber algo más.

Después de una larga y dramática pausa, Harry besó la frente de Louis y se movió para dirigirse a sus tías. —Si ustedes señoras nos disculpan, Louis necesita dormir, y yo necesito hacer los preparativos para regresar a casa. Estoy seguro que nos veremos pronto de nuevo.

—¿Nos estás despidiendo? —Tía Patricia rodó los ojos y se mofó.

—Detengan esto, —dijo Louis de manera gélida—. Harry es mi pareja, y no voy a dejarlo. Si no pueden tratar con eso, entonces no hay nada más que tengamos que decirnos.

—Louis, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Soy muy serio. Les he permitido que me digan qué hacer toda mi vida. Aquí trazo la línea. —Louis se quitó el collar por la cabeza y se giró para colocar el cuero trenzado alrededor del cuello de Harry—. Él es mío.

Sus tías jadearon. —Louis, no sabes lo que estás haciendo. Por favor, retráctate, —suplicó tía Loma.

—No puedo, y lo saben. Está hecho, y no me retractaría aunque pudiese.

La pequeña piedra alrededor del cuello de Harry comenzó a brillar con una hermosa luz azul que hacía juego con los ojos de Louis. Los ojos de todo el mundo se abrieron como platos, incluyendo los de Louis. Bueno, definitivamente ese fue un desarrollo interesante.

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió con suficiencia a sus tías. —¿Decían?

—Tenemos que hablar con los ancianos. Regresaremos. — Entonces todas desaparecieron de la habitación.

—Louis, mikro, ¿qué acaba de suceder? —Harry parecía aturdido y muy confuso.

Louis dio una palmadita a la piedra que descansaba contra el pecho de Harry. —Esta es una perla lunar. Cuando era un bebé, mi madre y tías pusieron un pequeño pedazo de mi alma en su interior. Dijeron que cuando encontrase a mi otra mitad, expondría a mi pareja con esta señal y sabría que esa persona sería mía para siempre. Se supone que la perla brille si he elegido correctamente.

Harry se aferró a la trenza de cuero. —De manera que, esto significa...

Louis sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. —Eres mi alma gemela, Harry Styles.

(...)

—¿Cuándo va a salir tu avión? —Harry se sentó en el borde del colchón en la habitación de Louis mientras su pareja revoloteaba recogiendo sus cosas.

Louis hizo una pausa y miró por encima de su hombro. —Uh, yo no vuelo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? —Harry pensó en las tías de Louis apareciendo en su habitación, levantó la mano y sacudió la cabeza—. No importa. Mi avión sale en dos horas, de manera que necesito irme pronto para llegar al aeropuerto. —Se puso de pie, sacó una llave del bolsillo y la presionó en la mano de Louis—. Ve a mi casa. Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda.

—Estarás allí dentro del plazo de veinticuatro horas, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Louis. —Harry se rio entre dientes—. Estaré allí con tiempo de sobra para violarte.

A Louis le dio un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, y Harry se rio de nuevo. —Tengo una idea mejor si quieres escucharla.

Harry arqueó una ceja en cuestión.

—Podría llevarte ahí conmigo.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

Louis se encogió de hombros. —Nunca antes lo he intentado, pero puedo llevar mi equipaje. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

—Uh. —Harry no sabía qué decir. Quería tener fe en su pareja, demostrar a Louis que confiaba en él, pero esta era una mierda seria.

—Olvídalo. —Louis bajó la cabeza y volvió a hacer el equipaje.

Con un pesado suspiro, Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Louis y besó la parte superior de su cabeza. —Vamos a intentarlo.

Louis sacudió la cabeza. —Tienes razón. Nunca antes he hecho esto y no sé qué sucederá si sale mal. No quiero arriesgarme.

—Mikro, tengo fe en ti. Si no pensaras que podría funcionar, no lo habrías sugerido. Podemos dejar nuestras cosas aquí. Todo lo que traje fue un par de cambios de ropa de todos modos. Mientras mi billetera vuelva, estaré bien.

Louis miró hacia su pequeña maleta. — Realmente tampoco necesito la mía.

—Bien, entonces vamos a intentarlo. Lo peor que puede suceder es que me quede aquí y coja mi avión. —Harry esperaba que eso fuese lo peor que pudiese suceder. Había conocido a algunas personas a lo largo de los años que podían teletransportarse, pero nunca se había molestado en hacer preguntas acerca de eso.

Louis ni siquiera le avisó. Un minuto estaba de pie en los cuartos de Louis en el castillo y al siguiente sintió como si todo el aire hubiese sido succionado de los pulmones de Harry con una aspiradora industrial. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, su pecho se contrajo y luego todo se detuvo.

Parpadeando para abrir los ojos, se encontró a sí mismo en una extraña sala de estar. —Uh, ¿funcionó?

Louis se rio y salió de sus brazos. —Sí. Esta es mi casa.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué no estamos en mi casa?

—Bueno, pensé que podría ser grosero. Además, necesito coger unas pocas cosas si voy a quedarme la noche. Voy a quedarme en la noche, ¿verdad? 

Apartando el cabello suelto del rostro de Louis, Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y besó la punta de su nariz. —Te vas a quedar mucho más que eso. Sin embargo, esta noche es un buen comienzo. Coge lo que necesites, y empacaremos el resto de tus cosas más tarde.

Para su sorpresa y desconcierto, Louis se alejó, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y fulminó con la mirada. —¿Quién dijo que me estaba mudando contigo? Acabo de comprar esta casa. Quizás quiero que te mudes aquí.

Harry no veía cuál era el gran problema o por qué su pequeña pareja estaba tan enojado. —De acuerdo, entonces me mudaré aquí. Empacaré el siguiente fin de semana y pondré mi casa en venta.

Louis se quedó boquiabierto, y sus brazos cayeron flácidos a los costados. —¿Sólo así?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Sólo es una casa, mikro. Vives justo al otro lado de la calle. No es una gran mudanza. Obviamente esta casa es importante para ti.

Su pareja continuó mirándole boquiabierto. Entonces su boca se cerró de golpe y dejó caer la cabeza mientras un tinte rojo le subía por el cuello y llegaba hasta la punta de sus orejas. Harry deslizó sus nudillos bajo la barbilla de Louis e inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba. —¿Qué es todo esto? Pensé que estarías feliz. —Maldición, esta cosa del emparejamiento era difícil, y Louis estaba malditamente confuso.

—Estoy feliz. Lamento haber hecho un gran problema al respecto.

—¿Quieres contarme por qué es tan importante que vivamos aquí?

Louis se encogió de hombres y apartó la mirada. —Nunca he tenido nada mío. Mis tías siempre me están diciendo qué hacer sin preguntarme.

Harry entendió. —Entonces yo hice lo mismo. Simplemente asumí que te mudarías conmigo, renunciarías a tu hogar y ni siquiera te pregunté.

—Sí, pero aún no debería haberme enojado tanto por eso.

Riéndose entre dientes, Harry besó la linda naricita de Louis de nuevo. —Puedes estar enojado en cualquier momento que quieras. Si la jodo, y creo que lo haré, espero que me lo digas. ¿Trato?

Finalmente Louis se encontró con sus ojos y le miró durante un buen rato. Harry no escondió nada. Quería que su amante viese la veracidad de sus palabras. Entonces una lenta sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Louis y bajó la cabeza. —Trato.

—En ese caso, necesito cruzar la calle y coger algunas cosas. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Louis asintió con la cabeza con entusiasmo. —Me gustaría ver dónde vives.

—Vivía, —corrigió Harry.

—¿Has vivido aquí durante mucho tiempo? —Louis parecía triste de nuevo—. Quiero decir, acabo de mudarme aquí. Si tu casa es importante para ti, podemos vivir ahí. Estaba siendo egoísta.

Tomando la mano de Louis, Harry le dirigió hacia la puerta principal y cruzó la calle. Esperó hasta que hubo desbloqueado su puerta e hizo pasar a Louis dentro antes de hablar. —¿Ves esto? —Agitó una mano alrededor de la habitación escasamente amueblada—. Te lo dije. Sólo es una casa.

Las cejas de Louis se juntaron mientras inspeccionaba la habitación. —Parece como si te acabaras de mudar.

—He vivido aquí durante casi veinte años.

—¡De ninguna manera!

Harry se rio entre dientes. —Es cierto.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿O es grosero preguntar eso?

—Creo que sólo es grosero preguntárselo a una mujer. —Harry le guiñó un ojo—. No soy muy mayor para un paranormal. Voy a cumplir ciento doce años.

Louis se rio. —Oh, sí, eres prácticamente un bebé.

—¿Y cuántos años tienes?

—Voy a cumplir ciento doce años. —Louis levantó las cejas y se rio de nuevo. 

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —Harry tenía la extraña sensación que ya sabía la respuesta.

—El 8 de julio. ¿El tuyo?

—El 8 de julio. —Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello y frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo es posible?

—Eres mi verdadera pareja. Naciste sólo para mí. —Louis lo dijo sin una pizca de sarcasmo—. ¿Eso te molesta?

Harry pensó en ello durante un minuto. ¿Le molestaba? No, no realmente. Era un poco extraño descubrir que había estado destinado a Louis desde su nacimiento, pero eso no le molestaba. Eso también explicaba por qué se sentía diferente con Louis. Nadie más le había dado razones para considerar establecerse en una relación monógama. Sin embargo, cinco minutos después de conocer al pequeño sirena luchador, había reclamado al hombre justo ahí en medio de la reunión. Había intentado culpar al calor del apareamiento, pero parecía un poco vacío, incluso para él.

—Estás molesto.

—No. Sólo tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar. Vas a tener que explicarme toda la cosa de las verdaderas parejas, y voy a tener preguntas. Sin embargo, no estoy enojado.

Louis sonrió tímidamente. —¿Puedo preguntarte acerca de tu familia?

—Puedes, pero esa es una larga y retorcida historia para otra ocasión que requerirá varias cervezas. Así que, ¿puedes preguntarme en otro momento? Estoy teniendo un día bastante bueno, y preferiría no arruinarlo. —Harry pospondría la conversación para siempre si pensara que podría salirse con la suya. Por lo que había conocido de Louis en el corto tiempo desde que conoció al hombre, dudaba que eso fuese probable.

—Comprensible. —Louis se acercó y besó su pecho—. ¿Cuándo vas a regresar al trabajo? —Hizo una pausa e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Dónde trabajas, de todos modos?

—Soy paramédico.

Las cejas de Louis se juntaron, y las comisuras de sus labios se doblaron en un ceño fruncido. —Oh.

—¿Qué es esa mirada? ¿No piensas que sea bueno en mi trabajo?

—Oh, estoy seguro que eres muy bueno en ello. Simplemente no pareces una persona sociable. Además, eres realmente enorme. Podría imaginarte como bombero o policía, pero estoy teniendo problemas asimilando que eres un paramédico.

Harry lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio. Bien, al menos el hombre era honesto. —Tienes razón que no soy mucho de socializar. Sin embargo, me gusta mi trabajo. —Eso era extraño, pero le gustaba. Era un frío y egoísta bastardo cuando se trataba de sus innumerables amantes. Sin embargo, fuera del dormitorio...— Me gusta ayudar a la gente. —Nunca había confesado eso a otra alma viviente.

—Si te hace feliz, entonces digo que es la carrera perfecta.

Harry suspiró. Sabía que Louis no le daría mucha importancia, pero aún se sintió aliviado. Quizás amoldar su vida alrededor de la fierecilla frente a él no fuese tan difícil como imaginaba.


	6. Capítulo 5

—¡Más fuerte! —Gritó Louis. Había mejorado mucho al expresar sus necesidades sexuales en la semana desde que Harry se había mudado. Sabía que Harry aún se contenía por miedo a hacerle daño, pero amaba el rudo tratamiento, anhelaba el momento en que su pareja finalmente se rompía y perdía el control.

—¡Louis!

La cabeza de Louis se movió de golpe hacia un lado. Definitivamente ese no fue su pareja que había gritado su nombre. Sin embargo, Harry siguió bombeando en su interior. Louis intentó empujar el pecho de su pareja, incómodo con ser observado. La presencia de su tía Morigan tuvo su erección marchitándose en segundos.

Con un rugido de frustración, Harry salió del agujero de Louis y se dejó caer a su lado en el colchón. Louis se apresuró a echar las mantas sobre su regazo, pero Harry simplemente dejó todo colgando mientras miraba a la mujer al lado de la cama.

—Cúbrete, —gritó ella.

—Esta es mi casa, y realmente no tengo ganas. Quizás deberías llamar a la puerta desde ahora en adelante si no quieres verlo.

Louis cerró los ojos y se mordió la lengua para evitar reírse. Nunca había escuchado nadie hablarle de esa manera a una de sus tías. La siguiente pregunta de Harry tuvo pequeños bufidos escapando de su nariz.

—¿Cuántas hienas de ustedes hay de todos modos? Juro por los dioses que he contado diez esta semana, y eso no incluye a las siete que aparecieron en el castillo.

—Sucio mestizo, —se quejó Morigan en voz baja—. Louis, tus tías y yo necesitamos hablar contigo.

—No. —La diversión de Louis huyó, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe—. Sé de lo que deseáis hablar conmigo, y no tengo deseos de escucharlo. —Louis gimió internamente. 

Desde que se mudó por su propia cuenta, había trabajado duro para perder el discurso formal que sus tías insistían que utilizase. Decían que era apropiado. Lo llamaba aburrido y rígido. 

—Louis. —Su tono de voz se volvió dulce y almibarado—. Sólo estamos preocupadas por ti. Desde la muerte de tu madre, eres todo lo que nos queda de ella. Te amamos y sólo queremos lo que es mejor para ti.

¿Cuántas veces había caído en esa línea? 

—No, —dijo con firmeza—. Si realmente queréis lo que es mejor para mí, me dejaríais a solas con mi pareja. Harry es más que capaz de cuidar de mí y protegerme. ¿Por qué no podéis aceptarle?

—¡Porque es una bestia vil! —Gritó su tía—. No es tu verdadera pareja. Tu madre estaría avergonzada de ti.

La mención de su madre fue como una bofetada en el rostro. Louis sintió el aguijón de las lágrimas, y chupó el labio inferior entre sus dientes para dejar de temblar.

Harry tuvo una reacción decididamente opuesta. Se levantó de la cama y se puso en pie alzándose sobre Morigan. —Largo, —gruñó.

—Ten cuidado, chucho. No puedes echarme de la casa de mi sobrino. 

—Ahora ésta también es mi casa, ya sea que te guste o no. No entrarás a nuestra casa y dirás cosas hirientes para enojar a mi pareja. Reclamas amarle, sin embargo tienes una manera de mierda de demostrarlo. No te lo diré de nuevo. ¡A la puta calle!

Morigan desapareció sin decir otra palabra.

Louis observó a Harry temblar con aparente ira mientras estaba de pie al lado de la cama y respiraba profundamente durante varios minutos. Cuando ese temblor se hubo detenido, Harry se giró y se arrastró de nuevo a la cama. Se deslizó bajo las mantas y tiró de Louis a sus brazos sin decir una sola palabra.

Enroscándose en el pecho de su pareja, Louis cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento de mantener las lágrimas a raya. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había llorado por la muerte de su madre.

Harry acarició su espalda y con su mejilla la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis. —¿Quieres hablar sobre eso, mikro?

Louis sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. Finalmente tendría que contarle a su pareja acerca de su madre, pero después que Morigan había abierto la herida y la dejó sangrando, no podía hacerlo justo en este momento.

—Lamento que ella te hiciese daño, —susurró Harry. El enorme shifter no se daba el crédito suficiente. Era mucho mejor consolando a Louis y haciéndole sentir seguro y deseado de lo que se daba cuenta.

Louis sorbió la nariz pero no permitió que las lágrimas cayesen. —Gracias por involucrarte por mí.

—Sólo estoy cansado que tus tías estén jodiendo todo el tiempo. — Harry hizo un sonido retumbante en su pecho, y Louis tuvo que rodar los ojos.

El hombre lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor, pero aún tenía ese veta de obstinación. Algunas veces llevaba a Louis a la locura. Un minuto el hombre era tan pacífico como un osito de peluche, y al siguiente era distante y lejano. Era un contante viaje en montaña rusa estar emparejado a Harry, pero Louis se imaginó que si podía aguantar hasta el final los descensos, las subidas serían mucho más dulces.

Después de años de vivir solo y saltando de un hombre a otro sin un solo vínculo emocional, Louis sabía que su unión tenía que ser una gran adaptación para su pareja. Sin embargo, Harry no era tan gruñón como quería que todo el mundo creyese. De hecho, encontraba algunas de las peculiaridades de Harry simplemente adorables.

—Lo que digas, chico grande, —respondió finalmente. Sin embargo, conocía la verdad, y contribuyó en gran medida a levantar su deprimido estado de ánimo. Jugó con la pequeña perla azul que colgaba alrededor del cuello de Harry.

Su pareja no se la había quitado desde el día que Louis se la dio, ni siquiera para ducharse. De manera que Harry podía postular todo lo que quisiera, pero Louis lo sabía. Harry necesitaba a Louis, y lo más importante, Louis le necesitaba a él.

—¿Cuándo regresas al trabajo? —Louis se sintió de nuevo triste ante la idea de quedarse solo. Le gustaba tener a Harry todo para él, pero había sabido que la vida real finamente se impondría.

—Mañana. —Harry se acurrucó más cerca. Aparentemente, estaba de su gruñón estado de ánimo—. Trabajo en el tercer turno. ¿Estarás bien aquí tú solo toda la noche?

Louis rodó los ojos. — Vivimos en Oak Lawn, Harry. Lo peor que podría pasar es que el secador de alguien tenga un mal funcionamiento. — Louis había elegido específicamente la parte de Dallas conocida como ''el vecindario gay'' cuando había estado buscando un lugar al que llamar hogar. Sabía que un día traería un amante a casa, y no quería lidiar con vecinos homofóbicos.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Simplemente no me gusta la idea de tú quedándote aquí solo toda la noche.

—He vivido aquí durante meses ahora y pasado cada una de esas noches solo. Soy un chico grande. Prometo que estaré bien.

—Sí, sí. —Harry volvía a estar de mal humor—. Lamento querer cuidar de ti. —Entonces se bajó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Louis suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada. Hacía una semana, habría estado fuera de la cama y persiguiendo a su amante, disculpándose por cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho mal, incluso si no sabía qué era. Ahora, lo sabía mejor.

Harry tenía uno de sus pequeños berrinches al menos una vez al día. Nunca duraban mucho, y nunca se disculpaba, pero Louis se había acostumbrado a eso. Sus peleas siempre comenzaban con Louis afirmando su independencia. Todo volvía a Harry queriendo que Louis le necesitase.

Louis necesitaba a su enorme pareja, pero no necesitaba un canguro o un campeón. Sólo necesitaba a alguien que se preocupase por él. Apreciaba que Harry se sintiese protector con él, pero el hombre tenía tendencia a pasarse un poco de rosca. Louis había pasado toda su vida viviendo bajo las reglas de sus tías. Ahora que estaba por su cuenta, quería un compañero, un igual. No siempre se sentía de esa manera con Harry.

Como predijo, su amante regresó a la habitación unos minutos después, sonriendo de oreja a oreja como si nada hubiese sucedido. —Nunca te pregunté qué es lo que haces.

—Realmente aún no lo he decidido. —Louis se encogió de hombros ante las arqueadas cejas de Harry—. Mis tías nunca me dejaron trabajar. Sólo he estado por mi propia cuenta durante unos meses. Tengo suficiente dinero para vivir durante mucho tiempo. Quiero hacer algo. Simplemente no he descubierto qué.

Harry se relajó en el borde del colchón. —¿Has pensado acerca de ir a la universidad?

Louis se encogió de hombros de nuevo. —Me gradué en una escuela privada, pero mis tías dijeron que la universidad sería una pérdida de tiempo. 

—No pregunté qué dijeron tus tías. Pregunté qué pensaste. —Harry gruñó y se pasó la mano por su cabello—. Ya no tienes que vivir bajo sus reglas.

—Sólo las tuyas, —soltó Louis antes que pudiese detenerse. Mordiéndose el labio ante su arrebato, bajó la mirada hacia sus manos donde estaban cerradas en puños en sus regazos—. Lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso.

—No. Tienes razón. —Harry se estiró a su lado y suspiró—. Sé que he sido un poco déspota.

Louis soltó un bufido ante el eufemismo.

Harry le dio un manotazo en la cadera. —Déjame terminar, mocoso. Nunca he tenido a nadie que me necesitase. Nunca he tenido a alguien a quien cuidar. No tengo ni idea qué hacer, pero sé que no quiero estropearlo. De manera que, sólo dame un descanso, ¿de acuerdo? Encontraré el equilibrio, pero ahora mismo prefiero errar por precaución.

—Lo entiendo. —Principalmente no quería discutir. Podía ver el punto de Harry, pero eso no quería decir que no se frustrase con el hombre cuando intentaba tratarle como un niño—. Sin embargo, aún voy a decirte cuando estés actuando como un gigantesco dolor de mi culo.

Harry se rio entre dientes y rodó para besar el vientre de Louis. —No espero nada menos.

—Así que, ¿qué quieres hacer esta noche?

—¿Qué tal si bajamos a Station 4?

—¿Qué es eso? —Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y arrugó la nariz.

—Es un club. Podemos conseguir un par de bebidas y quizás bailar un poco. Te divertirás.

—¿Vas mucho ahí? —A Louis no le gustó la chispa de celos que sintió. Esos innumerables hombres que Harry había introducido en su cama eran cosa del pasado. No debería estar celoso de algo sobre lo que no tenía el control.

—No es mi lugar favorito, —aseguró Harry.

—¿Dónde está tu lugar favorito? —Mierda, debería dejarlo pasar, pero no pudo.

—Uh, paso mucho tiempo en The Edge.

—Entonces quiero ir ahí.

—Bebé, realmente no quieres. Es un poco... bueno, no creo que te gustase. Quizás podamos salir a cenar y ver una película en su lugar. ¿Cómo suena eso?

Sonaba como una distracción para Louis. —Quiero ir a The Edge.

Harry cerró los ojos y gimió. —Louis, no cre...

Louis lanzó las mantas hacia atrás y saltó fuera de la cama. —Voy a ducharme, y espero que estés preparado para salir en media hora. Si no quieres llevarme, está bien. Iré por mi propia cuenta.

Rodando de espaldas, Harry lanzó el brazo sobre su rostro y gruñó. —Estaré preparado, pero, ¿no te has duchado ya?

—Sí, pero necesito otra. —Con un altivo resoplido, Louis se marchó.

(...)

—Deja de inquietarte.

—¡No puede evitarlo!

Harry rodó los ojos y tiró de Louis por el aparcamiento. Por qué había estado de acuerdo en traer al hombre a The Edge estaba más allá de él. Bueno, eso no era cierto. Había estado de acuerdo porque sabía que Louis haría buena su amenaza e iría sin él. Harry sabía exactamente lo que pasaba en el bar, y no había jodida manera que permitiese que su pareja pusiera un pie solo en el lugar.

Debería haber mantenido su estúpida boca cerrada. Con toda la charla que Louis hizo sobre salir solo y experimentar el mundo, Harry asumió que el hombre había estado al menos en un club gay desde que se mudó a Dallas. Una vez se dio cuenta de su error, había sido demasiado tarde para retractarse.

—Oh. Dios. Mío. —Louis se quedó boquiabierto cuando atravesaron las puertas y entraron en el poco iluminado bar. No era tan grande o agradable como algunos de los clubes del centro. Eso no molestaba a Harry. Sólo había una razón para que viniese a The Edge.

Mantuvo un fuerte agarre en la mano de Louis mientras le arrastraba más allá de la pista de baile y hacia la maltratada barra de roble. Sólo había cuatro hombres bailando en ese pequeño lugar de madera en la esquina. Cada uno de ellos completamente desnudos y envolviéndose alrededor de brillantes postes de varias sensacionalistas maneras.

Louis no podía apartar los ojos de ellos. —Veo por qué vienes aquí tanto.

Los bailarines eran agradables, pero esa no era la razón por la que Harry frecuentase el bar. Casi habían llegado a la barra situada en la esquina posterior cuando tres hombres dieron un paso frente a él. —Hola, Harry, — ronroneó el primer hombre mientras comenzaba a frotarse contra él—. No te vi el pasado fin de semana.

—Estuve fuera de la ciudad, —respondió Harry de manera brusca cuando alejó al hombre. Y había una razón por la que venía a The Edge cada fin de semana y algunas veces durante la semana. Nunca había escasez de atractivos y dispuestos hombres queriendo sólo una hora con él.

—Te echamos de menos, —se quejó el segundo hombre—. No tuvimos a nadie con el que jugar.

Harry no sabía el nombre de los hombres. Infiernos, ni siquiera podía recordar si había llevado a uno o más de ellos a casa, o si sólo les dejaba chuparle en uno de los oscuros rincones del bar.

Intentó empujarles de nuevo para pasar, pero se movieron con él, formando una barricada entre él y la barra. Mirando sobre su hombro, encontró a Louis aún pegado a los hombres que giraban en la pista de baile. Quizás con un poco de suerte podría deshacerse de sus admiradores antes que su pareja se diese cuenta.

El tercer hombre, y el más grande del trío, empujó contra él y agarró la entrepierna de Harry. —Ven a jugar con nosotros. —Harry decidió entonces que nunca había llevado a ninguno de estos hombres a su casa. No sólo no eran su tipo físicamente, sino que estaban demasiado necesitados.

—Muévete, —gruñó Harry.

—Oh, nos gusta rudo. —El más pequeño de los tres gimió y le dio un visible escalofrío de placer.

Mili tenía temperamento, y no se permitía formar vínculos emocionales, pero no era violento por naturaleza. Si los idiotas no dejaban de tocarle, podría necesitar repensar su posición en eso. Tirando de Louis hacia adelante, envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su pareja y lo sostuvo cerca a su lado. —Muévete, —repitió.

Tres pares de ojos se abrieron como platos, y se quedaron boquiabiertos. —¿Quién es este? Nunca traes a nadie contigo, —dijo el primer hombre de manera indignada.

—Las cosas cambian. Ahora salid de mi puto camino antes que me enoje. Debería haber sabido que no sería tan fácil. 

—Compartiremos, — contestó finalmente el tercer hombre—. Es lindo.

—Es mío. —Harry apenas sonaba humano, incluso a sus propios oídos. Esto había sido una mala idea. —Louis, nos vamos.

La pequeña mano de Louis se alzó para acariciar el pecho de Harry. — Vamos a conseguir primero una bebida. Estos chicos se estaban yendo, de todos modos. —Sonrió fríamente al trío—. ¿Verdad?

El segundo hombre le devolvió la sonrisa. —Te irás antes de la mañana. Podemos esperar hasta el próximo fin de semana. Todo el mundo sabe que sólo consigues una ronda con Harry.

Harry quería que un agujero se abriese en el suelo y le tragase. No era que las cosas que decían sobre él no fuesen ciertas, pero no le gustaba tener todo expuesto a Louis de esa manera. Su pareja sabía acerca de su pasado, pero no era correcto restregárselo por la cara.

Antes que Harry pudiese enojarse, Louis habló de nuevo. —¿Eso es así? —Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió con suficiencia a los hombres. Entonces se dio la vuelta y se moldeó en el pecho de Harry—. ¿Podemos irnos a casa ahora?

Harry levantó a su pareja en sus brazos y le besó los labios. — Podemos ir a donde quieras. ¿Qué tal a cenar?

Louis sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. —Me gustaría eso. Creo que tenían razón. Este lugar no es para mí.

—Lo sé, mikro. Tampoco creo que este lugar sea para mí. —Harry había estado tenso y nervioso desde el momento que entraron en el lugar. Un lugar que alguna vez gobernó ahora tenía poco atractivo para él. ¿Qué necesitaba con extraños sin nombre cuando tenía algo tan perfecto en sus brazos? 

—¿Te estás yendo?

—¿Dijiste casa?

—¿Cenar? ¿Cómo una cita?

Harry ignoró al trío y besó de nuevo a Louis. —Vamos. —Comenzó a bajar a su amante, pero Louis se aferró a él como una sanguijuela—. Uh, ¿Louis? 

—Este lugar es asqueroso. Voy a tener que tirar a la basura estos zapatos cuando llegue a casa, y son completamente nuevos.

Harry se rio todo el camino hacia la puerta con su pareja aún envuelto en sus brazos.


	7. Capítulo 6

—Oh, wow. —Louis se inclinó contra la puerta del dormitorio y se lamió los labios—. Definitivamente me estás proporcionando fantasías aquí.

Harry terminó de meterse la camisa de su uniforme azul y sonrió con picardía. —¿Te gusta un hombre en uniforme, bebé?

—Nop. —Louis sacudió la cabeza—. Pero me gustas tú en uniforme. ¡Yum! 

Harry se rio entre dientes mientras cruzaba la habitación para dar un rápido beso a Louis en la parte superior de su cabeza. —Prometo que te daré reanimación boca a boca si comienzas a sentir falta de aliento.

Tatareando alegremente, Louis se frotó contra su enorme pareja. —¿Qué tal ahora?

—Tengo que ir a trabajar, sirenita. Estaré en casa antes que despiertes por la mañana. —Besó la cabeza de Louis de nuevo—. Mantén la cama caliente para mí.

—Tu trabajo no es peligroso, ¿verdad?

—Nah. —Harry dio un paso hacia atrás y acunó la mejilla de Louis—. No te preocupes tanto.

—De acuerdo, entonces espero que tengas una buena noche en el trabajo. Voy a leer un rato y me acostaré temprano.

—¿Estás seguro que estarás bien aquí solo?

Louis rodó los ojos. Si Harry le preguntaba una vez más iba a gritar. —Me gusta tenerte alrededor, chico grande. Eso no quiere decir que no pueda cuidar de mí durante unas horas.

Esperaba que Harry se enojase como siempre hacía, pero en su lugar, el hombre simplemente se rio. —Sé que puedes. También me gusta tenerte alrededor, de manera que no te metas en problemas mientras esté fuera. — Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y frunció el ceño—. ¿Tienes algún amigo?

—¿Y tú? —Contrarrestó Louis. No era que no quisiera amigos. Simplemente no era bueno conociendo gente.

—Uno o dos, créelo o no. Deberías intentar hacer algunos amigos.

—Trabajaré en ello, —dijo Louis para tranquilizar a su amante—. Ahora sal de aquí antes que llegues tarde al trabajo. Tengo tu número de móvil, tres diferentes números de hospital y el número del servicio de ambulancias. Sé cómo localizarte si algo sucede.

Harry parecía que diría algo, pero en su lugar, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. —Sé que estarás bien. Te veré por la mañana.

Después que Harry se fuese, Louis fue a la cocina para encontrar algo para comer. No estaba exactamente hambriento, pero no había comido nada en todo el día. Su pobre apetito era otra cosa que a su pareja le gustaba darle la lata. Eso, junto con el hecho que Harry sentía que Louis estaba demasiado flaco. Louis no le había dicho nada a su amante, pero él también estaba cada vez más preocupado.

Desde que llegó a casa desde Escocia, apenas se las había apañado para comer algo y en realidad vomitaba. También había perdido dos kilos en la semana desde que Harry se había mudado con él. No era susceptible a enfermedades como la gripe. Además, realmente no se sentía enfermo. Simplemente nunca estaba hambriento.

—Te está robando tu canción, —dijo una suave voz femenina desde detrás de él.

Louis cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente durante un minuto completo antes de sentirse lo suficientemente calmado para enfrentar a su tía. Abriendo los ojos, cerró la puerta de la nevera y se giró lentamente para enfrentar a su tía Morigan. —¿Dos veces en veinticuatro horas? ¿No tienes que arruinar la vida de alguien más? —Sintió una punzada de culpa al hablar tan fríamente a su tía, pero el dolor de su última conversación aún pesaba con fuerza en su corazón.

—Lamento las cosas que dije.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron como platos. Sus tías nunca se disculpaban.

—Fue cruel de mi parte hablarte de tu madre de esa manera. También estaba equivocada. Serena habría estado tan orgullosa de ti. Sé que yo lo estoy.

—No quiero hablar de mamá. —Dolía demasiado. Dios, la echaba tanto de menos. Casi cien años, y aún podía recordar exactamente cómo sonaba su voz, la manera que su cabello brillaba a la luz del sol, el dulce aroma de su perfume. Lo recordaba todo. No era que quisiera olvidarla, pero algunas veces pensaba que sería mejor que el constante dolor que le traían sus recuerdos.

—Te está robando tu voz, —repitió Morigan.

—Ni siquiera sé qué significa eso. ¿Cómo puede robar mi canción? Canto todo el tiempo.

Morigan se acercó y puso su mano contra el cuello de Louis. —No la canción aquí. —Su mano se movió para descansar sobre su corazón—. Sino la canción aquí.

Louis suspiró y dejó caer su barbilla hacia su pecho. —Me hace feliz, de manera que no veo como eso puede ser cierto.

—No es tu verdadera pareja.

—¡Lo es! —La cabeza de Louis se levantó de golpe, y fulminó con la mirada a su tía—. Tenemos el mismo día de cumpleaños. Somos de la misma edad. La perla brilló cuando se la di. ¡Es mío!

—¿Brilla cuando cantas?

Eso le detuvo en seco. Harry le pedía que cantase casi cada noche, pero no podía recordar que la perla brillase incluso una vez.

—¿Ves, mi amor? Estás destinado a otro. —Morigan suspiró y le envolvió en sus brazos—. Intentamos protegerte, Louis. Sé que piensas que somos entrometidas e intrusivas, pero era por tu propio bien. Si continúas entregando tu cuerpo a alguien que no sea tu verdadera pareja, tu canción morirá. Se lamenta del acto y lo ve como una traición a su mitad faltante.

Louis apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su tía y gimió. —¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—No fue un problema hasta que decidiste mudarte lejos de nosotras. Lo siento, cariño.

El pensamiento de renunciar a Harry se sintió como si alguien le estuviese arrancando las entrañas a través del ombligo. —No podemos separarnos. Los ancianos dieron instrucciones específicas.

—Hemos hablado con el Anciano Swanson. Estará aquí mañana para romper el hechizo.

—¿Qué? —Louis se alejó de su tía y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza—. ¡No! No puedes hacer eso. Aún podría no amar a Harry, pero es mi pareja.

—No hay nada más que discutir, —dijo Morigan con un tono de voz de finalidad—. Regresaré mañana con el anciano.

Ella desapareció, dejando a Louis solo y miserable. Arrastrando los pies por el pasillo, entró en su dormitorio y se subió a la cama sin ni siquiera quitarse la ropa. Echando las mantas sobre su cabeza, cerró los ojos y rezó que despertase a la mañana siguiente para encontrar que todo había sido un sueño.

Congelado hasta los huesos y completamente exhausto, Harry se quitó el uniforme y se arrastró bajo las mantas detrás de Louis. Tiró de su pareja a sus brazos, sólo necesitando sentir al hombre y saber que estaba bien.

Louis siseó y se retorció hasta que enfrentó a Harry. —Estás congelado.

—Lo siento, bebé. —Harry besó la frente de Louis—. Sólo necesitaba sostenerte.

—¿Mala noche en el trabajo?

—Algo así.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Harry metió la cabeza de Louis debajo de su barbilla y le abrazó con más fuerza. —Seis coches chocaron en la autopista. Tres personas murieron antes que incluso pudiésemos llegar allí. Uno era una niña de cinco años con el cabello rubio más hermoso.

—Oh, Harry. —Louis sorbió la nariz y se acurrucó más cerca—. Lo siento mucho.

—Gracias. —No era la primera vez que Harry había llegado a casa con el corazón sangrando porque había perdido una vida. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que tenía a alguien con quien compartir el dolor—. Gracias, —repitió.

Louis apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry y comenzó a cantar. Cada músculo en el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a relajarse, sus párpados volviéndose pesados y algo de la angustia se desvaneció. Pero aún no estaba preparado para dejarse ir. —Por favor, detente, —susurró—. Necesito recordar.

—No hay nada que pudieras haber hecho, y torturarte no va a ayudar a nadie. No puedo alejar esos recuerdos, Harry. Pero puedo ayudar a que te relajes lo suficiente para dormir hasta que estés preparado para lidiar con ellos. —Entonces comenzó a cantar de nuevo.

Harry no discutió. ¿Cómo podría cuando el simple sonido de la voz de Louis le calmaba como nada podía haberlo hecho? La voz de Louis sonaba un poco más rasposa de lo habitual. ¿Quizás fuese porque Harry le había despertado? ¿Y era su imaginación, o Louis se sentía incluso más delgado de lo normal?

—Louis, ¿qué está pasando?

—Estoy cantando para ti.

—Estás temblando. —No lo había notado al principio, pero cuanto más cantaba Louis, más temblaba su cuerpo.

—Sólo es frío.

Harry no se lo estaba creyendo. Alejándose de su amante, estudió a Louis cuidadosamente. Los primeros rayos de la mañana atravesaban parte de las cortinas y bañó el cuerpo de su pareja. Louis se veía más pálido de lo normal y mucho más delgado. Sus mejillas estaban hundidas, su rostro demacrado y oscuros círculos manchaba la delicada piel debajo de sus ojos. Incluso su cabello se veía débil y sin vida. ¿Se había visto tan mal antes que Harry se fuese a trabajar? ¿Cómo pudo haber dejado así a Louis?

—Mikro, ¿qué te ocurre?

—Le estás matando.

Harry gruñó y levantó la mirada hacia la mujer de pie al lado de la cama. Louis tenía tantas jodidas tías que no podía recordar cuál era ella, pero las odiaba a todas. —Fuera.

Ella se dio la vuelta sin decir una palabra y se deslizó fuera de la habitación. Harry sabía que era demasiado esperar que le hubiese escuchado. En cuestión de minutos, ella regresó con el Anciano Swanson y otras tres mujeres a su lado. —Rompe el hechizo, —exigió ella.

—¿Qué? —Harry se puso en pie de un salto y comenzó a gruñir—. ¿Qué cojones piensas que estás haciendo? ¡Es mío!

—¡Y mira lo que le estás haciendo! —Chilló una de las mujeres—. Si realmente te preocupas por él, le dejarás solo.

Harry sintió que la sangre se drenaba de su rostro cuando se giró para mirar a su pareja. ¿Le había hecho esto a Louis? —¿Bebé?

Con lo que parecía mucho esfuerzo, Louis salió de la cama y se puso en pie sobre tambaleantes piernas. Harry le atrapó en sus brazos antes que pudiera caerse y le acunó contra su pecho. —¿Louis?

—Estoy bien, —susurró Louis—. No permitas que te alejen. —Sus párpados cayeron un poco, y su cabeza se desplomó contra el hombro de Harry—. No permitas que lo hagan.

—¿Te hice esto? —Harry tragó con fuerza el bulto en su garganta. Si le había hecho esto a su pareja, no había manera que luchase contra las tías de Louis en esto.

Louis sacudió la cabeza. —No sé qué está mal, pero no es tu culpa. — Sus palabras se hacían más suaves mientras hablaba—. No puedes permitírselo, Harry.

Una de las mujeres se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso hacia adelante para quedar de pie al lado del anciano. —¿Debería comenzar? —Preguntó ella.

La atención de Harry fue de golpe hacia ella y luego al Anciano Swanson mientras una guerra estallaba en su interior. ¿Les permitiría alejar a Louis de él? Quería ser egoísta y mantener al hombre para sí, pero, ¿cómo haría eso si realmente estaba matando a su pareja?

No. Por una vez en su miserable vida, necesitaba hacer lo que era mejor para alguien además de él mismo. Había jurado proteger a Louis. Si eso significaba dejarle ir, entonces que así fuese. —Hazlo, —susurró mientras acariciaba con su mejilla la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis—. Lo siento, bebé. No puedo verte sufrir por mi causa.

Una semana. Le había tomado sólo una semana a Louis atravesar cada muro que Harry había construido. ¿Qué sucedería en otra semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? Nunca lo sabría, y eso le causaba un dolor en el pecho que hizo que fuese difícil respirar.

Se quitó el collar y lo puso en la palma de la mano de Louis. Ya no le pertenecía.

Louis lo levantó y sacudió. —Te lo di, Harry Styles. No lo quiero de regreso. ¿Realmente soy tan prescindible que sólo vas a rendirte así?

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Louis? No voy a seguir haciéndote daño.

—No me estás haciendo daño. —Louis sacudió el collar ante él de nuevo—. No sé qué está pasando, pero no tiene...

Se interrumpió de manera abrupta y miró fijamente hacia abajo a la pequeña perla en la palma de su mano. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en rendijas, y giró la cabeza lentamente para fulminar con la mirada a sus tías. —Este no es mío. —Lanzó el collar al suelo—. ¿Dónde está?

—No seas ridículo, Louis, —dijo la pelirroja dulcemente—. Simplemente estás enfermo ahora mismo. Por supuesto que ese es tu collar.

—He llevado ese collar todos los días durante más de cien años. Sé cómo se ve, y ese no es. ¿Dónde Está?

El Anciano Swanson se aclaró la garganta. —Drea, ¿eso es cierto?

Harry comenzó a gruñir. Podía decir por la mirada en el rostro de la mujer que su respuesta sería afirmativa. No sabía qué significaba, o por qué habían reemplazado la perla, pero imaginaba que estaba directamente relacionado con el deterioro en la salud de Louis.

—Fue por su propio bien, —se defendió.

Harry gruñó más alto. —Intentaste quitarle a su pareja. ¡Casi jodidamente le mataste! ¿Y eso fue por su propio bien? —Harry dio un amenazante paso hacia adelante, Louis aún aferrado en sus brazos—. ¡Vil, manipuladora, mentirosa puta!

—¿De qué otra manera se suponía que lo alejásemos de ti? —Gritó.

Harry sintió sus dientes alargarse, y sus músculos se flexionaron mientras su perro aullaba para ser liberado. Ya ni siquiera podía formar palabras coherentes. Le tomó cada gramo de autocontrol que tenía no dejar caer a Louis en el colchón y lanzarse hacia la mujer.

—Dámelo, —insistió otra de las tías y dio un paso hacia adelante.

Harry gruñó, su labio superior enroscándose sobre sus afilados dientes. Ella dejó caer sus manos y dio un salto hacia atrás inmediatamente. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo suficientemente bueno. Todos aún estaban demasiado cerca de su pareja. Su perro se había hecho cargo por completo, y todo lo que sabía era que esa gente había dañado a su pareja y ahora querían llevárselo.

Una pequeña mano comenzó a acariciar su pecho, y el sonido más hermoso del mundo llegó a sus oídos, penetrando el rojo laberinto de su ira. Harry dejó de gruñir y de nuevo frotó su mejilla contra la cabeza de Louis. Su shifter prácticamente rodaba y meneaba la cola. Un suave retumbar comenzó en su pecho, un sonido feliz que se hizo más ruidos mientras más le acariciaba Louis y le cantaba.

—Te sugiero que le devuelvas su perla, —dijo el Anciano Swanson tranquilamente.

Harry se las apañó para hacer retroceder su perro lo suficiente para recordar qué estaba pasando. Eso sólo le enojó de nuevo.

Louis cantó un poco más alto, y Harry se calmó de nuevo inmediatamente. —Creo que deberíais escuchar al anciano, —dijo Louis sin alejar la mirada de Harry. Entonces volvió a cantar.

Un momento después, una de las tías de Louis dio un paso hacia adelante, y Harry le gruñó de manera brutal. Louis levantó la mano, y ella dejó caer el colgante en la palma de su mano corrió de nuevo al otro lado de la habitación. —Creo que esto te pertenece. —Louis sonrió dulcemente y extendió la mano para colocarlo en la cabeza de Harry.

La pequeña perla comenzó a brillar en ese hermoso tono azul, brillando con más intensidad y pulsando cuando Louis continuó cantando. Harry observó asombrado cuando la piel de su pareja regresó a su suave color melocotón y crema, su cabello comenzó a brillar y la oscuridad desapareció de debajo de sus ojos.

—Si alguna vez intentáis alejarle de mí de nuevo, si alguna vez le hacéis daño de nuevo, prometo que será la última vez que le veáis. —Harry levantó la mirada hacia las personas aún reunidas en su dormitorio—. Ahora, fuera.

—Louis, ¿deseas presentar una queja formal contra tus tías? —El Anciano Swanson miró a las mujeres antes de regresar su atención a Louis y sonreír de manera alentadora.

Las cejas de Louis se juntaron, y le tomó mucho tiempo responder. —Ella es una bruja, ¿cierto? —Señaló hacia la mujer de pie lejos del resto.

—Sí. —El anciano inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en confusión—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—No quiero presentar una queja. Son mi familia, y sin importar lo que hayan hecho, aún las amo. —Tomó una profunda respiración y la dejó salir lentamente—. No me gusta que sientan que tienen derecho a entrar en mi casa cada vez que les apetezca. También pienso que pasará un tiempo antes que tenga ganas de verlas. —Giró la cabeza hacia sus tías—. Las amo, pero ahora mismo no puedo confiar en ustedes.

—Louis, ¿qué estás diciendo? —Las tres tías se veían tristes y un poco temerosas.

Louis señaló hacia la bruja. —¿Puede lanzar un encantamiento de barrera para mantener a todos fuera a menos que les invitemos a entrar?

—Oh, puedo hacer eso. —La bruja sonrió de manera brillante y luego se giró para sacarles la lengua a las tías de Louis—. Odiosas y viejas brujas, —murmuró en voz baja.

A Harry le gustó al instante.

—¿Anciano? —Preguntó la bruja.

El Anciano Swanson sonrió a las tías, aunque no se veía muy cálida. —Creo que es una idea excelente. —Asintió con la cabeza hacia Harry y Louis antes de escoltar a todo el mundo fuera de la habitación—. Buenos días, caballeros.

—¿Harry?

Harry apretó a Louis contra su pecho. —¿Sí, bebé? ¿Qué pasa? Cualquier cosa que quieras, puedes tenerlo.

Louis soltó una risita, y Harry pensó que se desmayaría de la alegría. —Sólo iba a decir que estoy hambriento.

Harry dejó caer a Louis en el colchón y salió corriendo de la habitación hacia la cocina mientras la risa de su pareja sonaba en toda la casa. Aún no sabía cómo el colgante estaba relacionado con la anterior condición de Louis, pero aún no se preocuparía de eso. Louis se lo explicaría pronto. Por ahora, Harry no quería hablar de nada desagradable.

Una vez tuviese a su pareja alimentada, descansada y posiblemente incluso violada, entonces podrían hablar acerca de lo que había sucedido en su habitación. De alguna manera, dudaba que hubiesen visto lo último de las tías de Louis. No parecían las típicas mujeres que se rendían fácilmente.

—¿Dejarías de pensar tanto? —Louis entró en la cocina y saltó sobre el mostrador a su lado. Se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Harry—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ponerme primero. A pesar que significaba que tendrías que dejarme ir, estuviste dispuesto a romper el vínculo para mantenerme a salvo. De manera que, gracias.

Harry se movió entre las extendidas piernas de Louis y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor. Apoyando su barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de su pareja, cerró los ojos y sonrió. —Admitiré que tengo motivos puramente egoístas en querer mantenerte a salvo.

—¿Mmm? —Louis pasó su nariz por la garganta de Harry.

Su cabeza comenzó a flotar, y su desnuda polla se hinchó, presionando incómodamente contra el mostrador—. Uh...

—¿Sí? —Pudo escuchar la sonrisa en el tono de voz de Louis—. ¿Estabas diciendo?

Harry gruñó, agarró a su pareja y corrió de regreso al dormitorio. Se zambulló en la cama, rodando de manera que Louis aterrizase sobre él. Dando una palmadita en la parte posterior de la cabeza de su amante, instó a Louis hacia su boca.

—¿Estás intentando distraerme?

¿Lo estaba? Harry ni siquiera podía recordar de lo que habían estado hablando alrededor del latido de su polla. —No más charla.

Louis soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos antes que una sonrisa se extendiese por sus labios. —Supongo que puedo vivir con eso.

Fuera de su mente con lujuria, Harry comenzó a tirar de la ropa de Louis, rasgándolas en algunos lugares en su desesperada necesidad de piel. Louis chilló y salió disparado como si hubiese sido electrocutado. —Uh, ¿Louis?

Louis sacudió la cabeza. —Tengo que tomar una ducha.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —Harry agarró la base de su polla y gimió—. Bebé, vamos. Me estoy muriendo aquí.

—Seré rápido. —Entonces desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

Completamente confundido y muy frustrado, Harry rodó fuera de la cama y siguió a su pareja. No había una regla que dijese que ambos no podían tener lo que querían al mismo tiempo.


	8. Capítulo 7

Intentando darse prisa, Louis saltó a la ducha antes que el agua tuviese tiempo de calentarse. Con los dientes castañeando, agarró el jabón y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

La puerta de cristal se deslizó abriéndose, y Harry entró detrás de él. —¡Hijo de puta! —Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Louis y le dio la vuelta de manera que su enorme cuerpo bloquease el helador chorro—. Me gustan tus partes y piezas. ¿Estás intentando congelarlas?

Sonriendo como un idiota, Louis se acercó y se frotó contra su pareja, moliendo su dura polla en el muslo de Harry. Maldita sea, el hombre era enorme. —Todo aún está muy intacto, Sr. Styles.

Las manos de Harry comenzaron a vagar por su cuerpo, y Louis realmente ronroneó. Amaba la sensación de esas grandes y fuertes manos tocándole. —Estás todo húmedo y resbaladizo. —Harry sollozó, y Louis pensó que era lo más lindo que alguna vez hubiese escuchado.

—Te necesito, chico grande.

Harry tiró de él más cerca y luego sacudió la cabeza y le alejó. Entonces le acercó de nuevo como si pensara que no podría evitarlo. Sacudió la cabeza una vez más y apartó a Louis de él.

La siguiente vez que Harry le alcanzó, Louis se rio a carcajadas. —¿Planeas decidirte pronto?

Su pareja le frunció el ceño. —Te ves saludable.

—Umm, ¿sí? —Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Cuál es el problema aquí?

—Hace unos minutos te veías como un muerto.

—Wow, no eres dulce con los cumplidos.

El ceño fruncido de Harry se profundizó. —Pensé que estabas a punto de morir, y ahora te ves tan saludable como siempre. Te quiero, pero no quiero hacerte daño.

—Eres lindo. —Louis se frotó de nuevo contra el pecho de Harry—. Estoy perfectamente bien, bebé. De hecho, me siento genial.

—¿Por qué es eso? Estoy suponiendo que tiene que ver con esto. — Harry toqueteó la perla alrededor de su cuello—. Sin embargo, no lo entiendo.

Louis suspiró. —¿Quieres hablar acerca de eso ahora? —Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la impresionante erección de Harry y la acarició—. Te lo explicaré todo más tarde. ¿Por favor? —Louis estaba a punto de volverse malditamente loco. Su polla palpitaba, sus testículos dolían y su culo se apretó con ansia—. Realmente, realmente te necesito.

— Tanto, ¿huh? —Harry sonrió y giró a Louis hacia la fría pared de la cabina de la ducha.

Louis presionó las palmas de sus manos contra los azulejos para prepararse y sacó su culo, meneándolo de manera invitadora. El agua finalmente se había calentado, y se molió contra su espalda, ahuyentando el frío. Las manos de Harry se deslizaron por la espalda de Louis y sobre su respingón culo, enviando a Louis de cálido a sobrecalentado en segundos.

—¿Por qué no puedo decirte que no? —Harry cubrió la espalda de Louis, soplando con sus labios por la nuca de Louis y por encima de sus hombros. 

—Me dices no todo el tiempo, —argumentó Louis sin aliento.

En lugar de entrar en la discusión, Harry regresó a besar y mordisquear la piel de Louis, dejando un rastro de cálido líquido por su columna vertebral. —Tan suave, —exhaló, las palmas de sus manos pasando por los costados de Louis y luego por su pecho.

—Por favor, —suplicó Louis, meneando su culo contra la ingle de Harry. Aunque habían pasado menos de veinticuatro horas, se sentía para siempre desde que Harry le había tocado de esta manera.

Fuertes dedos se envolvieron alrededor de su goteante polla y la acarició en un flojo agarre desde la base hasta la corona. Los labios de Harry nunca hicieron una pausa en su asalto al cuello y hombros de Louis. Arqueando su espalda, Louis bombeó en el puño de su pareja, intentando conseguir más fricción. Harry le estaba provocando, y Louis estaba a punto de volverse loco.

El suave chasquido de una tapa de botella sonó sobre el tamborilear del agua segundos antes que un resbaladizo dedo separase sus nalgas y comenzase a hacer círculos en su apretado fruncido.

—¿Desde cuándo tenemos lubricante en la ducha?

—Desde que insistes en ducharte siempre antes que follemos. Agarré una botella de lubricante resistente al agua cuando nos detuvimos para conseguir el otro lubricante después de nuestra cena.

Louis no recordaba a Harry comprando nada extra en la farmacia. Entonces ese dedo empujó en el interior de su agujero, y Louis ni siquiera pudo recordar su propio nombre. —¡Harry!

—Mmm, amo como dices mi nombre. Otra vez, bebé. —Harry hizo sierra con su dedo dentro y fuera del pasaje de Louis mientras chupaba el lóbulo de Louis en su boca y lo mordisqueaba. —¿No te duele demasiado?

—¡Más! —Exigió Louis. No, no estaba dolorido. Podía entender la preocupación de Harry considerando que había sido virgen antes de su emparejamiento y el hecho que habían estado haciéndolo como conejos durante una semana consecutiva. Sin embargo, Harry era su otra mitad. El cuerpo de Louis había sido diseñado específicamente para el enorme y corpulento shifter. Nada en el toque de Harry sería incómodo para él.

Un segundo dedo empujó en el interior de su agujero, y la otra mano de Harry se apretó alrededor de la dolorida polla de Louis. Louis se las apañó para durar lo suficiente para que Harry tuviese tres dedos bombeando dentro y fuera de su hambriento agujero antes que la necesidad se volviese demasiado para luchar. 

—Fóllame..., —sollozó, rodando su frente contra los azulejos cuando sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a temblar.

Harry extrajo sus dedos, y Louis sollozó ante el vacío. Entonces dos dedos empujaron de nuevo en el interior de manera ruda y se clavaron en su próstata. Louis gritó, semen saliendo disparado de su polla, y sus piernas temblaron tan violentamente que se habría caído a la bañera si Harry no le hubiese atrapado por la cintura.

Su amante le giró rápidamente, y Louis gritó cuando le alzaron en los fuertes brazos de su pareja. Harry salió de la ducha con Louis envuelto a su alrededor, trastabilló unos pasos y terminó clavando a Louis en la pared del cuarto de baño.

Sus bocas se encontraron en un caliente duelo de labios y lenguas mientras Louis se retorcía y gemía como una puta necesitada. Sin embargo, no le avergonzó. Así es exactamente como se sentía. Su erección nunca decayó, y cada embestida de sus caderas enviaba su palpitante longitud deslizándose sobre la ondulada extensión de los abdominales de Harry.

Levantándole de la pared, Harry salió del cuarto de baño, pero nunca llegaron a la cama. Terminando en el suelo en una maraña de brazos y piernas, rodaron unas pocas veces hasta que Harry se cernió sobre él con las piernas de Louis envueltas alrededor de su cintura. Otro chasquido de una tapa de botella, y frío lubricante goteó por su pliegue. Louis no sabía cómo Harry había permanecido lo suficientemente coherente para pensar en agarrarlo, pero estaba malditamente agradecido por el hecho.

La punta roma de la polla de Harry presionó contra su necesitado agujero, se deslizó por los músculos y se deslizó hasta la base en una lenta zambullida. Louis arqueó la espalda y empujó las caderas hacia arriba para tomar a Harry más profundo. Su pareja gruñó, enterró su rostro en el cuello de Louis y comenzó un ritmo rápido y furioso.

Su poderosa embestida les envió a deslizarse por la alfombra, pero a Louis no pudo haberle importado menos. Su cabeza giró de un lado a otro, sus dedos se revolvieron para agarrarse contra los resbaladizos hombros de Harry, y gritos de éxtasis se derramaron de su jadeante boca.

Harry les rodó hasta que Louis se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, su polla aún hinchada profundamente en el interior del apretado canal de Louis. Sostuvo las caderas de Louis en un apretado agarre, plantó los pies en el suelo y empujó hacia él como un hombre salvaje.

Sólo duró unos pocos minutos antes que Louis se encontrase rodando una vez más, y su espalda presionó contra el alfombrado suelo. Harry realmente estaba teniendo problemas tomando una decisión. Primero el incidente en la ducha, y ahora esto, Louis se estaba mareando con toda la indecisión. Entonces la siguiente dura embestida de Harry se clavó en su próstata, y Louis decidió ir con eso.

Estirando el cuello, gritó una y otra vez cuando sus testículos se apretaron contra su cuerpo y un sinfín de cuerdas de semen surgieron de su polla para bañarle el pecho y el vientre.

—No puedo. Necesito. Más. —Harry gruñó las palabras, sonando más animal que hombre. Sus caderas golpeaban más fuerte, más rápido, casi brutal en su asalto al convulsivo agujero de Louis—. Más profundo. No puedo profundizar.

Mirando a los frenéticos ojos de Harry, Louis pudo ver el miedo en esas profundidades verdes. Lo que sea que hubiese pasado por Harry, no podía controlarse a sí mismo y asustó muchísimo a su pareja. Con Harry siempre cerniéndose sobre él, tan protector y gentil, este duro y exigente ritmo probablemente le estaba destrozando por dentro.

Sin embargo, Louis no sabía cómo ayudar. Era obvio que su amante necesitaba correrse, no sería capaz de controlarse a sí mismo hasta que lo hiciese. Sólo había dos cosas en las que Louis podía pensar, y sin la suficiente sangre en el cerebro para escoger una, fue con ambas.

Girando la cabeza, desnudó su garganta para su pareja y dio una palmadita en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry para instarle que se acercase. —Reclámame.

—¡Mío! —Harry rugió lo suficientemente alto para que temblasen las ventanas antes de hundir sus caninos en la tierna carne del cuello de Louis.

Más fuerte, más rápido, saqueó el cuerpo de Louis, golpeando su polla en el túnel de Louis en un ritmo frenético. Todo el cuerpo de Louis se sentía como si hubiese sido destruido por un rayo. Su polla pulsaba, sus testículos se agitaron y justo antes que se corriese de nuevo, comenzó a cantar.

No era realmente una canción, más como un canturreado tartamudeo, pero fue lo mejor que pudo hacer cuando su tercer orgasmo le atravesó e hizo arder sus pulmones con la falta de oxígeno. Sin embargo, pareció ser justo lo que su pareja necesitaba. Harry extrajo sus colmillos y aulló a los cielos cuando la abrasadora lava salpicó las paredes internas de Louis.

Después de lo que se sintió como un largo y eterno clímax, ambos se dejaron caer al suelo, sudorosos, jadeantes y agotados. Harry salió de la temblorosa entrada de Louis y se tumbó a su lado. 

—Jodida mierda, — exhaló. 

Louis asintió con la cabeza de manera aturdida. —Puedes decir eso de nuevo. 

—¿Qué cojones acaba de suceder?

—No tengo ni idea.

Sin avisar, Harry se sentó rápidamente y arrastró a Louis a su regazo. Mimó y acarició, salpicando besos sobre el rostro de Louis. —Oh, bebé. Oh, mikro. Lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño? ¡Joder!

Louis sonrió cálidamente y besó los labios de Harry para detener las balbuceantes disculpas del hombre. —Estoy completamente bien, chico grande. No soy tan frágil como parezco, y nunca me he corrido tan fuerte en mi vida. No lo arruines sintiéndote culpable.

Harry soltó un bufido y metió la cabeza de Louis bajo su barbilla. — Eso no dice mucho ya que tu primer orgasmo sólo fue hace una semana.

Louis rodó los ojos. —Tuve orgasmos antes de conocerte, Sr. Styles.

El pecho de su pareja vibró cuando gruñó de manera posesiva. Eso sólo hizo que Louis soltase una risita. —Oh, tranquilízate. Todos fueron auto-inducidos. Te lo aseguro. Además, estás siendo un tramposo hipócrita.

Harry suspiró y frotó la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis con su mejilla. —Lo sé, y lo siento. No tengo derecho a sentirme celoso después del número de hombre que he ten... uh, sí. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos importa. Es tan diferente contigo.

Dándole una palmadita a su amante en el pecho, Louis puso un suave beso en el cuello de Harry. —Lo sé, bebé. Eso es porque eres mío.

—Creo que me gusta eso.

Louis sonrió y besó de nuevo el cuello de Harry. —Puedo verlo.

(...)

—¿Te estás yendo de nuevo?

Harry se rio entre dientes ante la expresión de puchero de su pareja. —Así es como funciona un trabajo, bebé.

—Sí, lo sé. —Louis suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá. Señaló el control remoto de la televisión y golpeó violentamente los botones—. Así que, ¿cuándo es tu siguiente día libre? ¿Siempre trabajas en el tercer turno? — Sonaba gruñón, y Harry lo encontró lindo como el infierno.

Acomodándose en el cojín junto a su amante, Harry tomó el control remoto de su mano y pulsó el botón de silencio. —¿Quieres decirme de qué se trata todo esto?

—No realmente. —Louis no le miró.

El hombre prácticamente le había empujado por la puerta la noche anterior, así que, ¿qué había sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas? — Louis, mírame.

Con un exasperante suspiro, Louis se dejó caer en el sofá y le miró fijamente. —¿Qué?

—Háblame. Fuiste muy claro que estarías bien aquí por tu propia cuenta mientras yo estuviese trabajando. Así que, ¿qué ha cambiado desde la última noche? Estoy intentando mantener el ritmo, pero estás haciendo que mi cabeza gire.

—Nada ha cambiado. —Louis dejó caer la cabeza en la parte de atrás del sofá y miró fijamente el techo—. Estoy bien. Ve a trabajar.

—Bien. —Harry se puso de pie y alisó las arrugas de su uniforme—. Te veré por la mañana. —Agarró su bolsa, besó la frente de Louis y comenzó a ir hacia la puerta.

—¿Harry?

—¿Sí, Louis? —Harry hizo una pausa con la mano en la manija, pero no se dio la vuelta.

—Lo siento, ¿sí?

Con una sonrisa torcida y una sacudida de cabeza, Harry cruzó corriendo de nuevo la habitación y besó los gruesos labios de Louis. —¿No sería más fácil si sólo hablases conmigo?

—Probablemente. —Louis sonrió con esa sonrisa especial que hacía revolotear el estómago de Harry—. Estoy bien aquí por mí mismo, pero te echo de menos cuando te vas. ¿Eso es extraño después de un poco más de una semana?

—No, en absoluto. —Harry frotó sus narices juntas—. Todo es nuevo y excitante ahora mismo. Dale otra semana, y me estarás echando por la puerta cuando sea mi hora de ir al trabajo.

Louis se rio entre dientes. —Ya veremos. Sin embargo, no respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Siempre trabajas en el tercer turno? ¿Y cuándo tienes un día libre?

—Sólo trabajo a media jornada, cariño. No necesito el dinero, pero me gusta mi trabajo. Sí, normalmente trabajo en el tercer turno, pero sólo son tres días a la semana. Puedo intentar cambiar de turno si quieres.

Louis lo consideró durante un momento, sus cejas juntándose mientras masticaba su labio inferior. —¿Te gusta más el turno de noche?

Harry sabía que tenía que ser honesto. —Sí.

Su amante balanceó la cabeza lentamente. —Entonces mantén tu horario. Quiero que seas feliz.

—Así que, ¿ahora estamos bien? —Harry llegaba al trabajo por los pelos, pero no quería irse hasta que supiese que todo estaba bien entre él y Louis.

—Estamos bien. Sólo me estaba sintiendo un poco necesitado y egoísta. Ve a trabajar, bebé. —Besó los labios de Harry—. Te veré por la mañana. Intenta no congelarme hasta la muerte esta vez.

Harry aún estaba sonriendo como un idiota cuando retiró su camioneta del camino y se dirigió al trabajo.


	9. Capítulo 8

A medida que se acercaban a finales de marzo, Harry comenzó a pensar seriamente en dejar su trabajo. Cada mañana cuando llegaba a casa después de un turno, encontraba a Louis temblando bajo las mantas y sollozando en su sueño. Aunque se recuperaba rápidamente, Louis siempre parecía pálido y agotado cuando Harry se metía por primera vez en la cama.

Cada vez le preguntaba a Louis qué pasaba, pero nunca recibía una respuesta más allá de las garantías de su pareja que estaba bien. Sin embargo, Harry no era estúpido. Lo que sea que estuviese pasando, definitivamente Louis no estaba bien, y su salud parecía tener una directa correlación con la presencia de Harry.

Durante los días libres de Harry, su amante se veía saludable y radiante. Aunque Louis siempre recuperaba su rosada piel rápidamente después del regreso de Harry, los tres días a la semana cuando tenía que estar lejos de su pareja, Louis se veía tenso y esquelético.

Arrastrándose al dormitorio después de un agotador turno de doce horas, Harry quedó de pie al lado de la cama y miró a su pareja de manera crítica mientras comenzaba a quitarse el uniforme. Como había esperado, las mejillas de Louis se veían hundidas, su rostro estaba pálido y oscuras manchas estropeaban la piel bajo sus ojos hundidos.

Una vez desnudo, se arrodilló al lado de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a su amante, y retiró gentilmente los castaños mechones del rostro de Louis. Justo ante sus ojos, los rasgos de Louis comenzaron a rellenarse, el color regresó a sus mejillas y los oscuros círculos se desvanecieron. El estridente timbre de su respiración disminuyó, los casi silenciosos sollozos remitieron y los temblores cesaron.

Con sus sospechas confirmadas, Harry frotó sus labios sobre la frente de Louis y se deslizó en el cuarto de baño para lavarse las últimas doce miserables horas. Cuando el agua caliente cayó sobre su cabeza y en cascada por su espalda, Harry cerró los ojos y gimió.

Amaba su trabajo, y era malditamente bueno en ello. Sin embargo, nada era más importante para él que la seguridad y felicidad de Louis. Saber que había hecho algo para causar dolor a su pareja se sintió como un atizador caliente en su estómago.

La puerta de la ducha se abrió, y un Louis de aspecto somnoliento se subió detrás de él, moldeándose de manera instantánea a la espalda de Harry. —Buenos días, bebé. ¿Cómo fue el trabajo?

La preocupación de Louis por él retorció aún más sus entrañas.

¿Cuántas veces la había jodido desde su encuentro con la pequeña sirena en Escocia? ¿Y cuántas veces le había perdonado Louis o pasado por alto su idiotez? La respuesta a ambas era simple, demasiadas veces.

Dándose la vuelta lentamente, tiró de Louis contra su pecho y simplemente le sostuvo. Le habría gustado dar un aviso de dos semanas, pero eso no era una opción. No podía soportar volver a casa para encontrar a Louis como lo había hecho esa mañana.

—El trabajo estuvo bien. Esta noche será mi última noche.

—¿Qué? —Louis se echó hacia atrás levantar la mirada hacia sus ojos—. ¿Por qué? Harry, amas tu trabajo. ¿Por qué querrías renunciar?

—Porque te está haciendo daño, —susurró.

Louis sacudió la cabeza con firmeza. —Estoy bien. Me tomó un poco de tiempo acostumbrarme a dormir solo, pero es todo. No estás renunciando a tu trabajo debido a mí.

Sin responder, Harry limpió y enjuagó a su pareja, cerró el agua y salió de la ducha. Se secó rápidamente antes de agarrar otra esponjosa toalla del armario y utilizarla para secar el agua de la piel y cabello de Louis. Luego levantó a su pareja en sus brazos, le llevó al dormitorio y le puso gentilmente en el centro de la cama.

Louis levantó la mirada hacia él con preocupación mientras se enterraba debajo de las mantas y levantaba un lado para que Harry se deslizase a su lado. —¿Qué está pasando realmente? —Preguntó una vez Harry estuvo en la cama con él.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Cada vez que vengo a casa del trabajo, estás pálido, tembloroso y te ves como si no hubieses dormido o comido en una semana. Cinco minutos después que estoy aquí, estás saludable. ¿Duele? ¿Dura todo el tiempo que estoy fuera?

Louis bajó la cabeza y se acurrucó contra el pecho de Harry. — Duele un poco, —admitió en voz baja—. Realmente no comienza hasta cerca de tres o cuatro horas después que te marchas. Sin embargo, no es tan malo. Como dijiste, una vez estás en casa, me siento perfectamente bien.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Harry apoyó su mejilla contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis y cerró los ojos.

—Porque sabía que reaccionarías de manera exagerada como lo estás haciendo ahora. Sólo son tres noches a la semana, Harry. No es un gran problema. Por favor, no renuncies a tu trabajo.

Harry soltó un bufido. Qué respuesta tan ridícula. Acababa de descubrir que su pareja había estado sufriendo durante al menos ocho horas mientras había estado en el trabajo, ¿y el hombre honestamente esperaba que no renunciase? —¿Sabes por qué te enfermas cuando estoy fuera?

—¡Ugh! No vas a escúchame, ¿cierto?

—Te estoy escuchando ahora mismo. Hice una pregunta, y estoy esperando la respuesta. —Harry no tenía idea de dónde había venido toda esta nueva paciencia. Simplemente no podía encontrar en sí mismo el estar enojado o frustrado con Louis. Hombre, se estaba convirtiendo en un jodido gilipollas. No podía importarle menos.

Louis pasó sus delicados dedos por la delgada tira de cuero que rodeaba el cuello de Harry. —Te dije que fuiste hecho para mí, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

—¿Y que una pedazo de mi alma fue colocado en el interior de esta perla? —Esperó a que Harry asintiese de nuevo con la cabeza— Cuando te di esto, fue mi manera de reclamarte. Las sirenas no mordemos ni intercambiamos sangre ni nada como shifters y vampiros. Sin embargo, este collar es una pequeña pieza de mí que te di. —Jugueteó con la pequeña piedra—. Cuando la aceptaste de buena gana, me convertí en parte de ti, y tú en una parte de mí.

—¿Y eso quiere decir? —Harry tenía una sospecha de a dónde iba dirigida la conversación, pero se lo guardaría para sí mismo en caso que estuviese equivocado.

—Esto va a sonar tan cursi, pero cuando te vas, te llevas parte de mí contigo. —Louis soltó un bufido y apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Harry—. Por eso estuve enfermo esa primera semana. Mis tías intercambiaron el collar, y no puedo vivir sin parte de mi alma.

—¿Qué pasa si te devuelvo el collar cuando me voy a trabajar? ¿Eso funcionaría?

Louis sacudió la cabeza. —No funciona de esa manera, bebé. Te dije que nos convertimos uno en parte del otro. Es un vínculo más fuerte que incluso el hechizo que los ancianos lanzaron sobre nosotros. Si dejases el collar aquí conmigo, tú serías el que sufriese cuando estuvieses lejos.

—Entonces no sería capaz de hacer mi trabajo de todos modos.

—Llamaré cuando me despierte.

Louis se quedó en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Harry casi se había quedado dormido cuando volvió a hablar. —¿Quizás podrías pedir una semana libre en su lugar? Podría haber una manera que mantuvieses tu trabajo sin que ninguno de nosotros se ponga enfermo.

Era una respuesta razonable, y Harry tuvo que admitir que le gustaba la posibilidad de continuar con su trabajo. —Una semana, Louis. Si no encuentras algo, lo haré. Eres más importante que conducir una ambulancia.

—Trato. —Louis le besó bajo la barbilla y se acurrucó aún más cerca.

—¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a tener que hablar con tus tías? — Harry gimió ante la posibilidad.

Louis se rio silenciosamente. —No te preocupes, Harry. Iré solo. No me gustaría someterte a eso.

Suspirando de alivio, Harry cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

(...)

Harry se paseó por la sala de estar con la perla de Louis aferrada en una mano y su móvil en la otra. Su pareja sólo se había ido durante una hora, y Harry ya se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Qué pasa si las tías de Louis no le permitían volver? Infiernos, ni siquiera sabía dónde había ido el hombre.

Abrió su teléfono y comenzó a marcar. Lo cerró de golpe antes que hubiese terminado. Estaba siendo un idiota. Sólo había pasado una hora. Podía esperar. Louis dijo que no estaría fuera más de tres horas. Sí, podía esperar.

Harry volvió a abrir su teléfono. Antes que pudiera marcar, comenzó a sonar. Frunciendo el ceño ante la pantalla, Harry presionó el botón para hablar y llevó el teléfono a su oído. —¿Papá?

—¿Por qué demonios estás vendiendo tu casa?

Respirando para contener el gruñido que retumbó en su pecho, Harry cruzó la sala de estar y echó un vistazo a través de las cortinas. Su padre estaba de pie al otro lado de la calle en el porche delantero de la casa. Harry solía vivir allí. Una visita personal de su padre nunca traía buenas noticias.

—¡Harry! —Ladró su padre.

—Me mudé, —dijo Harry sin convicción. ¿Cómo era que su padre siempre tenía la habilidad de reducirle a un humillante desastre con un puñado de palabras?

—Tenemos que hablar. ¿Dónde estás?

Harry tomó otra profunda respiración y abrió la puerta principal.

—Estoy al otro lado de la calle.

Su padre se dio la vuelta, y sus ojos perforaron a Harry desde la distancia. El hombre desconectó la llamada, metió el teléfono en su bolsillo y caminó hacia él. Resignado a lo inevitable, Harry también guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo y esperó que su padre subiese los escalones antes de girarse y entrar de nuevo en la casa.

—¿Puedo traerte algo?

—Siéntate.

Harry se sentó inmediatamente en el sofá como un cachorro entrenado. Dios, odiaba su reacción ante las órdenes de su padre. No sólo su padre era más grande que la vida físicamente, sino que el hombre irradiaba poder. Intentando actuar de manera casual, Harry se inclinó contra el respaldo del sofá y apoyó el tobillo izquierdo sobre la rodilla derecha. — Así que, ¿qué pasa?

Su padre se burló de él antes de componer sus rasgos. Unió las manos detrás de su espalda y comenzó a pasearse por la pequeña habitación. —He tolerado tu comportamiento y dado tu espacio, pero es hora que aceptes tus responsabilidades. Recuerdo lo que era ser joven, de manera que he hecho la vista gorda a tu rebelde comportamiento. Ahora es tiempo de crecer, Harry.

—¿Por qué no puede hacerlo Miles? —Harry no podía creer que sus padres realmente hubiesen puesto Miles a su hermano2. O eran muy poco imaginativos o tenían un sentido del humor realmente retorcido. Ya que Harry nunca había sabido que su padre encontrase algo divertido, tendía a inclinarse hacia lo primero.

2Hace referencia a que él se llama Milo y su hermano gemelo, Miles. Pierde sentido al adaptarlo. 

—Tu hermano tomará su lugar a mi lado, al igual que tú.

—Lo siento, pero eso no será posible. —Harry se armó de valor para la ira de su padre. No era la primera vez que habían tenido la conversación pero Harry tenía la intención de hacer que fuese la última—. Tengo una pareja que me necesita.

—Aún puedes tener a tu pareja. Tendrás que reproducirte de todos modos. —Su padre agitó la mano alrededor como si tuviese poco interés para él.

Harry se estremeció ante el pensamiento de reproducirse con una mujer. Las vaginas nunca le habían atraído, y no veía que eso cambiase pronto. —Mi pareja no es una mujer, —contestó tranquilamente.

Su padre se quedó muy quiero mientras miraba a Harry. —¿Te has emparejado a un hombre?

—Sí. —¿Se lo estaba imaginando o los ojos de su padre realmente se habían suavizado un poco?

Antes que pudiera decidirse, la heladora mirada había regresado y su padre reanudó su caminata. —Eso no importa. Dejarás a tu pareja y tomarás tu lugar a la cabeza de la manada.

—No.

—Tienes una obligación. Liderarás a los perros del infierno de Hades, o sufre mi desaprobación.

—Entonces supongo que sufriré. —Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. No dejaré a Louis. Literalmente morirá sin mí, y ya que estamos vinculados, yo también moriría. Entonces no sería de mucha utilidad para ti, ¿verdad?

—¡Hijo de puta! —Rugió su padre. Cuando se las apañó para tranquilizarse, se giró y señaló con un dedo al rostro de Harry—. Hiciste esto a propósito.

—No, no lo hice. Sin embargo, no lamento lo que sucedió. No quiero liderar a nadie. Sólo quiero que todo el mundo me deje solo, incluyéndote a ti. Miles puede liderar la manada y hacer muchos pequeños cachorritos. Aún puedes vigilar las puertas de Hades. Todos contentos.

—Esto no ha terminado.

Harry suspiró cuando su padre salió hecho una furia de la casa y cerró la puerta de un portazo detrás de él. —No pensé que sería así.

—¿Quién demonios era ese?

—¡Louis! —Harry se levantó de un salto del sofá y tiró a su pareja en sus brazos.

Louis se rio entre dientes. —También me alegro de verte, Harry. Ahora, ¿quién era el hombre muy gruñón que acaba de salir hecho una furia de nuestra casa?

—Mi padre.

—Ah, ya veo. ¿Simplemente puedo decir que las familias apestan?

—Tomo eso como que tu reunión con tus tías no fue bien. —A Harry no le importaba una mierda. Louis estaba en casa a salvo donde pertenecía, y todo el mundo podía irse al infierno. En el caso de su padre, significaba eso de manera literal.

—No me ayudarán. Quizás podamos preguntarle al Anciano Swanson en su lugar.

—¿Qué estás intentando conseguir de ellos? —Harry se dejó caer en el sofá y tiró a su pareja en su regazo.

—Realmente no lo sé. —Louis se acurrucó contra su pecho y suspiró—. Estaba esperando que hubiese una manera de que mantuvieses tu trabajo sin que ninguno de nosotros se pusiese enfermo mientras estamos separados. Si alguien lo supiese, me imaginé que serían mis tías. Sin embargo, no están dispuestas exactamente a dar la información en este momento.

—¿Por qué tienen un problema contigo estando emparejado a un hombre?

Louis sacudió la cabeza. —Tampoco sé eso. Nunca he sabido que antes tuviesen prejuicios o intolerancia. Eso no tiene sentido. —Sus suaves labios besaron ligeramente el cuello de Harry—. Así que, ¿qué quería tu padre?

—Que lidere una manada de perros del infierno en Hades.

—Ouch. Eso apesta.

La respuesta de Louis le hizo reírse entre dientes. —Le dije que no.

—Bueno, por supuesto que lo hiciste. No creo que hubiese estado tan enojado si hubieses estado de acuerdo con él. —Louis se levantó de un salto de su regazo y levantó su mano—. Vamos a almorzar a esa tienda a la vuelta de la esquina. Nos preocuparemos acerca de nuestras locas familias más tarde.

—Esa es la mejor idea que he escuchado en toda la semana.

—Sólo es martes, Harry. —Louis le dio una pícara sonrisa—. Dame tiempo. Estoy seguro que propondré algunos más antes del fin de semana.


	10. Capítulo 9

—¡Maldita sea! —Louis lanzó la llave inglesa al suelo e inspeccionó sus sangrantes nudillos. Arrastrándose por debajo del fregadero de la cocina, se golpeó la cabeza con el armario—. ¡Joder! —Gritó—. ¡Renuncio!

—¿Estás preparado para dejarme ayudar? —Harry se sentó en el mostrador al lado del fregadero, tomando una cerveza y viéndose demasiado divertido para el actual estado de ánimo de Louis.

—¿Dónde cojones has estado?

—En la tienda, donde me enviaste, podría añadir.

—¡Eso fue hace casi tres malditas horas!

—En realidad fueron unos noventa minutos. Estás de un estado de humor de mierda, ¿huh?

—¡Uhg! —Louis lanzó las manos al aire y pateó el armario, olvidándose por completo que estaba descalzo. Aulló de dolor, agarrando su piel y dando saltos alrededor hasta que perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de culo en mitad del suelo de la cocina.

Harry bajó de un salto del mostrador y se asentó a su lado. —¿Quieres decirme qué está mal?

—¡Esta jodida casa se está cayendo a pedazos!

La mano de su pareja se levantó para cubrir sus labios. —Sin palabrotas.

Louis le fulminó con la mirada. —El triturador de basura se apagó esta mañana. El calentador de agua está estropeado. La puerta trasera rechina. Las patas de la mesa se tambalean. —Señaló hacia uno de los cajones en la cocina—. Y eso está atascado.

—Esas son pequeñas minucias, bebé. Podemos repararlo en un par de horas como máximo. O podríamos llamar a alguien para que venga a arreglar el triturador de basura y el calentador del agua. —Se acercó y enrolló su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis, sosteniéndole contra su costado—. ¿Qué está pasando realmente contigo, Louis? Habla conmigo.

Con un profundo suspiro, Louis se dio la vuelta y se enroscó alrededor del costado de Harry. Su pareja respondió al instante levantándole en su regazo y besando su sien. —¿Algo sucedió mientras estuve fuera?

—No tengo ni idea cómo arreglar cualquiera de estas cosas, y debería. Los hombres saben cómo arreglar cosas.

Harry se rio entre dientes, el sonido vibrando en su pecho. —Saber cómo arreglar estas cosas no tiene nada que ver con ser un hombre. Algunos lo hacen y otros no. Infiernos, hay mujeres que podrían hacer un trabajo mucho mejor que yo y probablemente en la mitad de tiempo.

—Hoy hablé con mis tías.

—Ah, ahora estamos llegando a alguna parte. —Sosteniendo a Louis de manera segura, Harry se puso en pie y les llevó a la sala de estar. Sentándose en los cojines, acarició el cabello de Louis de manera tranquilizadora—. Así que, ¿vas a contarme qué sucedió?

Apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su amante, Louis se encogió de hombros de manera pensativa. —Lo mismo de siempre, supongo. No me ayudarán, e intentaron convencerme que te dejase. —El recuerdo de su breve reunión con sus tías hizo que el estómago de Louis se revolviese. Las amaba, pero su pareja venía primero. ¿Por qué no podían entender eso?

—Mikro, han pasado dos semanas. ¿Por qué aún te importa tanto?

Harry ya había renunciado a su trabajo como paramédico, y cada día la culpa carcomía a Louis un poco más. Era su culpa que Harry tuviese que renunciar a su carrera. —Lo siento mucho, Harry. Descubriré una manera para que tengas tu trabajo de regreso.

Para su sorpresa, Harry comenzó a reírse. —¿De eso se trata todo esto? Oh, bebé, eres único. —Tiró suavemente del cabello de Louis y luego presionó sus labios juntos cuando Louis levantó la mirada hacia él—. No necesito ese trabajo, Louis. Lo disfrutaba porque me daba a alguien para cuidar sin apego o compromiso. Supongo que siempre he necesitado a alguien para cuidar pero nunca lo supe hasta que me lo señalaste.

—No me importa cuál sea la razón. Amas ese trabajo, y no deberías tener que elegir entre algo que amas y yo.

Los ojos de Harry se suavizaron, y pasó la almohadilla de su pulgar sobre los labios de Louis. —Tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

Tragando el bulto en su garganta, Louis sintió sus ojos comenzando a aguarse. Era lo más dulce que le había escuchado decir. Ni siquiera podía recordar a nadie poniéndole primero. Oh, sus tías hacían un buen espectáculo, pero al final, todo lo que habían hecho por él había sido por motivos puramente egoístas. —No te merezco.

Harry soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos. —Créeme, bebé, te mereces algo jodidamente mejor que yo. —Luego sonrió de manera torcida antes de presionar sus labios en la frente de Louis—. Sin embargo, me alegra que me eligieses.

—No eres el frío bastardo que quieres hacer creer a todo el mundo, Harry Styles.

—Cállate, —gruñó Harry—. Te lo llevarás a la tumba.

—Mmm, —ronroneó Louis cuando acarició con su nariz la garganta de Harry—. No te preocupes, chico grande. Pondré un anuncio en el periódico del domingo.

—Pequeño jodido dolor en mi culo, —bromeó Harry. Sus dedos pincharon y pellizcaron las costillas de Louis, enviándole a ataque de risa.

Sin embargo, antes que fuese demasiado lejos, un fuerte golpe vino de la puerta principal.

Louis gimió. Nadie venía a visitarles. Tenía que ser o una de sus tías o el padre de Harry. Louis no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ninguno de ellos. ¿Por qué todo el mundo no podía dejarles solos? ¿Por qué insistían en intentar separarles?

—¡Harry!

—Salta a la ducha, bebé. Me desharé de mi padre. —Harry dio una palmadita en la cadera de Louis y le levantó de su regazó—. Prometo que no querrás estar aquí para eso.

—No.

Harry se rio entre dientes. —No lo creo. Vamos. Iré a buscarte cuando haya terminado.

Louis sacudió la cabeza. —Eso no es lo que quise decir. Me quedo. —Si Harry podía soportar a sus tías, entonces Louis podía hacer lo mismo con el padre de su pareja—. Déjale entrar.

—Louis, confía en mí en esto, ¿de acuerdo? Mi padre es un mezquino bastardo, y esta no va a ser una visita placentera.

El golpeteo en la puerta se hizo más fuerte. —¡Harry, abre la jodida puerta!

El corazón de Louis se rompió cuando observó a su pareja hacer una mueca de dolor. —Harry, —dijo lentamente—. No voy a dejarte. Ahora, deja entrar a tu padre de manera que podamos echarle de nuevo.

Harry le dio una media sonrisa, pero se veía tenso. Luego besó la frente de Louis y corrió para abrir la puerta. Louis se sentó en el sofá, pretendiendo estar tranquilo y en control mientras su corazón martilleaba en el interior de su pecho. Sólo había visto al padre de Harry brevemente en la última visita del hombre, pero maldición, el hombre daba miedo. Sin embargo, él y Harry eran un equipo, y Louis no le abandonaría cuando Harry más le necesitaba.

Un hombre incluso más grande que Harry entró hecho una furia en la habitación viéndose lo suficientemente enojado como para escupir fuego. Sus ojos aterrizaron en Louis, y una desagradable sonrisa curvó su labio. — ¿Ésta es la razón por la que estuve esperando?

—Este es mi pareja, Louis Tomlinson, —dijo Harry de manera tensa—. No es un "esto", y le tratarás con respeto. —Harry regresó su atención a Louis—. Bebé, este es mi padre, Cerberus.

—¡No me jodas! —Gritó Louis. ¿El legendario guardián de las puertas del Hades era el padre de su pareja?— ¡Jodida mierda!

—¡Louis! —Gritó Harry.

Louis se mordió el labio para evitar reírse. Con la boca que Harry tenía sobre él, le divertía un montón que el hombre aún no le hubiese castigado por maldecir. No fue nada de eso lo que le hacía parecer poco inteligente o lo que fuese. Harry sólo decía que era demasiado hermoso para utilizar palabras tan feas. El hombre era adorable.

—Lo siento, bebé, —dijo en voz baja.

—Bueno, al menos es obediente. —Cerberus agitó sus manos de manera imperiosa—. Deshazte de él. Tenemos negocios que discutir.

—Esta es mi casa, —argumentó Louis. Le dio al enorme hombre una dulce sonrisa. —Me sentaré donde jodidamente quiera.

—¡Louis!

Louis rodó los ojos antes de levantar la mirada hacia su pareja. —¿Sí, cariño? 

Sabía que estaba siendo malditamente sarcástico, pero sentía que tenía la razón. ¿Quién se creía que era este hombre para moverse de manera campante en su casa, sin ser invitado y comenzar a darle órdenes? Había vivido toda una vida de esta mierda, y no iba a soportarlo en su propia casa.

Harry se veía como si estuviese a punto de explotar, pero Louis no podía decir si era de humor o ira. Louis se encogió de hombros. Lo descubriría muy pronto.

—Ahora, eres un invitado en mi casa, —le dijo Louis a Cerberus—. Tu posición no significa nada para mí aquí. De manera que, puedes sentarte y discutir esto como un adulto racional, o puedes irte. No podría importarme menos cuál elijas, pero como dijo Harry, me respetarás.

Cerberus le miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo con un profundo ceño fruncido en su rostro. Luego giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Tiró para abrirla pero hizo una pausa antes de salir a la noche. —Harry, vendrás a mi casa mañana por la tarde. Solo. —Luego salió y cerró la puerta de un portazo detrás de él.

En el momento en que estuvieron solos, Harry cayó al suelo y rugió con alegría. —Oh, Dios, —jadeó—. ¿Viste su rostro? No creo que nadie le haya hablado de esa manera.

Louis se llevó una mano a la boca para amortiguar su propia risa. Harry era malditamente lindo para su propio bien algunas veces. Finalmente recuperando el control, Louis le dio una palmadita a los cojines a su lado. — Ven aquí.

Harry se arrastró a través del suelo y se arrodilló entre las rodillas de Louis. —Eres asombroso, mikro.

—¿En serio? —Louis sonrió de manera perversa y enrolló su brazo alrededor del cuello de su pareja—. ¿Cuán asombroso?

Harry se acercó y frotó sus labios juntos una, dos, una tercera vez.

—Deja que te lo muestre.

(...)

Limpio, alimentado y completamente relajado, Harry acurrucó a su pareja en sus brazos y suspiró de satisfacción. Sabía que Louis aún se sentía culpable acerca de Harry dejando su trabajo, pero no debería. Harry era el único verdaderamente feliz cuando estaba con Louis. ¿Por qué querría renunciar a eso?

—Así que, ¿quién vigila las puertas cuando tu padre sale?

—Probablemente uno de mis hermanos, —respondió Harry de manera somnolienta—. Realmente no lo sé, ni me importa.

—¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

—Sólo cuento a Miles. Es mi gemelo. Tengo docenas de medio hermanos y hermanas, pero sólo he conocido a un puñado de ellos. Tampoco me importa repetir experiencia.

—Cuéntame más acerca de lo que tu padre quiere de ti.

—Todos sus hijos deben dedicar mil años al servicio de la manada. Supongo que es mi turno.

—¿Y quiere que lideres la manada? ¿Cómo un alfa? 

Harry asintió con la cabeza. —Eso es lo que dice.

—¿Tú qué quieres?

—Eso no. Sólo he estado en el Inframundo unas pocas veces. Miles y yo vivíamos con mamá hasta que ella murió. Después de eso, él fue a quedarse con nuestro padre, y yo compré la casa al otro lado de la calle.

—¿Cuándo murió? —Preguntó Louis en voz baja. Sonaba triste.

—Supongo que fue casi al mismo tiempo que la Gran Guerra entre los paranormales. De manera que, quizás hace unos veinticinco, veintiséis años.

—Oh, Harry, lo siento mucho. ¿Qué le sucedió?

—Aneurisma cerebral.

—¿Era humana? —Louis sonó sorprendido, y Harry no pudo culparle. El gran Cerberus acostándose con una simple mortal era ridículo.

—Sip. Psíquica, pero humana no obstante. —Harry acarició el liso cabello castaño claro de su amante—. ¿Qué hay de tu madre? Nunca hablas de ella. Apuesto que era asombrosa.

Sintió los labios de Louis estirarse en una sonrisa contra su cuello.

—Lo era. La echo mucho de menos. Ni siquiera sé qué le sucedió. Sólo se puso enferma y murió. ¡Las sirenas no se enferman! —Terminó con calor en su tono de voz.

Harry le aferró más cerca, haciendo lo único que sabía para consolar a su angustiada pareja. —Shh, bebé. Lo siento. No tienes que hablar de ello.

Louis se relajó al instante y frotó su mejilla sobre el hombro de Harry.

—También lo siento. Eso sólo me hace enojar, porque ni siquiera sé cómo murió. Mis tías no me lo contarán, pero cada vez que la jodo, les encanta decirme lo decepcionada que habría estado.

—¿Por qué te quedaste con ellas durante tanto tiempo? ¿Dónde viven de todos modos? Aún no me has contado dónde sales disparado cuando te reúnes con ellas.

—Para responder lo primero, son mi familia. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía alrededor de doce años, y ellas cuidaron de mí después de eso. Eso es todo lo que sabía hasta hace unos meses. Viven en una pequeña y apartada isla cerca de Grecia donde crecí.

—¿Por qué diablos quisiste mudarte a Texas si tenías toda una maldita isla? —Harry ni siquiera podía comprender la idea. Por otro lado, su idea de esa perfecta isla pequeña tampoco incluía tantas mujeres entrometidas—. ¿Y cuántas malditas tías tienes?

Louis soltó una risita. —Tengo veintisiete tías, alguna más... sin pelos en la lengua que otras. La isla era agradable, pero tuve que salir de ahí antes que perdiese mi cordura. Pegué un mapa en la pared de mi dormitorio y lancé un dardo. Aterrizó en Norteamérica. Pegué otro mapa del continente y lancé otro dardo. Aterrizó en Texas. Un mapa más y un dardo más, y aquí estoy.

Harry se rio entre dientes en el cabello de su pareja. Maldición, adoraba a este hombre. La forma simplista de Louis de ver las cosas era refrescante. Demasiada gente intentaba hacer las cosas más complicadas de lo que se necesitaba, sólo para que pudiesen demostrar cuán inteligentes eran. Eso le irritaba a morir.

—Tu padre dijo que te reunieses con él en su casa, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Seguramente no vive aquí en Dallas.

—No.

—Así que, ¿dónde vive, y cómo llegarás allí mañana por la noche? —Louis se sentó de nuevo y miró a los ojos de Harry—. ¿Tendrás que ir al Inframundo?

Harry sonrió de manera tranquilizadora mientras estiraba la mano hacia la suave mejilla de su amante. —Sí. No me teletransporto exactamente ahí como tú te mueves de un lugar a otro. Mi padre me convocará, y simplemente terminaré en su casa.

Louis se veía más serio de lo que Harry le había visto. —¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—Absolutamente no. El Inframundo no es un lugar para ti, mikro. Le daré a mi padre su reunión y regresaré antes que lo sepas.

Louis no se veía convencido, pero finalmente se acomodó de nuevo contra el pecho de Harry y suspiró. —Te espero en casa para la hora de la cena.

Harry se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar reírse. —Sí, cariño.


	11. Capítulo 10

Louis se estaba volviendo loco. Habían pasado cerca de tres horas desde que Harry se había ido para reunirse con su padre. Y utilizó el término "ido" en el sentido más amplio de la palabra. Su pareja no había salido por la puerta, subido a su camioneta y alejado conduciendo. Había estado sentado en la mesa de la cocina, hablando con Louis acerca de algo estúpido. Entonces se había esfumado a mitad de frase.

Harry le había advertido, pero aún fue desconcertante verlo suceder justo delante de sus ojos.

Aferrando la perla alrededor de su cuello, caminaba atrás y adelante entre la sala de estar y la cocina. Había encontrado su collar en el mostrador en el cuarto de baño con una pequeña nota diciendo que Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar fuera, y no quería que Louis se pusiera enfermo. Aunque calentó su corazón que su pareja hubiese pensado en el futuro y quiso asegurarse que Louis estuviese bien en su ausencia, no le gustaba la idea del hombre sufriendo en su lugar.

Louis saltó cuando escuchó a Harry gritar su nombre. Corriendo a la sala de estar, encontró a su amante tumbado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. Louis le miró de manera crítica, complacido cuando encontró que su pareja se veía cansado pero por lo demás en buen estado de salud.

—¿Cómo fue la reunión? —Se arrastró para quedar frente a Harry, inseguro si el hombre necesitaba consuelo o espacio. Para su alivio, Harry le alcanzó de inmediato y tiró de él sobre su regazo.

—Lo mismo que esperaba que sucediese. Mi padre quiere que lidere la manada. Yo me negué. Él gritó. Yo grité, y todo simplemente se fue a la mierda.

Louis se quitó el collar y se lo transfirió a Harry. Su pareja suspiró y envolvió sus dedos a su alrededor de manera protectora. —Debería patearte el culo, —murmuró.

Abriendo los ojos como platos de sorpresa, Louis golpeó a Harry en el pecho. —¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?

—Porque si siento que estoy hecho una mierda en sólo tres horas, sólo puedo imaginar lo que pasaste durante ocho horas o más. Nunca dijiste nada ni te quejaste. Eso se merece una patada en el culo.

Estuvo en la punta de su lengua restarle importancia, pero Louis sabía que no podía mentir a su pareja ahora que Harry había experimentado lo que era para ellos el estar separados. Sin embargo, tenía que haber una manera de combatirlo. Aunque disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Harry, no podían estar unidos por la cadera durante el resto de sus vidas. Eso les volvería locos.

—Creo que es hora de hablar con el Anciano Swanson.

Harry abrió un ojo para mirarle y luego lo cerró de nuevo y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. —¿Piensas que podría ayudar?

—Bueno, es un anciano. Apoya nuestro apareamiento. No puedo decir si sabrá algo acerca de evitar que nos pongamos enfermos mientras estamos separados, pero no tenemos nada que perder por preguntar.

—Buen punto. —Harry bostezó en gran manera—. ¿Cuándo quieres hablar con él?

—Uh. —Louis se mordió el labio y sus cejas se juntaron—. Ni siquiera sé cómo contactar con él.

Harry le dio una palmadita en la cadera de manera letárgica. —Me encargaré de eso.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Louis en voz baja. Algo parecía fuera de lugar en su pareja. Se puso de rodillas y se inclinó sobre Harry cuando no recibió una respuesta—. ¿Harry?

—Sólo cansado, —llegó la respuesta murmurada de su amante.

—Bueno, vamos a llevarte a la cama. —Louis se bajó del regazo de su pareja y levantó una mano—. Eres demasiado gigantesco para que te levante, de manera que vas a tener que hacer la mayor parte del trabajo.

Harry no se movió. —Duermo aquí, —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Louis comenzó a entrar en pánico. Sólo habían pasado unas horas. En el momento que Harry regresó con él, Louis comenzó a sentir mejor de inmediato. Así que, ¿por qué no estaba funcionando a la inversa?

—¿Harry?

Con lo que pareció ser un gran esfuerzo, Harry abrió los ojos y gimió.

—Ya voy. Ve retirando las mantas.

—Deja que te ayude. 

—Estoy bien. Ve.

—Harry, te ves pálido. Deja de ser un hombre duro y permite que te ayude.

—¡Louis! ¡Ve! —Rugió Harry.

Louis se sacudió como si hubiese sido golpeado. Harry nunca le había hablado de esa manera. El pensamiento de hacer lo que se le había ordenado e irse nunca cruzó su mente. Cerrando las manos en puños en sus caderas, fulminó con la mirada a su amante. —Dime qué sucedió.

—No sucedió nada. Simplemente déjame solo. —Harry cerró los ojos de nuevo, y Louis le observó hacer una mueca de dolor cuando se movió contra los cojines.

Había algo diferente. Louis no podía poner el dedo en ello, pero estaba ahí. Miró a Harry desde la cabeza a los pies, intentando determinar qué no estaba bien con él. No era la tensión ni el ligero temblor de los músculos de Harry. No era el aspecto pálido de su piel, o las profundas líneas en su rostro.

La camiseta negra de manga larga se estiró con fuerza sobre el pecho de Harry cuando comenzó a levantar el brazo, gimió y luego lo dejó caer a su lado. Eso era.

—¿Cuándo te cambiaste de camisa?

—He estado llevando esto todo el día.

—Oh, corta esa mierda, Harry. Llevabas una camiseta blanca antes de desaparecer repentinamente de la cocina. ¿Cuándo te cambiaste?

—Así que, ¿ahora me estás acusando de infiel? —Harry gruñó, pero aún no abría los ojos.

El hombre estaba intentando comenzar una pelea con él, pero Louis no estaba jugando ese juego. —¿Incluso te estás escuchando? O me dices que está pasando, o yo... yo...

Harry sonrió con suficiencia. —¿Tú qué?

—Voy a ir a The Edge. —Louis se dio la vuelta pasa salir de la habitación, esperando que su amante mordiese el anzuelo.

Efectivamente, Harry se levantó del sofá y estaba respirando como un elefante herido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —No vas a ninguna parte.

—La última vez que lo comprobé, no era mi dueño. Puedo ir a cualquier jodido lugar que quiera.

—Louis, —dijo Harry de manera peligrosa.

—¡Joder, mierda, maldición, cara de culo, hijo de puta! —El pecho de Louis se agitó cuando su temperamento aumentó—. ¿Ahora qué, Harry? ¿Vas a castigarme? ¿Enviarme a mi habitación?

Las comisuras de sus labios se retorcieron, y Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. —¿Acabas de decirme cara de culo?

Louis se desinfló al instante. No era justo. Simplemente estaba bastante enojado, y el hombre tenía que ir y verse tan malditamente lindo. Dejando salir un suspiro de derrota, cerró la distancia entre ellos y abrazó a su amante. Se detuvo en seco cuando Harry levantó las manos y se alejó de él.

—Estoy sucio y maloliente. Deja que me dé una ducha.

—¿Harry? —Louis se acercó, frunciendo el ceño cuando Harry dio otro paso hacia atrás, alejándose de él. De manera que Louis comenzó a cantar. Era un truco sucio y manipulador, pero no le importó. Harry le estaba escondiendo algo, y tenía la intención de descubrir qué era por cualquier medio que fuese necesario.

Los párpados del hombre cayeron, y comenzó a balancearse sobre sus pies. —Dios, amo eso, —susurró.

Louis se acercó hasta que sus pechos se tocaron y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry. —¿Qué pasa, chico grande?

En el momento que dejó de cantar, Harry siseó en obvio dolor y se sacudió de su agarre. Louis levantó la mirada hacia él en sorpresa mientras dejaba que sus brazos cayesen a los costados. Mientras sus manos caían, captó un destello de color y las levantó de nuevo frente a él rápidamente.

Brillantes manchas rojas salpicaban las palmas de sus manos donde las había presionado contra la espalda de su pareja. —¿Qué?

—Voy a tomar una ducha. —respondió Harry con brusquedad. Pasó junto a Louis en su camino a través de la sala de estar, pero Louis no estaba teniendo eso.

Atrapando a Harry por la manga de la camisa, le detuvo bruscamente y levantó el negro algodón por su espalda. Bueno, pelado podría ser una mejor descripción. La tela se aferraba a su piel, y sólo entonces Louis notó que era más oscuro en algunos lugares, así como húmedo y pegajoso.

Lo que vio hizo que su estómago se acalambrase y sus ojos picaron.

—Oh, bebé.

Harry se dio la vuelta y gruñó. —No es nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Quién te hizo esto?

—¡Dije que no es nada! —Gritó Harry.

Cerrando los ojos para contener sus emociones, Louis tomó varias respiraciones calmantes antes de mirar de nuevo a su amante. —Vamos a limpiarte y meterte en la cama. —Los cortes en la espalda de Harry ya habían comenzado a sanar, pero algunas aún estaban sangrando.

—Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

De repente Louis se dio cuenta que no era sólo dolor físico contra lo que su pareja estaba luchando. El orgullo del hombre había sido herido. — Nunca dije que no pudieses. Ve a la ducha. Iré a la farmacia y conseguiré algo para el dolor.

—Tenemos aspirinas.

Louis sacudió la cabeza. —La aspirina diluye tu sangre. Veré si puedo encontrar una pomada tópica.

—No te molestes. Sanaré en unas horas.

Reprimiendo su argumento, Louis presionó sus labios juntos y bajó la cabeza una vez. ¿Cómo podía ayudar al hombre si Harry se negaba a dejarle entrar? —Lo siento, —susurró. No sabía por qué se estaba disculpando, pero parecía ser lo correcto.

Harry gimió y se pasó una mano por el rostro. —No quería que vieses esto, Louis.

—Lo sé. ¿Cuántas veces ha pasado esto?

—Unas pocas, —admitió Harry—. Normalmente duermo hasta que mi cuerpo sana por sí mismo.

—Por favor, déjame ayudarte.

Su pareja le miró durante mucho tiempo antes que finalmente bajase la cabeza. —No creo que pueda tolerar una ducha ahora mismo. ¿Podrías ayudarme a limpiar la sangre de manera que no manche las sábanas?

—Me importa una mierda las sábanas, —dijo Louis con firmeza—. Túmbate sobre tu estómago. Estaré justo ahí.

Harry no discutió. Se dio la vuelta y arrastró los pies hacia el dormitorio con la cabeza baja como un perro azotado. La imagen de su gran y fuerte perro del infierno cayendo en la derrota hizo un agujero en el pecho de Louis. No presionaría por respuestas esta noche, pero contra viento y marea, descubriría quién le había hecho esto a su pareja.

Tenía una idea bastante buena de a quién culpar, pero, ¿cómo demonios luchabas contra el guardián del Inframundo? Tenía mucho en que pensar, pero justo en este momento, su pareja le necesitaba.

Corriendo hacia la cocina, rápidamente llenó un cuenco con agua caliente, agarró las tijeras del último cajón y lo llevó por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio. Poniéndolo todo en la mesita de noche, se lanzó al cuarto de baño para recuperar un par de toallitas suaves y una esponjosa toalla.

Harry yacía inmóvil en medio del colchón, sus brazos y piernas ampliamente extendidos. —Gracias, —murmuró cuando Louis se recostó sobre el colchón al lado de su cadera.

Como había sospechado, Harry no se había molestado en quitarse la camisa. Louis supuso que dolería como el infierno sacar la camisa por su cabeza. Agarrando las tijeras de la mesa, agarró el borde del suave algodón y comenzó a cortar por la mitad.

Cuanta más piel revelaba, más se revolvía su estómago de dolor y repulsión. ¿Cómo demonios alguien podía hacerle esto a su propio hijo? Una vez tuvo la tela cortada, la alejó gentilmente de la piel de Harry.

Sacudiendo la cabeza cuando lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, tomó de nuevo las tijeras y comenzó a cortar también las mangas de la camisa. Largos y profundos cortes cubrían la espalda de Harry, la parte superior de su trasero y ambos brazos. —¿Qué cojones te hicieron? —Exhaló.

—No maldigas, —reprendió Harry adormilado.

Louis sonrió suavemente, incluso mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. —¿Puedes levantarte un poco?

Harry se impulsó de manera temblorosa sobre sus manos y rodillas, y Louis se apresuró a colocar la toalla debajo de él. —De acuerdo, cariño. Sólo relájate y déjame cuidar de ti.

—¿Louis? —Preguntó Harry mientras bajaba de nuevo al colchón.

—¿Sí, Harry? —Louis tragó el bulto en su garganta.

—Cuando termines, necesito que te vayas por un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

—No voy a dejarte, de manera que sólo cállate.

—Una vez que sane y duerma un poco, voy a despertar y querer follar como un hombre de las cavernas.

Louis se estremeció. —¿Y por qué querría perderme eso?

—No seré gentil, bebé. Por favor, prométemelo.

—Ahora calla. —Louis hundió la toalla en el agua caliente y la llevó a la espalda de Harry. Comenzó a cantar suavemente, tranquilizando a su pareja mientras le limpiaba.

Harry estuvo fuera de combate antes que Louis terminase la primera línea de la canción.


	12. Capítulo 11

Despertando de un profundo sueño, los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe y sus fosas nasales se dilataron. Sabía que su cuerpo había sanado. Se sentía fuerte y poderoso de nuevo, y como si estuviese quemándose vivo. Inhalando profundamente, sus fosas nasales se dilataron de nuevo, y un profundo estruendo vibró en su pecho cuando captó el aroma de su pareja.

Su polla se endureció al instante, palpitando dolorosamente donde estaba aplastada entre su cuerpo y el colchón. Su shifter gruñó y rechinó sus dientes, intentando desesperadamente arrastrarse a la superficie. Su perro del infierno quería a su pareja con una fiera desesperación.

Quizás fuese la pérdida de sangre que sufrió de sus palizas. Quizás fuese la necesidad de restablecer su virilidad. Tal vez fuese su shifter necesitando afirma su status de alfa. Fuese lo que fuese, Harry siempre sentía una salvaje necesidad de morder y follar después de que su cuerpo había sanado de sus heridas.

Louis se dio la vuelta en su sueño, acomodándose sobre la espalda de Harry, y su aroma golpeó a Harry como una locomotora. Gimiendo patéticamente, Harry apretó los puños y folló su hinchada polla contra la cama. Le había dicho a Louis que se marchase. ¿Por qué el hombre ni siquiera le escuchaba?

La mano de su pareja recorrió la columna vertebral de Harry con perezosos movimientos, y sus suaves labios presionaron contra el hombro de Harry. —¿Estás despierto? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—Louis, —lloriqueó Harry—. Por favor, vete. 

Suplicaría de manera voluntaria a los ancianos que le sacrificasen como a un perro rabioso si alguna vez hiciese algo para lastimar a su pareja. El aroma natural de Louis, junto con la jabonosa fragancia de su reciente ducha, estaba llevando a Harry a la locura. Necesitaba alejarse antes que hiciese algo de lo que se arrepintiese.

—Te necesito, —jadeó Louis. Sus dientes rasparon sobre el hombro de Harry, y fue todo lo que Harry pudo hacer para evitar atacar a su amante—. Por favor, bebé. —Louis balanceó sus caderas, empujando su dura polla contra la cadera de Harry y poniéndola pegajosa con su pre- semen.

La tensión en el dulce tono de voz de Louis finalmente atravesó parte de la lujuria que inundaba el cerebro de Harry. Sacudiendo la cabeza para aclararlo más, se dio la vuelta para mirar a los ojos de su amante.

El rostro de Louis brillaba con gotas de sudor a la pálida luz de la luna entrando por las ventanas. Su corazón tronaba ruidosamente, golpeando contra sus costillas tan fuerte que Harry pudo sentirlo. —Te necesito, — repitió Louis con un gemido de necesidad.

Harry era tan idiota. Había olvidado por completo la necesidad de consumar su apareamiento cada veinticuatro horas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Su propio cuerpo temblaba violentamente, su interior se sentía como fuego líquido y su corazón martilleaba de manera tan frenética como el de Louis. Supuso que había sido demasiado maldito tiempo.

Aferrándose a su control por una correa de castigo, rodó a Louis sobre su espalda y se insinuó entre los extendidos muslos de su amante. Louis embistió hacia arriba contra él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada y grito cuando cremosas cuerdas de semilla brotaron de su polla con tanta fuerza que salpicó su cuello.

—¡Jodida mierda! —Harry nunca había visto nada como eso. Si su amante explotando como un maldito petardo sólo por su toque no era suficiente para hacerle sentir como un dios, no sabía qué era.

Sin embargo, Louis nunca dejó de retorcerse o gemir. Su polla nunca se puso flácida. Continuó follando contra Harry, sus pequeñas manos arañando el pecho y los hombros de Harry mientras buscaba más fricción.

El shifter de Harry aulló, golpeando contra él en un frenético intento de llegar a su pareja. El olor del semen de Louis dominó cada otro olor en la habitación, yendo directamente a la cabeza de Harry y haciéndola girar.

Lamió los charcos de crema como un alcohólico ansiando hasta la última gota de una botella de whisky derramada. Cuando había lamido a su pareja hasta limpiarle, pasó la nariz por la húmeda piel, acarició con su nariz el pecho de Louis y se abrió camino hacia abajo, siguiendo el rastro donde su aroma único era más fuerte.

Empujando el pequeño saco de Louis con su nariz, se estremeció ante la maravillosa fragancia. Nada en la tierra olía como su pareja. Lamió las esferas, sintiendo los testículos de su amante rodar en su lengua y tatareando su aprobación.

Largos dedos agarraron en puños su cabello, tirando fuerte cuando Louis se volvió loco bajo su boca. Sus caderas se levantaron bruscamente, haciendo que su tensa polla rebotase contra su vientre. Clavando las caderas de su pareja en el colchón, Harry se rio entre dientes antes el maullido de protesta de Louis.

No sabía de dónde había venido la repentina calma, pero todo lo que quería era explorar cada centímetro del delicioso cuerpo de su pareja. Empujándose sobre sus codos, lamió un lento y húmedo camino por la flexible longitud de la polla de Louis y luego raspó directamente con los dientes hasta la base.

Louis gritó, un sonido lleno de placer y necesidad. —Por favor, por favor, por favor, —coreó—. ¡Fóllame!

Algo frío y duro golpeó contra su mano, y Harry levantó la mirada para encontrar a Louis empujando una botella de lubricante hacia él. Envolviendo sus dedos a su alrededor, sus labios se estiraron en una amplia sonrisa contra la cadera de Louis. —Tan ansioso, —canturreó. Frotó sus nudillos a lo largo de la pulsante longitud de su pareja. Se sacudió una vez, levantándose para encontrarse con su toque—. Tan receptivo.

Abriendo la tapa, vertió una generosa cantidad en la palma de su mano y lubricó su dolorido eje. Luego lanzó la botella hacia un lado y se puso a la tarea de darle a su pareja lo que tan bien le rogaba.

Rozando las puntas de sus dedos por el pliegue de Louis, los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos cuando se encontró con la plana base de un gran tapón anal. —¿Mikro?

—Dijiste que no podrías ser gentil, —jadeó Louis—. Quería estar preparado para ti, darte lo que necesitas.

La erótica vista hizo que la polla de Harry palpitase, mientras las implicaciones emocionales le revolvieron el corazón. ¿Cómo había sido tan afortunado de encontrar una pareja entregado y comprensivo de sus necesidades en Louis?

Estaban hechos uno para el otro. Cursi y sentimental. Harry había ignorado las palabras cuando Louis las había dicho por primera vez. Ahora no estaba tan seguro que fuese un montón de basura. Louis anticipaba sus deseos, sus necesidades y sus carencias. Sabía cuándo presionar a Harry para ser mejor. Sabía cuándo retroceder y dejar que Harry se saliese con la suya.

El flexible cuerpo de Louis se moldeó a la perfección con su propio contorno. Le daba a Harry a alguien por el que preocuparse, alguien para cuidar, alguien que le necesitaba. Louis era perfecto para él en cada aspecto de la palabra, como si los dioses le hubiesen diseñado específicamente para las especificaciones de Harry.

Tenía la sensación que él y Harry finalmente habrían encontrado su camino el uno al otro, incluso sin el engaño de los ancianos.

—¡Harry!

—Shh, bebé. Te tengo. —Agarrando el juguete de silicona por la base, Harry dio un pequeño tirón y gimió cuando el apretado culo de Louis lo absorbió de nuevo. Tiró de nuevo, dándole un pequeño giro antes de volver a colocar el tapón en el apretado agujero de su pareja.

—¡Aaahhh! ¡Oh, Dios, por favor!

Maldición, amaba la manera que su amante suplicaba por su toque. Harry sacó el juguete, un poco más lejos esta vez, y acarició los agitados músculos mientras se estiraban para acomodar el juguete. —Muy hermoso, —ronroneó.

—Se vería más bonito envuelto alrededor de tu polla. —La impaciencia en el tono de voz de Louis hizo sonreír con suficiencia a Harry—. Pensé que ibas a ir todo salvaje sobre mí, pero supongo que en su lugar decidiste torturarme.

Harry bombeó el tapón anal dentro y fuera del ajustado pasaje de su amante, mordisqueando la parte interna del muslo de Louis en reprimenda.

—¿Quién está al mando aquí, mikro?

—¡Con mucho gusto me haré cargo a menos que te des jodida prisa! 

Harry le mordió más fuerte. —¿Qué dije acerca de maldecir?

Louis se elevó sobre sus codos para fulminar con la mirada a Harry.

—¡Mi maldita polla va a caerse si no te das prisa y haces algo! Han pasado casi veinticuatro horas desde que tuve esa maravillosa polla dentro de mi culo, ¡y estoy a punto de jodidamente explotar aquí!

Con un ruidoso gruñido, Harry sacó el juguete del culo de Louis, le agarró alrededor de la cintura y le volteó sobre su estómago. Louis aulló, intentando huir arrastrándose, pero Harry le sostuvo con firmeza, evitando su fuga.

Con una mano sosteniendo a su amante en el lugar, Harry utilizó la otra para entregar un punzante golpe en el respingón culo de Louis. —No sé cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, Louis. —Golpeó a su pareja de nuevo—. No me gusta escuchar esas sucias palabras en tus bellos labios. —Su mano aterrizó con otro fuerte golpe en la otra nalga—. Quizás esto te ayude a recordar.

Los gritos de Louis fueron amortiguados por la almohada, y sus manos agarraban las sábanas en puños a sus costados. Se balanceó adelante y atrás, empujando su trasero en la ingle de Harry. Harry apretó su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Louis y le golpeó de nuevo. —Quédate quieto.

Louis dejó de moverse al instante, pero sus gemidos se incrementaron en volumen. —Bien, bebé. —Harry pasó la mano sobre la caliente piel de Louis antes de dejarla caer entre sus musculosas nalgas y acariciar su resbaladizo agujero—. ¿Has aprendido tu lección ahora?

Cuando no recibió una respuesta, empujó dos dedos en el interior de la entrada de su pareja y acarició el interior de su caliente pasaje. Liberando su agarre en la cadera de Louis, le dio otro golpe al coqueto culito. — Respóndeme, Louis. ¿Has aprendido la lección? —Empujó un tercer dedo y los retorció, frotando el dulce punto de su amante.

La cabeza de Louis salió de la cama, y gritó lo suficientemente alto para romper el vidrio. —¡Joder!

—Supongo que no. —Harry gimió cuando las paredes internas de Louis apretaron sus dedos. Tendría que encontrar otra manera para castigar a su pareja más tarde. Si no entraba en el dulce culo de Louis en los próximos dos segundos, iba a arder.

Sacando sus dedos, se estiró sobre el colchón para agarrar el lubricante, vertió un poco más en la palma de su mano y recubrió su polla. Manteniendo a Louis abierto con una mano, agarró la base de su dura longitud con la otra y alineó la llorosa punta con el tembloroso agujero de su pareja. Empujando hacia adelante con gentil presión hasta que sólo la corona atravesó los músculos protectores, hizo una pausa. Salió hasta que su polla simplemente besó la entrada de Louis, y luego empujó de nuevo. Salió. Empujó.

— ¡Harry! — Gritó Louis.

Decidiendo que les había provocado a ambos hasta el punto de la locura, Harry golpeó el lugar, rugiendo hacia el techo cuando sus testículos golpearon contra el caliente culo de Louis. El control del que había estado tan orgulloso finalmente se quebró, y Harry agarró las caderas de su pareja en un contundente agarre, tirando de él hacia atrás para encontrarse con cada poderosa embestida de sus caderas.

El placer fue indescriptible. El hambriento culo de Louis le devoró, succionó y apretó hasta que pensó que se desmayaría por las abrumadoras sensaciones. Mirando fijamente hacia el lugar donde sus cuerpos se unían, Harry observó su polla hundirse en el codicioso canal de Louis mientras se metía en él con despreocupado desenfreno.

—Tócame, —sollozó Louis.

Cubriendo la espalda de su amante, Harry sintió sus caninos alargarse y su polla hincharse, anunciando su inminente clímax. —No, —susurró entrecortadamente contra la nuca de Louis—. Córrete para mí. —Entonces hundió los dientes en la tierna carne y se sintió volar cuando la sangre de Louis se precipitó sobre su lengua.

Louis gritó, su cuerpo se tensó y sus músculos internos convulsionaron en ondas alrededor de la polla de Harry. Sacando los colmillos del cuello de su pareja, Harry dejó caer su frente entre los hombros de Louis y gimió cuando se enterró hasta la raíz y llenó a su amante con su semilla. Bombeó gentilmente, permitiendo que el férreo agarre de Louis le ordeñase hasta la última gota, luego salió y se dejó caer de espaldas al lado de su pareja.

Su brazo se sentía como si estuviese hecho de plomo cuando lo levantó para acariciar la sudorosa espalda de Louis. —¿Estás bien, bebé?

Louis no respondió. Todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras aspiraba aire a sus pulmones. El lugar de desacelerarse, su respiración pareció acelerarse. Un ahogado sollozo escapó de sus labios, sus respiraciones cada vez más rápidas.

Poniéndose rápidamente de rodillas, Harry tiró de Louis hacia él y le retiró el cabello castaño del rostro. Los ojos de su pareja estaban abiertos como platos y aterrorizados, sus labios ligeramente separados mientras tomaba aire tan rápido que Harry temió que hiperventilarse.

Sentándose sobre sus talones hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, Harry se inclinó de manera que sus narices casi se tocaron y acarició gentilmente el rostro de Louis. —Shh, bebé. Tranquilo. Mírame, justo aquí.

Louis se encontró con sus ojos, pero aún se veía asustado. —No puedo, —se las apañó para dejar salir sin aliento.

—Sí, puedes. Sólo mírame, Louis. Profundas respiraciones a través de tu nariz, bebé. —Harry inhaló a través de su nariz, demostrando lo que quería que hiciese su amante. Estuvo complacido cuando Louis le imitó inmediatamente—. Exhala por tu boca. —Dejó salir una gran respiración a través de sus labios y esperó que Louis hiciese lo mismo—. Otra vez.

Después de unos minutos, la respiración de Louis fue más fácil, y su cuerpo dejó de temblar. Se derrumbó contra el pecho de Harry y le abrazó intensamente. —Gracias.

—Lo siento tanto, bebé. —Sin importar cuánto lo intentase, todo lo que parecía hacer era dañar a su pareja.

—Para, —reprendió Louis en voz baja—. No fue tu culpa.

Instando a su amante al colchón, Harry le abrazó y pasó sus dedos a través del sedoso cabello de Louis. —Seguro que parece como si fuese mi culpa. La gente simplemente no hiperventila por ninguna razón.

—Simplemente fue tan intenso que no pude recuperar el aliento. Entonces comencé a entrar en pánico, lo que sólo lo empeoró. Juro que nunca he sentido nada como esto, Harry. Fue lo más asombroso del mundo y lo arruiné actuando como un idiota.

—Ahora calla. —Harry no sabía cómo sentirse acerca de la información. Por un lado, amaba que le hubiese dado a su pareja tal placer. Por otro lado, le mataba que le hubiese causado a Louis incluso un momento de desazón—. Nos mantendremos en bajo perfil.

Louis se sentó tan rápido que Harry parpadeó por la sorpresa. —¡Oh, no lo haremos! Eso fue increíble, y planeo hacerlo de nuevo y con frecuencia. —Sus cejas se juntaron, e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. Y definitivamente deberíamos conseguir más juguetes.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes. —¿Qué tal unas esposas?

—¿Me dejarías esposarte a la cama?

—Uh... —Eso no es lo que Harry había querido decir. Sin embargo, la mirada de excitación en el rostro de Louis le hizo cambiar de opinión rápidamente—. ¿Te gustaría eso?

Louis asintió con la cabeza con entusiasmo, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes.

Enroscando sus dedos alrededor de la nuca de Louis, Harry tiró de su amante hacia él y frotó sus labios juntos. —Iremos mañana.


	13. Capítulo 12

—¿Vas a decirme qué sucedió? —Habían pasado tres días desde que Harry había regresado a casa ensangrentado, y aún se negaba a hablar acerca de eso.

—¿Por qué? —Harry sacó una botella de agua de la nevera y desenroscó la tapa—. Eso sólo te enojará, mikro. Ahora estoy bien, de manera que vamos a olvidarlo.

Louis dejó de golpe el cuchillo que había estado utilizando para pelar patatas sobre el mostrador y le fulminó con la mirada. —No lo olvidaré. ¿Tu padre te hizo esto?

Para su sorpresa, Harry sacudió la cabeza. —No, mi padre no.

—Entonces, ¿quién?

—La manada, ¿de acuerdo? —Harry gimió y comenzó a caminar por la cocina—. No sé si fueron órdenes de mi padre o no, pero ni siquiera llegué a entrar en la casa. En el momento que aparecí en su puerta, cuatro de los ejecutores de la manada saltaron sobre mí.

Louis se quedó boquiabierto, pero se recuperó rápidamente. —¿Dijeron por qué?

—No estuvieron exactamente dicharacheros, —respondió Harry de manera seca.

—Me mentiste.

—Sí. —Harry no se veía avergonzado en absoluto. —Habría hecho cualquier cosa para ocultártelo, de manera que puedes dejar de mirarme de esa manera.

—Eso es simplemente estúpido. ¿Por qué querrías ocultármelo?

—En primer lugar, me hace sentir débil. ¿Cómo se supone que te proteja si ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mí mismo contra una manada que se supone jodidamente dirijo?

—¿Cuál es la otra razón? —Louis sabía que debería dejarlo pasar, pero presionó de todos modos—. Dijiste que esa era la primera razón, de manera que estoy asumiendo que hay más.

—Simplemente no quería exponerte a algo como eso. —Harry se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina y se frotó el rostro—. Déjalo, Louis.

—¿Por qué insistes en tratarme como a un niño? Sé que el mundo no es todo sol y pétalos de rosa. La única razón por la que me enojo es porque te sucedió a ti.

—No te trato como a un niño, —gruñó Harry en voz baja.

Louis soltó un bufido y regresó a pelar patatas. —Lo haces. Quizás no quieras hacerlo, pero no puedes protegerme de todo.

—Seguro que malditamente puedo intentarlo.

Mientras Louis quería reírse de toda la conversación, Harry parecía estar enojándose más con cada segundo. —¿Realmente piensas tan poco de mí? ¿Piensas que no puedo manejar el mundo, y debería haberme quedado en aquella isla con mis tías?

—No.

Cerrando los ojos y rezando en busca de paciencia, Louis dejó el cuchillo una vez más y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su malhumorado amante. —Entonces, ¿qué pasa, Harry? Estoy intentando entenderlo, pero no tienes ningún sentido.

Harry se levantó rápidamente de la silla y lanzó sus manos al aire.

—¡Porque quiero que el mundo sea todo sol y pétalos de rosa para ti! — Gritó.

Realmente fue muy dulce, incluso si le había estado gritando en frustración. Louis bajó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para terminar de preparar la cena. Había sondeado lo suficiente por un día. Habría cantidad de tiempo para él para descubrir lo que hacía que Harry Styles funcionase.

Mientras revoloteaba por la cocina, tatareaba suavemente, una melodía sin palabras que le hacía sentir feliz. Arrojó las verduras en una olla grande en el fogón y se dio la vuelta para llevar la tabla de cortar al fregadero.

La tabla fue levantada de su mano y arrojada sin ceremonias en dirección al mostrador. Sin embargo, no lo logró del todo. Louis hizo una mueca cuando la losa de madera cayó al suelo. Comenzó a quejarse, pero los fuertes brazos de Harry se envolvieron a su alrededor y le levantó en el aire como si no pesara nada.

Enrollando sus piernas alrededor de la delgada cintura de su pareja, sus brazos yendo alrededor del grueso cuello de Harry, Louis miró a los ojos de su amante y suspiró. —¿Sí?

Harry sólo le sonrió. —No me gusta pelear contigo, de manera que terminemos con eso.

—No estábamos peleando.

—Lo que sea que estuviésemos haciendo, no me gusta esa mirada en tu rostro. Ahora, deja de hacerlo.

—Estás de mejor humor porque estuve cantando. —A Louis no le importaba, pero quería tomarle un poco el pelo a su amante.

—No. Amo cuando cantas, pero estoy de mejor humor porque te ves feliz. Eso es todo lo que quiero. El Inframundo no es un lugar feliz, Louis.

—Entonces no regreses.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. —Si mi padre me llama, no tengo elección.

Las cejas de Louis se juntaron. —Si eres un perro del infierno, ¿por qué no puedes ir allí o regresar por tu propia cuenta?

—Si tomase la posición como el alfa de la manada, entonces sería capaz de moverme entre mundos por mi propia cuenta.

—No. No quiero eso.

—Yo tampoco.

Con eso resuelto, Louis sólo necesitaba una manera de hacer que sucediese. —Realmente necesitamos hablar con el Anciano Swanson. Deberías denunciar lo que te sucedió, y quizás podamos encontrar una manera de hacer que tu padre retroceda. Además, aún necesito preguntarle acerca de esto. —Dio una palmadita a la perla lunar que descansaba sobre el corazón de Harry.

Su pareja le dio una divertida mirada, pero asintió con la cabeza. — Puedo llamar e intentar conseguir una reunión.

Louis jadeó cuando el mundo se oscureció a su alrededor. Se sentía como cuando se teletransportaba, pero diferente. No podía explicarlo, pero sabía que no lo había hecho. Cuando todo volvió a enfocarse, se encontró a sí mismo boca abajo en la tierra. Comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero una pesada bota aterrizó en medio de su espalda, presionándole con firmeza en el suelo.

Levantando el rostro de la húmeda tierra, Louis se encontró rodeado por cuatro enormes hombres, vestidos de la cabeza a los pies en cuero negro y con más acero que Pittsburgh3. Espadas, dagas, estrellas ninja, lo que sea, estos hombres le tenían atado con una correa a alguna parte de sus cuerpos.

3 Pittsburgh es una de las ciudades industriales más importantes del mundo, sobre todo en el acero, lo que le dio el apodo de Steel City (Ciudad del Acero).

—Dejadme ir, —exigió Louis con más confianza de la que sentía. No tenía idea qué estaba pasando. Un minuto había estado envuelto alrededor de su amante en su acogedora cocina, y al siguiente se le estaban congelando las pelotas con el pie de algún gilipollas encajado entre sus omóplatos.

—Cerberus dijo que no debe ser dañado, —habló uno de los hombres. Su tono de voz era gutural y sonaba más animal que humano.

Ah, de manera que estaba en Hades. Fan-jodidamente-tástico. Cualquiera que dijese que Hades era un lugar de fuego y azufre estaba jodidamente equivocado. Hades era malditamente frío. Volutas de vapor salían de la boca de Louis con cada exhalación. Sus dientes castañeaban. Su cuerpo temblaba. Su piel quemaba por el frío helador.

Oh, sin duda, definitivamente era el infierno. ¿Cómo lo soportaba Harry? Había estado atrapado en el interior de este lugar durante horas. Louis había estado ahí cinco minutos, y ya apenas podía sentir sus dedos.

Harry. ¡Mierda! Su pareja iba a ser un cabreado perro del infierno. Louis sintió pena por los hombres que le rodeaban. No había duda en su mente que Harry iría a buscarle, y que destrozaría a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre ellos.

Aferrándose al pensamiento y encerrándolo dentro de su corazón, Louis permitió que le sacasen del congelado suelo y le arrojasen sobre el hombro de un idiota. Sólo tenía que aguantar un poco hasta que Harry viniese a por él.

(...)

—¡Louis! —Harry gruñó de manera agresiva y golpeó la puerta de la nevera con su puño lo suficientemente fuerte para abollar el acero inoxidable. Antes que incluso pudiese pensar en su siguiente movimiento, fuertes y frenéticos golpes vinieron de la puerta principal.

Gruñendo todo el camino, Harry marchó hacia la sala de estar y abrió la puerta con tanta violencia que realmente la arrancó de sus goznes. Poniéndola a un lado, sin importar dónde aterrizó, miró a las tres mujeres en sus escalones delanteros y sintió el odio burbujeando en su pecho.

—¿Dónde está? —Harry y las tías de Louis hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Quieres decir que no se lo han llevado?

—No seas estúpido. —Las tres mujeres corrieron al interior de la casa y comenzaron a gritar el nombre de Louis. Harry no podía recordar sus nombres por su vida, y realmente no le importaba una mierda. Sólo quería saber dónde estaba su pareja.

—¿Qué has hecho con él? —Exigió la pelirroja.

—¡No hice nada! —Rugió Harry—. ¡Estaba en mis brazos, y luego sólo poof! ¡Desapareció!

—¿Discutieron? —La rubia habló con más amabilidad, pero eso no le hizo ganarse el cariño de Harry en lo más mínimo.

—Sí, pero estábamos bien cuando se desvaneció. Estábamos hablando acerca de por qué quiero protegerle de... —Harry se quedó callado y casi cayó de rodillas—. Hades.

Las tres mujeres jadearon. —¡No!

—¿Por qué aún están aquí?

—¡Tráele de vuelta!

Le gritaron órdenes como si no estuviese mordiéndose para llegar a su amante. Quemaba sus entrañas pedirles ayuda, pero no podía ir a Hades por su propia cuenta. —¿Podéis llevarme ahí?

Sacudieron sus cabezas. —Las reglas del Inframundo no son las mismas que aquí, —explicó la rubia—. La única manera de llegar a Hades es a través de convocatorias...

—O la muerte, —terminó la castaña.

Harry gruñó y sacudió la cabeza. —Estoy vinculado con Louis. Si muero, él también lo hará.

—No necesariamente. —La pelirroja dio un paso hacia adelante y entrelazó sus dedos frente a su estómago—. ¿Louis te ha explicado el significado de la perla que llevas?

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras jugueteaba con el collar.

—Mientras un pequeño pedazo de su alma permanezca vinculado a la perla lunar, estará a salvo.

Quería creerlas, pero le habían traicionado demasiadas veces. —¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ustedes?

—Puede que no te queramos como su pareja, pero amamos a Louis. Eres el único que puede traerle de regreso.

—Entonces lo haré. —Harry no tenía miedo de morir o incluso del dolor que vendría con ello—. No seré capaz de regresar con él, ¿cierto? — Sólo quería que Louis estuviese a salvo y fuese feliz. Si eso significaba una eternidad en Hades, siguiendo las órdenes de su padre, entonces que así fuese.

El trío sacudió sus cabezas, aunque no se veían exactamente enojadas acerca del hecho. Lo que sea, no importaba. Sólo Louis era importante. —Tendréis que romper el vínculo una vez que él regrese.

—Hablaremos con los ancianos, —le aseguró la rubia un poco demasiado entusiasmada.

—Morigan, eres una perra rencorosa. Sólo cállate. Harry, están intentando engañarte. Hay otras maneras de entrar en el Inframundo.

Harry se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su gemelo cruzando el umbral y entrando en la sala de estar. —Miles, ¿qué cojones estás haciendo aquí?

—Ayudarte a rescatar a tu pareja, idiota. Ahora, ¿quieres que te lleve a Hades o no? Prometo que no necesitas morir o estar separado de tu pareja para salvarle. Estas arpías sólo están intentando destruiros. No las escuches.

Habían pasado años desde que había visto a su hermano. ¿Podría confiar en el hombre? ¿Miles estaba trabajando para su padre? ¿Le había hecho daño a Louis? Había tantas preguntas y no había tiempo suficiente para buscar repuestas. Incluso si esto fuese una trampa, Harry no tenía mucha elección. Era un camino al Inframundo sin tener un cuchillo en el corazón. Lidiaría con las repercusiones si viniesen.

—Vamos.

—No puedo teletransportarte desde el interior de la casa. —Miles les llevó al porche delantero y extendió la mano, la palma hacia arriba—. ¿Preparado?

Con sólo una ligera vacilación, Harry puso su confianza en la mano de su hermano, literalmente. Una vez sus palmas se reunieron, Miles apretó su mano con fuerza y la oscuridad le tragó. Cuando Harry finalmente pudo ver de nuevo, se encontró a sí mismo cerca de las orillas del río Acheron4.

4 Aqueronte puede traducirse como "río del dolor" (en griego; ἄχεα ῥέων), descrito como un pantano insalubre dentro de un paisaje desolado, donde el barquero llevaba las almas de los recién fallecidos hasta el dominio de Aqueronte era uno de los cinco ríos del inframundo, morada de los muertos y de los espíritus. 

—¿A dónde vamos desde aquí?

Miles señaló hacia el norte y le dio un pequeño empujón entre los hombros. —Directamente por ese camino y a través de esos árboles está la casa de papá. Tiene un batallón de guardias, hermano. Ten cuidado, y estate preparado.

—¿A dónde vas?

Miles sonrió con suficiencia y señaló con la cabeza hacia una enorme casa al oeste. —Voy a conseguir refuerzos.

—¿Quién?

Miles le guiñó un ojo. —Ya lo verás. Ahora date prisa, idiota. Tu pareja está esperando por ti.

Con un afilado asentimiento de cabeza, Harry comenzó a caminar por el camino en un rápido trote, escaneando los árboles en busca de una emboscada. Los primeros dos guardias saltaron de la hilera de árboles, espadas desenvainadas y se lanzaron sobre él como hiperactivos cachorros.

Miles rodó los ojos, esperó que se acercasen, y luego se retorció, agarrando la muñeca de uno de los hombres y arrancando la espada de su agarre. Utilizando el pesado mango golpeó al segundo tipo en la parte posterior de la cabeza, dejándole inconsciente. El primer guardia se puso de pie, sacando una daga de su cinturón.

—Oh, chicos, tenéis mucho que aprender. —Antes que la espada incluso saliese de su vaina, Harry atacó, dando un puñetazo al tipo en el rostro con la suficiente fuerza para dejarle al lado de su compañero caído.

Más arriba en el camino, Harry se encontró otro grupo de guardias, éstos incluso menos habilidosos que los primeros. ¿Qué cojones estaba enseñando su padre a estos hombres? Todos serían asesinados si alguna vez tuviesen que ir a la batalla.

Pudo ver la enorme casa a través de la separación de los árboles y apresuró el paso. Rápidamente tropezó hasta detenerse cuando un enorme perro del infierno salió al camino frente a él y gruñó. Bueno, al menos éste tuvo el buen sentido común de utilizar las armas naturales que los dioses le habían dado. Sin embargo, fue bastante sencillo deslizarse por las patas de la bestia y enviarle al olvido con un golpe bien colocado en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Sacudiendo la cabeza en disgusto, Harry corrió a través de la línea de árboles, su propio shifter aullando y arañando con la necesidad de estar libre para proteger a su pareja. Harry contuvo al perro del infierno pero apenas. Incluso la parte humana de él quería destrozar a todo el mundo que incluso pensara en hacer daño a su dulce sirena.

Ocho guardias salieron de los lados de la casa para cerrar filas y evitar que Harry llegase a la puerta. Con un gruñido de frustración, Harry les hizo señas para que se adelantasen. —Tengo lugares a donde ir, de manera que vamos a terminar con esto.


	14. Capítulo 13

—Sabes que Harry está viniendo por mí, ¿verdad? —Louis cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y fulminó con la mirada al hombre sentado al otro lado del escritorio.

Cerberus suspiró. —Por favor, siéntate.

—No. ¿Quién cojones te crees que eres? ¡No puedes retenerme aquí!

—Sólo será por poco tiempo, te lo aseguro. No deseo hacerte daño. —El hombre se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y dio golpecitos con las puntas de sus dedos—. Mi hijo tiene un apego por ti. Como dijiste, vendrá por ti. —Sonrió de manera perversa—. Estoy contando con ello.

—Así que, ¿planeas utilizarme como ventaja de manera que Harry no tenga más elección que estar de acuerdo en liderar la manada? —Louis dejó que su propia sonrisa de suficiencia asomase sobre sus labios—. Esa es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado.

—Funcionará, —respondió Cerberus con convicción.

—Uh - huh. —Louis balanceó la cabeza y dejó que sus labios se estirasen en una sonrisa completa—. Sigue diciéndote eso.

—Te ama. Hará cualquier cosa que sea necesario para protegerte.

El corazón de Louis galopó ante el pensamiento que Harry podría amarle. No se habían declarado, de manera que no tenía manera de saberlo para estar seguro. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste al pensarlo.

Reponiéndose rápidamente, Louis sacudió la cabeza. —No me ama.

—Técnicamente, no era una mentira. Ya sea que Harry lo sintiese o no, no lo había dicho, de manera que Louis no contaba con ello—. Sí, vendrá por mí, y sí, me protegerá. Sin embargo, no va a liderar a tus estúpidos perros del infierno. Estás ladrando al árbol equivocado, señor. —Realmente Louis se burlaba del hombre para expresar su punto de vista.

—Si siente que su pareja está amenazada, hará lo que deba. —El tipo estaba perdiendo convicción cada vez que volvía a contar su plan.

Louis quiso rodar los ojos. Tuvo que recordarse cuántos años tenía el padre de Harry, pero en serio, ¿quién demonios hablaba de esa manera? — Un pequeño problema con esa teoría. No tienes ventaja. No tienes nada que pueda mantenerle unido a ti.

—Te tengo a ti. —Cerberus agitó una mano hacia él y soltó un bufido.

—Sí. Lo que simplemente es estúpido, y vas a matar a muchas personas por esa pequeña treta. —Louis comenzó a caminar por la habitación con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda—. Harry y yo estamos vinculados. Si no consuma su relación conmigo cada veinticuatro horas, perderá a su shifter. —Hizo una pausa para dejar que el primer trozo de información se captase—. También, si me matas, también le matarás a él. Así que, ¿qué exactamente tienes para amenazarle?

A Louis no le gustó el diabólico brillo en los ojos de Cerberus.

—Entonces supongo que sólo tendremos que mantenerte cerca, ¿no? Estoy seguro que Harry estaría feliz de liderar la manada para mantener tu bonita piel intacta.

—Así que, ¿vas a azotarme como hiciste con él? —En lugar de estar asustado, Louis estaba enojado. Quizás fuese estúpido, pero al menos mantenía la cabeza clara para pensar.

Las cejas de Cerberus se juntaron, y sus labios se presionaron juntos en una fina línea. —No sé qué quieres decir, —dijo finalmente.

—Oh, ¡corta esa mierda! ¡Sabes lo que le hiciste!

—Harry nunca apareció para nuestra reunión ayer. Asumí que tuviste algo que ver para evitar su llegada.

Si una estupidez más salía de la boca del hombre, Louis iba a gritar.

—Sabes malditamente bien que por mucho que me gustase eso, no tengo control sobre su partida cuando es convocado.

Cerberus le contempló durante mucho tiempo antes que hablase de nuevo. —Harry es terco, —dijo lentamente—. A veces necesita que le recuerden su lugar en el mundo.

Louis soltó un bufido de manera burlona. —Así que, ¿le recuerdas que es el hijo del gran y poderoso Cerberus golpeándole hasta la sumisión? Eres jodidamente patético. ¿Cómo esperas que sea un buen líder si le quiebras antes que incluso ascienda a la posición?

Otra embarazosa pausa, y Cerberus comenzó a balancear la cabeza.

—Puedo ver que he estado haciendo esto por el camino equivocado. —Dos guardias entraron por la puerta detrás de Louis y le agarraron por la parte superior de sus brazos para mantenerle inmóvil—. Ahora que conozco la debilidad de mi hijo, debería ser simple doblegarle a mi voluntad.

—Obviamente no conoces a tu hijo en absoluto. —Louis se burló pero no hizo ningún movimiento para liberarse de los guardias—. Te destruirá. No soy su debilidad, gilipollas. —¿Cuándo aprendería la gente? Un vínculo entre parejas no era una vulnerabilidad o algo que hubiese que temer. Louis era la fuerza de Harry, y Harry la suya—. No estás haciendo nada más que enfurecerle. Está aquí, y se está acercando.

De acuerdo, esa parte era un farol. Louis no sabía dónde demonios estaba Harry, pero no tenía dudas que el hombre estaba yendo a por él. Cuando su pareja finalmente le encontrase, Louis iba a patear su culo por hacerle esperar tanto tiempo. También era un buen culo.

La polla de Louis se retorció en interés mientras pensaba en los lisos y perfectamente redondeados globos del culo fuertemente musculoso de Harry. Cambió de tema inmediatamente. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para ir luciendo una erección por su pareja, sin importar lo malditamente sexy que fuese el hombre.

—Si quieres que sepa que me tienes, ¿por qué simplemente no le convocas? —Se burló Louis. Se sentiría mucho mejor si Harry estuviese ahí con él.

—Le convocaré cuando sea el momento correcto. —Cerberus se lamió los labios de manera lasciva—. Ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo de conocernos uno al otro, Louis.

A Louis no le gustó a dónde estaba yendo esto. No, señor, no le gustaba.

—¿Qué hacemos con él? —Preguntó uno de los guardias.

—Llevadle a mis aposentos.

—Oh, joder, no. —En ese momento, Louis tuvo una epifanía que hizo que su estómago se cuajase—. Esto no es acerca de Harry en absoluto. Por eso no le convocas. Me has traído al único lugar al que no puede seguirme.

—Dejadnos, —ordenó Cerberus a sus guardias.

Los guardias le liberaron de inmediato y salieron de la habitación. Louis se quedó de pie perfectamente inmóvil mientras se esforzaba por comprender su nueva revelación. —¿Por qué yo? —Preguntó finalmente.

—Tu voz tiene el poder de comandar ejércitos y poner de rodillas a hombres adultos. Lo supe en el momento que abriste la boca para echarme de tu casa. —Cerberus se rio entre dientes en voz baja—. Tú liderarás la manada.

De acuerdo, definitivamente eso no era tan malo como lo que Louis había estado pensando, pero aún no iba a suceder. —No va a suceder. Simplemente no lo estás entendiendo, ¿verdad? Necesito a Harry. Ya estoy comenzando a sentir cansancio y debilidad por estar separado de él.

—¿Qué pasa si pudiese romper el vínculo?

—No. —Louis sacudió la cabeza con firmeza—. Iré donde él vaya.

—Entonces tal vez tenga que encontrar tu debilidad.

Louis lanzó las manos al aire en exasperación. —Me rindo. Es como hablarle a una maldita pared.

—Entonces, ¿quizás por una oportunidad para ver a tu madre?

Louis se congeló. Su corazón pateó violentamente contra su esternón, y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, amenazando con ceder y hacerle caer al suelo. ¿Cuántas noches había permanecido despierto y suplicado a los dioses por una oportunidad más para ver a su madre? Todo lo que quería era una apropiada despedida. Maldita sea, ¡la echaba tanto de menos!

—Puedo hacer que eso suceda, Louis. —Cerberus se puso de pie y caminó lentamente alrededor de su escritorio—. Puedo darte cualquier cosa que quieras. —Se acercó más—. Dime qué es lo que quieres, mikro. —Su mano se levantó para acariciar la mejilla de Louis.

Louis se echó hacia atrás y sintió como si fuese a ponerme enfermo. De acuerdo, de manera que no había estado equivocado al pensar que Cerberus quería que compartiesen su cama. —Eres el padre de mi pareja. ¿Sabes lo asqueroso que es que intentes tirarme los tejos?

—No tenemos relación de sangre, tú y yo. No hay nada malo en quererte, mikro.

El estómago de Louis rodó de nuevo. —¡No me llames así!

Cerberus no fue disuadido. —Podríamos ser imparables contigo gobernando a mi lado. —Estiró la mano de nuevo, pero Louis dio otro paso hacia atrás—. Puedo darte a tu madre. Puedo darte cualquier cosa que tu corazón desee.

Su madre. Louis lo quería tan desesperadamente que dolía. Sin embargo, ¿estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio? Imagen del sonriente rostro de Harry apareció en su mente. La profunda y vibrante risa de su pareja, los lindos hoyuelos, la pequeña chispa en sus preciosos ojos verdes, todo le asaltó. Pensó en el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de Harry. Su piel se erizó cuando recordó la manera en que su amante le tocaba tan gentilmente. Harry quería hacer el mundo todo sol y pétalos de rosa para él.

Louis se alejó otro paso de Cerberus y sacudió la cabeza. —Mi madre se ha ido, y sólo hay una cosa que mi corazón desea.

—¿Te atreves a rechazarme? —El rostro de Cerberus se contorsionó en una máscara de ira, y un brutal revés le dio a Louis en la mejilla con la fuerza suficiente para arrojarle al suelo.

Antes que pudiese parpadear para alejar la desorientación, un furioso rugido desgarró a través del aire, lo suficientemente ruidos para sacudir los horribles cuadros en la pared. Fue el sonido más hermoso que Louis había escuchado. Levantando la mirada hacia su secuestrador, Louis sonrió de manera perversa. —Estás tan jodido ahora.

(...)

¿Cuántos jodidos guardias tenía su padre de todos modos? Harry despachó a otro cuando corrió hacia él, con la daga desenfundada y gruñendo como un lunático. Quizás debería hacerse cargo de la manada. Estos tipos apestaban. Sin duda, le habían derribado saltándole por detrás cuando no lo había estado esperando. Cara a cara, tenían poca habilidad con las armas que portaban.

Tres más corrieron hacia él, y Harry se estaba enojando. —Retiraos, —ordenó, su tono de voz profundo y lleno de autoridad. El trío se detuvo en seco y bajaron sus cabezas, exponiendo la parte posterior de sus cuellos.

—Oh, muy imprecionante, —susurró Harry en voz baja—. ¿Dónde está mi pareja? —Preguntó en el mismo exigente tono de voz como antes.

—En el estudio del maestro, —respondió uno de los guardias, aún negándose a hacer contacto visual con él.

—Maestro, —se burló Harry. Eso era la guinda del maldito pastel—. Moveos.

Los hombres dieron un paso a un lado, y Harry les pasó, subió los escalones de la casa de su padre y entró por las puertas dobles. Corriendo por el vestíbulo y el pasillo, Harry tuvo que utilizar su voz de alfa en otros dos guardias antes que finalmente alcanzase el estudio.

Justo cuando alcanzó la puerta, un fuerte sonido de bofetada llegó a sus oídos a través de la madera, y escuchó el suave jadeo de dolor de su pareja. Furia como nunca había sentido corrió a través de él, y Harry rugió como la bestia que era hasta que las paredes comenzaron a vibrar.

Intentó conseguir que sus temblorosos dedos trabajasen en la manija, pero fue inútil. Rindiéndose tras el segundo intento, Harry rugió de nuevo, levantó el pie y pateó con todo lo que tenía. La puerta se astilló pero no se abrió. La pateó de nuevo. El tercer asalto abrió de golpe la puerta, derribando de manera efectiva la última barrera que se interponía entre él y su pareja.

Entrando en la habitación, miró a su padre con frío cálculo. Movimiento en la esquina captó su atención, y los ojos de Harry parpadearon en esa dirección. Louis estaba sentado en el suelo, mirándole fijamente con una enorme sonrisa como si Harry hubiese acordonado la luna y colgado las estrellas.

Joder, había estado tan asustado. No había nada en el universo por lo que no pelearía para garantizar la seguridad de Louis. En el corto período de tiempo que habían estado juntos, Louis se había convertido en su todo.

Manteniendo los brazos abiertos, Harry le indicó a su amante que viniese a él. Louis se levantó y corrió hacia sus brazos en su destello. Chocó con el pecho de Harry, sus delgados brazos envueltos alrededor de la cintura de Harry, y se frotó contra él como un gato en busca de afecto.

—Hey, —susurró Louis—. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

Harry se rio entre dientes y apretó más a su pareja. —Llegué aquí tan pronto como pude, mikro.

—Realmente hace frío aquí. ¿Podemos ir a casa ahora?

Harry levantó la mirada hacia su padre. —Primero tengo algo de lo que necesito ocuparme. —Acomodó a Louis detrás de él y le empujó hacia la puerta—. Espera fuera, Louis.

—¿Qué estás planeando hacer? —Los ojos de Louis se abrieron como platos con miedo, y no soltaría la mano de Harry.

—Necesito tener unas palabras con mi padre.

—Harry, por favor, —suplicó Louis—. No vale la pena.

—No te preocupes, Louis, —dijo Cerberus con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Es demasiado cobarde para pelear contra mí.

Sus palabras no afectaron a Harry, pero Louis fue otra historia. Su pequeña pareja salió disparado a su alrededor y pateó a Cerberus justo en la espinilla. —No es un jodido cobarde. —Entonces se dio la vuelta y se mordió el labio—. Oops. Lo siento, Harry.

Harry se rio entre dientes. —Creo que puedo dejar pasar ésta.

Louis bajó la cabeza y se giró de nuevo hacia Cerberus justo a tiempo para atrapar una mano abierta hacia su rostro. La visión de Harry se oscureció cuando una ira que todo lo consumía descendió sobre él. No podía recordar su nombre, dónde estaba, o incluso por qué. Su perro del infierno desnudó sus dientes, suplicando que le soltasen de manera que pudiese defender a su pareja.

Por una vez, Harry no peleó contra ello. Cerrando los ojos, sintió la magia fluir a través de él mientras su shifter empujando a primera línea y finalmente irrumpió en la superficie. No sintió el dolor que normalmente veía con su cambio. No sintió nada. Cuando parpadeó para abrir los ojos, estaba cubierto de negro pelaje de la cabeza a los pies, su gigantesco cuerpo llenando la mayor parte de la habitación.

Antes que nadie pudiese reaccionar, Harry atacó, atrapando a su padre entre sus enormes carrillos y le levantó del suelo. Sacudió su cabeza, causando que el hombre gritase y se dejase caer en la boca como un juguete masticable. A Harry realmente le gustó eso, de manera que lo hizo de nuevo.

Sólo estaba comenzando a tener diversión cuando una fuerte y masculina voz le gritó que se detuviese. Echando un vistazo sobre su hombro, Harry vio a su gemelo y un hombre al que nunca se había encontrado de pie justo en la puerta. El chico con su hermano era pequeño, apenas más grande que Louis. Aunque poco imponente físicamente, algo en la manera en que el hombre se comportaba exigía respeto y obediencia.

—Bájale, Harry, —dijo el hombre.

Harry le gruñó. Podía sentir el poder derramándose del hombre más pequeño como una fuerza tangible, pero su padre había asaltado a su pareja, y el perro del infierno de Harry no había terminado de vengarse.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y gruñó de nuevo cuando Miles se acercó a Louis y se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído. Hermano o no, estaba demasiado cerca de la pareja de Harry.

—Bájale, —repitió el otro hombre con firmeza, atrayendo la atención de Harry hacia él.

—¿Harry? —Esta voz era mucho más suave, más musical, y Harry se giró hacia ella instantáneamente—. Bájale, chico grande. ¿Ves a ese chico de ahí? —Louis señaló hacia el hombre de pie justo frente a Harry—. Ese es el hombre que está al mando. Tu hermano dice que va a asegurarse que Cerberus sea castigado.

Harry gruñó y apretó los dientes un poco más fuerte alrededor del abdomen de su padre, riéndose en el interior de su mente cuando el hombre gritó.

—No. —Louis le señaló—. Bájale.

Harry sollozó y Louis rodó los ojos. Entonces su pareja sonrió dulcemente y comenzó a acariciar el pelaje de Harry mientras su suave voz llenaba la habitación con la canción. Con un suspiro largo y prolongado, Harry finalmente abrió las mandíbulas y dejó que su padre cayese al suelo con un ruido sordo.

En el momento que golpeó el suelo, tres guardias corrieron al interior, le levantaron y sacaron de la habitación. Louis continuó tatareando de manera melodiosa. Soltó una risita cuando Harry bajó la cabeza y acarició con su fría nariz el pecho de Louis. Esas suaves manos acariciaron el pelaje en su rostro, y Louis le besó. —¿Puedes cambiar de nuevo ahora? Realmente me gustaría ir a casa.

En un parpadeo, Harry regresó a su forma humana y tuvo a Louis envuelto en sus brazos y sus labios presionados juntos en un posesivo beso.

—¿Estás bien? —Acarició la hinchada mejilla de Louis y gruñó—. Deberías haberme dejado que le matase.

Louis dio una palmadita en la punta de la nariz de Harry. —No, no debería haberlo hecho. Eres mejor que eso, Harry Styles. El hombre que amo no es un asesino.

Harry casi se ahogó. —¿Amor?

—Oh, mucho. —Louis frotó sus narices juntas juguetonamente, y luego sus labios—. Te amo, Harry, —susurró.

Tragando el bulto en su garganta, Harry miró fijamente los ojos azules de Louis y encontró todo lo que había estado buscando. —Te amo, mikro.

Louis simplemente sonrió con suficiencia. —Lo sé.


	15. Capítulo 14

—Creo que esto te pertenece.

Louis se dio la vuelta para ver al pequeño hombre sosteniendo la perla que había estado alrededor del cuello de Harry cuando había cambiado. La correa de cuero estaba rota, pero al menos la perla estaba sin daños. Louis levantó su mano y sonrió en gratitud cuando el tesoro fue dejado en la palma de su mano. —Gracias, Hades.

Por Dios, ¡aún no podía superar el hecho que Hades fuese tan malditamente pequeño! Cuando el hermano de Harry intentó explicarle las cosas de manera apresurada antes, Louis se había, literalmente, ahogado por la sorpresa antes de aclarar sus asuntos de manera que pudiese convencer a su pareja que no se comiese a su padre.

Sin embargo, en serio, Louis esperaba que Hades fuese al menos del tamaño de Harry si no más grande. ¡Era el dios del Inframundo, por el amor de Dios! Sin embargo, era un poco lindo.

—Así que, ¿qué sucederá ahora? —Preguntó Harry.

—¿Qué te gustaría que sucediese? —Hades inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió. El gemelo de Harry se puso detrás de él, y Hades tomó la mano del hombre.

Awwk. Louis pensó que su rostro se partiría en dos de tanto sonreír.

—Os veis adorables juntos. —Levantó la mano, aunque mantuvo el otro brazo y sus piernas envueltos de manera segura alrededor de su amante—. Debes ser Miles.

Miles le dio la mano y reflejó su sonrisa. —Y tú debes ser Louis. Eres un montón de problemas, ¿lo sabes?

Louis se mordió el labio y se sonrojó. Miles gruñó y se frotó el estómago mientras miraba a Hades. —¿Qué? —Exigió.

Hades rodó los ojos. —Compórtate, amor.

Miles suspiró y besó la sien de su amante. —Estás tan mimado, — susurró.

—Por supuesto, —contestó Hades, acurrucándose de nuevo en los brazos del hombre—. Soy un dios, cariño. ¿Qué esperabas?

—Umm, ¿qué me ames?

Hades miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió hermosamente.

—Sabes que ya lo hago.

Louis pensó que estaba a punto de estallar. Era tan malditamente lindo. —Quiero uno, —Louis hizo un puchero a su pareja.

Harry se veía confuso pero indulgente. —¿Un qué, bebé?

Louis señaló hacia la pareja al lado de ellos. —Son tan malditamente adorables. ¿Puedo quedármelos?

Hades se veía sorprendido. Miles gruñó un poco. Harry, sin embargo, estalló en carcajadas. —Oh, te adoro, Louis Tomlinson.

Hades se aclaró la garganta. —De todos modos, de manera que estabas diciendo qué es lo que te gustaría hacer ahora.

—Ir a casa, —respondieron Harry y Louis al mismo tiempo.

—Pensé que dirías eso. —Hades sonrió y se dio la vuelta para besar a su amante de nuevo—. Miles, por favor, pon los dragones en la puerta hasta que podamos resolver todo esto.

Miles asintió con la cabeza, les guiñó un ojo a todos y luego salió corriendo de la habitación. Hades elevó la mano y levantó la vista hacia Louis de manera suplicante. —¿Puedo?

Louis devolvió su perla al dios en miniatura y observó asombrado mientras Hades agitaba su mano sobre ella, restaurándola a la perfección con una nueva correa de cuero y todo. —¿Dónde está la otra?

—Uh. —Las cejas de Louis se juntaron—. Sólo hay una.

—Bien, eso no es cierto. Cada uno debería tener uno. ¿Cómo demonios se las apañan para estar separados?

—Bueno, no lo hacemos. —Louis no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero esa era exactamente la respuesta que había estado buscando—. ¿Cómo conseguimos la otra?

Hades se rio entre dientes. —Oh, eres tan joven. —Movió de nuevo la mano sobre la perla, y una segunda apareció junto con un idéntico cordón negro de cuero trenzado. Se las pasó a Louis y bajó la cabeza antes de dirigirse a Harry—. Tendrás que reclamar a tu pareja de nuevo para cimentar el vínculo, pero esto debería funcionar.

—Gracias, —exhaló Louis cuando puso un collar sobre su cabeza y colocó el otro alrededor del cuello de Harry—. Ni siquiera sé cómo pagártelo.

Hades agitó la mano. —No es nada. Antes que encontrase a Miles, era un miserable bastardo. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin él. Sólo cuidad uno del otro.

Harry extendió la mano y se la dio al dios. —Gracias, —dijo de manera reverente—. No quiero liderar la manada ni vivir en el Inframundo, pero si hay cualquier cosa más que pueda hacer, por favor, no dudes en pedírmelo. Estoy en deuda contigo.

Hades parecía incómodo ante la gratitud, lo que sólo hizo que Louis soltase una risita. Tanto por la imagen que había construido en su cabeza de Hades siendo un enorme y diabólico cabrón. —¿Podemos ir a casa ahora? Se me están congelando las pelotas.

Hades se rio de nuevo entre dientes, y al siguiente instante, Louis se encontró en mitad de su sala de estar, aún envuelto con fuerza alrededor de su amante. Sonrió mientras miraba a los ojos de Harry. —Lo hicimos.

—Vamos a conseguir hielo para esa mejilla. —Harry aún sonaba gruñón, pero al menos había perdido el amenazador ceño fruncido—. ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres una aspirina?

—Estoy bien, amor. —Louis juntó sus labios en un necesitado beso—. Te amo.

Harry apoyó sus frentes juntas y suspiró con tanta alegría que el corazón de Louis se derritió. —También te amo, bebé.

—¡Louis!

Cerrando los ojos y gimiendo, Louis decidió que no tenía la energía ni paciencia para lidiar con sus tías. —Largaos, —lloriqueó.

—¿Esa es manera de saludar a tus tías? —Reprendió Drea.

—Probablemente no, pero no me importa. ¿No habéis causado suficientes problemas? —Louis aún se negó a abrir los ojos y mirarlas.

—Louis, tenemos que hablar.

Eso atrajo su atención. Abriendo los ojos, se giró lentamente para mirar a su tía Morigan. —¿Qué tienes que decirme?

Sus ojos se redujeron hacia Harry, y ella frunció el ceño. A Louis no le importó una mierda. —Lo que sea que tengas que decirme, puedes decirlo delante de mi pareja.

—¿Al menos puede ponerse la ropa? —Patricia soltó un bufido y giró su rostro como si la vista la ofendiese moralmente.

A Louis tampoco le gustaba que su amante tuviese sus partes traviesas colgando. Retorciéndose hasta que Harry le puso de pie, le dio un manotazo al delicioso culo del hombre y le empujó hacia el dormitorio. —Ponte algo de ropa. Te estaremos esperando.

Una vez Harry salió de la habitación, Louis se giró hacia sus tías y les indicó que debían sentarse. Louis permaneció de pie hasta que Harry se pavoneó de regreso a la habitación vestido con nada más que unos pantalones de chándal. Empujó al hombre en uno de los sillones y se subió a su regazo para acurrucarse contra su pecho.

Cuando finalmente estuvo cómodo, prestó atención a sus tías.

—¿De qué queríais hablar?

—¿Dónde conseguiste eso? —Preguntó Patricia, señalando hacia las perlas gemelas alrededor de su cuello y el cuello de Harry.

—Fue un regalo. ¿Algo que olvidaste mencionar? —Preguntó Louis fríamente.

Morigan levantó las manos en señal de paz. —Sé que has preguntado quién era tu padre.

—¿Era? —De manera que su padre estaba muerto. Louis nunca conoció al hombre, de manera que no sentía nada. Su tía también podría haber estado hablando acerca del aumento del precio de los productos.

—Sí. Tu madre se aventuró fuera de la isla, —dijo Morigan esto con una gran cantidad de disgusto—. Ella conoció a un perro del infierno en el continente y se enamoró. —Aún hubo incluso más desdén en su tono de voz ante este anuncio—. En menos de un año, naciste, el primer sirena macho en existir. Hades bendijo la unión y al niño, tú, proclamando que tendrías una verdadera pareja nacido sólo para ti.

Louis levantó la mirada hacia Harry y sonrió. Realmente ahora le debía a Hades.

—Antes de tu primer cumpleaños, tu padre fue llamado para defender el Inframundo, mil años de servicio.

Louis echó un vistazo a su pareja de nuevo. —Pensé que sólo tú y tus hermanos estabais obligados a servir mil años.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Todos los perros del infierno tienen que servir sus mil años. Mis hermanos siempre han tenido elección para estar de pie al lado de nuestro padre para proteger las puertas de Hades, pero cada perro del infierno nacido debe servir a la manada de alguna manera.

Louis asintió lentamente con la cabeza antes de regresar la mirada hacia sus tías. —¿Qué sucedió?

Morigan suspiró. —Tu madre estaba enamorada. Observó irse a tu padre, prometiendo que ella le esperaría. Ella le dio una perla y entrelazaron sus almas.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio durante mucho tiempo antes que Drea finalmente hablase. —Tu padre fue asesinado. No sabemos las circunstancias de su muerte, pero con el vínculo en su lugar, una vez su luz fue extinguida, tu madre le siguió rápidamente.

Louis apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry mientras pensaba en la información que había esperado obtener durante cien años. Todo tenía mucho sentido ahora que tenía todos los detalles. —Por eso no queréis que me empareje con Harry. No porque sea un hombre o porque no penséis que no es suficientemente bueno. Tenéis miedo que lo mismo que le sucedió a mi madre me suceda a mí.

Las tres mujeres asintieron con la cabeza, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas no derramadas. —No podríamos soportar perderte, —susurró Patricia—. Esperábamos que te emparejases con una mujer.

Louis jadeó ante ella.

Morigan se rio suavemente. —No tenemos nada contra dos hombres amándose, Louis. Las mujeres son más sensibles y con menos posibilidades de morir en batalla. Esa fue la única razón por la que esperábamos que hubieses elegido una pareja femenina.

Louis salió del regazo de Harry y se arrodilló en la alfombra frente a sus tías. —Harry no tendrá que servir en el Inframundo. Arriesgó su vida para traerme de regreso. Me ama, y le amo. Por favor, no me hagan elegir entre vosotros.

Morigan le acarició la mejilla. —No, mi amor. Tu Harry es un hombre bueno y honorable. Estuvo dispuesto a dejarnos matarle, sabiendo que nunca regresaría del Hades, sólo para que pudiese salvarte.

—¿Iban a matarlo? —Los ojos de Louis se entrecerraron en rendijas y un gruñido retumbó en su pecho.

Morigan asintió con la cabeza. —No podríamos haber pedido una mejor pareja para ti. Verdaderamente fue hecho para ti, Louis. Ya no nos entrometeremos, y les deseamos a ambos toda la felicidad.

Louis sintió su ira drenarse, y giró la cabeza para besar la palma de la mano de su tía. —Gracias. No quiero perder a ninguna, pero él es mi mundo.

Drea se inclinó hacia adelante y besó su frente. —Lo sabemos, Louis, y esa es la manera que debería ser. Nos veremos pronto.

Entonces se pusieron de pie como una sola, salieron por la puerta principal y se desvanecieron.

—No puedo creer que finalmente todo vaya bien. —Louis sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie—. Esto es asombroso.

Harry se rio entre dientes y mantuvo los brazos abiertos. Acurrucando a Louis cerca cuando saltó a su regazo, frotó sus mejillas juntas. —Eres asombroso.

—¿Harry?

—¿Sí, bebé?

—¿Qué sucedió en la puerta principal? —Louis miró sobre su hombro hacia el expuesto marco y la astillada puerta apoyada a su lado.

—Podría haberme vuelto un poco loco cuando desapareciste.

—Así que, ¿arrancaste la puerta? —Louis se rio entre dientes y besó los labios de su amante—. Probablemente deberíamos arreglar eso antes de irnos a la cama.

Con un gruñón ceño fruncido, Harry asintió con la cabeza. —Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Preferiría llevarte a la cama, follarte hasta el desmayo y cimentar este vínculo del que Hades estaba hablando.

La polla de Louis se retorció, y su respiración se aceleró. Gimiendo y moviéndose alrededor incómodamente, Louis cerró los ojos y señaló hacia la puerta. —Date prisa y arregla eso. Voy a tomar una ducha.

—¿Por qué siempre insistes en ducharte antes que tengamos sexo?

Abriendo los párpados, Louis se encogió de hombros. —Estamos teniendo sexo. Tu boca y manos están sobre mí. Quiero estar limpio para ti.

Harry soltó un bufido. —Bebé, el sexo no se supone que sea todo correcto y limpio. El sexo, si lo estás haciendo bien, debería ser diluido y sucio, obsceno, espontáneo. Se pierde mucho de esa diversión cuando tienes que planearlo alrededor de una ducha.

—No he escuchado tus quejas, —contrarrestó Louis con las cejas elevadas.

—No, pero hay veces cuando te quiero tanto que creo que explotaré con eso. Entonces justo cuando pienso que mi polla se caerá si no me meto en tu apretado culo, saltas y anuncias que necesitas una ducha. ¿Puedes ver cómo de frustrante es eso?

Louis asintió con la cabeza, pero no pensaba que fuese capaz de cambiar algo. Estaba tan arraigado en él. —Lo intentaré, pero no esperes demasiado al principio.

—No te preocupes. —Harry besó sus labios y le dio una palmadita en la cadera para conseguir que se moviese—. Tengo una eternidad para corromperte.

A Louis le vino una pregunta de la nada, y no pudo evitar expresarla.

—¿Realmente Hades va a poner dragones a las puertas del Hades?

Harry se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada. —Eso creo. ¿Por qué?

—¿Son verdaderos dragones o shifters?

—Probablemente shifters. —Harry comenzó a encajar la puerta en el marco—. ¿Por qué es importante?

—No lo es. Sólo era curiosidad. ¿Piensas que puedan manejar el trabajo?

—Seguro. Se supone que son rudos bastardos, algunos de los más grandes y más malos en el mundo paranormal.

Louis pensó de nuevo en el tamaño de Harry cuando había cambiado. El hombre era magnífico. Grande, fiero y aterrador, si Louis no hubiese sabido que era Harry, probablemente se hubiese asustado. — Cierto, —dijo finalmente—. No creo que tengan nada contigo, chico grande.

Harry le guiñó un ojo sobre su hombro cuando terminó con la puerta.

—Eres un poco parcial.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Louis se rio entre dientes todo el camino por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio. Quizás fuese un poco parcial, pero no podía imaginar nada siendo más feroz que su pareja en modo de protección total.

El simple pensamiento de la veta protectora de Harry tuvo a Louis preparado para correrse en sus vaqueros. Tomando un desvío, se deslizó en el cuarto de baño y encendió la ducha. Dijo que trabajaría en ello. Nunca dijo que todas sus peculiaridades cambiasen de la noche a la mañana.

De alguna manera, dudaba que Harry estuviese demasiado enojado para encontrarle húmedo y resbaladizo en la ducha.


	16. Capítulo 15

—Harry, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

Sonriendo con suficiencia para sí mismo, Harry arrastró a su pareja hacia la camioneta y le ayudó a entrar. —Ya lo verás, —dijo dando evasivas. Era tiempo que su dulce pequeña sirena se soltase y renunciase a algo de ese rígido control.

Los pasados dos meses habían sido maravillosos. Louis era más abierto en el dormitorio. Tenía una evidente afición por los juguetes de todas formas y tamaños. Realmente disfrutaba atando a Harry en la cama y teniendo su momento travieso con él. Harry se estremeció de manera involuntaria mientras recordaba algunas de las deliciosas cosas que Louis le había hecho mientras estuvo a merced de su amante.

Sin embargo, aún insistía en ducharse antes de cualquier clase de contacto sexual. Incluso si había tenido una ducha anteriormente en el día, en el minuto que comenzaba el juego previo salía disparado de la cama directo al cuarto de baño. ¡Eso estaba volviendo loco a Harry!

—¿Y por qué demonios tengo que llevar un tapón anal a donde sea que estamos yendo? —Louis se movió en su asiento, un impresionante bulto presionando contra su cremallera.

Harry se rio entre dientes. —De manera que pueda jugar contigo y provocarte, y nadie lo sabrá.

—Eres un pervertido. —Louis hizo un puchero, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y recostándose en el asiento.

—Sólo espera, bebé. Creo que te va a gustar esto. —Harry rezó para que fuese cierto y no terminase con un labio hinchado antes que terminase la noche. Pensó acerca de conseguir unas bebidas para que Louis se soltase pero decidió no hacerlo. Cualquier elección que Louis hiciese esta noche, Harry no quería que estuviese basada en falsa valentía o deterioro por el alcohol.

Diez minutos viajando en cómodo silencio y Harry se detuvo en un espacio de aparcamiento detrás del Club Oceania. Era incluso más salvaje que The Edge, pero estaba más limpio. Esperaba que Louis lo aprobase. Bajando del asiento del conductor, dio una palmadita a sus bolsillos para asegurarse que tenía todo y esperó que su amante se uniese a él frente a la camioneta. Tomando la mano de Louis, le dirigió a través de las filas de coches y alrededor de la puerta principal del edificio.

Después de pagar la entrada y conseguir una buena risita entre dientes cuando la mujer pidió ver el DNI de Louis, finalmente entraron en el club. Harry observó el rostro de Louis iluminarse con emoción cuando asimiló las luces de colores, el sonido rítmico de los altavoces, y los cuerpos retorcidos y semidesnudos en la gran pista de baile.

—¡Oh, Harry! Este lugar es fantástico, —exclamó.

Satisfecho que hubiese cruzado el primer obstáculo, Harry se inclinó más cerca de manera que no tuviese que gritar. —¿Qué quieres hacer?

—¿Podemos bailar?

Harry no era muy bailarín, pero no había manera que pudiese negarse a tal entusiasmo. Su pareja se veía preparado para estallar, y eso complació a Harry hasta los dedos de sus pies. Metiendo la billetera de nuevo en el bolsillo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Louis y le condujo hacia la pista de baile.

El constante ritmo del techno brotaba de los altavoces en la pared, y la conversación era imposible. Sin embargo, lo que Louis no podía decir con sus labios, definitivamente lo estaba diciendo con su cuerpo. Dándose la vuelta y presionando su espalda contra Harry, Louis comenzó a girar con la música, meneando el culo y viéndose como un anuncio ambulante para sexo.

Harry se tragó la lengua e intentó seguir el ritmo, pero continuamente se encontraba completamente inmóvil y sólo mirando fijamente a la sexy pequeña sirena. Cada movimiento que hacía Louis era fluido y sensual, diseñado para volver loco de lujuria y deseo incluso al hombre más recto.

Louis se frotó contra él, girando sus caderas y moliendo su erección contra el muslo de Harry. Tirando de su amante hacia él, Harry embistió su tensa polla contra el abdomen de Louis y apretó el culo del hombre, empujando el tapón anal más lejos en el agujero de Louis.

Los ojos de su pareja se cerraron, su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás sobre sus hombros, y un gemido de necesidad se elevó sobre la música. Harry casi se corrió en sus vaqueros. Dulce infierno, nunca había visto nada más exquisito que la vista de su pareja sin sentido y suplicando por su toque.

Continuando para amasar el coqueto pequeño culo en su agarre, Harry escaneó la habitación, buscando el camino hacia la cabina que les había reservado. Si no movían su fiesta a un lugar de encuentro más privado, iba a terminar avergonzándose a sí mismo.

—¡Oh, mira! —Gritó Louis. Señaló hacia arriba, y Harry levantó la mirada para encontrar tres jaulas colgando por encima de ellos, completas con desnudos hombres retorciéndose—. Wow, ¡esa polla es enorme!

—¡Hey! —Harry golpeó a Louis en el culo y le fulminó con la mirada—. ¡Estoy justo aquí!

Louis sonrió de manera seductora y frotó la palma de su mano sobre el duro montículo de Harry. —Oh, pero tú eres mucho más grande.

—Eso está mejor. —Harry soltó un bufido. Quizás ésta no fuese una idea tan buena. Todo el mundo en las inmediaciones estaba mirando a Louis como el especial en el menú, y Louis estaba babeando sobre la polla de otro tipo. Definitivamente no era la manera que había imaginado iría la noche—. Vamos.

Tomando a Louis por la muñeca, Harry prácticamente le arrastró a través de la multitud de sudorosos cuerpos hacia la escalera que conducía al segundo piso del club. Una vez hubieron subidos las escaleras, comprobó a izquierda y derecha, finalmente encontrando lo que estaba buscando, y tiró de Louis detrás de él.

La música era menos ensordecedora en el segundo piso pero aún demasiado ruidosa para una verdadera conversación. No importaba. Si Harry quisiera una conversación educada se habrían quedado en casa. Echando hacia atrás una cortina de gasa, Harry empujó a Louis al interior primero y entró detrás de él.

—¿Harry? —Louis se dio la vuelta y presionó sus manos en el pecho de Harry—. ¿Estás enojado? Por favor, no estés enojado. No quise decir nada. Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

Sin decir una sola palabra, Harry tiró de Louis a sus brazos y devoró su boca en un beso arrasador. Empujando la lengua a través de los labios separados de su pareja, indagó en el interior, lamiendo las dulces profundidades y no dejando resquicio sin explorar.

Louis gimió y jadeó, aferrándose a Harry mientras intentaba subir a su pecho. Ansioso por llevar su juego a una superficie de juego más nivelada, Harry les maniobró hacia el sofá mullido y se sentó, tirando de Louis a su regazo.

Sus manos estaban en todas partes, y su boca hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo, Harry no pudo detenerse. Sus dedos se deslizaron bajo el dobladillo de la camiseta de Louis y tiró del algodón hasta que se rasgó hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Destrozando el material aún más en su intento de llegar a la piel de Louis, Harry arrojó los restos de algodón al suelo y se lanzó hacia adelante para capturar uno de los pezones color cobre de Louis en su boca. Utilizó sus labios, dientes y lengua hasta que la pequeña protuberancia se endureció para él.

Los dedos de Louis se hundieron en su cabello, tirando de él más cerca cuando arqueó su espalda y presionó su pecho más firmemente en la boca de Harry. —¡Oh, dios, por favor!

Harry acarició y mimó, frotando las palmas de sus manos sobre la suave piel de Louis y luego bajó para agarrar su culo y meneó el juguete aún enterrado en su canal. —Te necesito, bebé. —Gruñó y gimió, follando sus caderas y moliéndose contra su pareja como una perra en celo.

—Vamos a casa, —jadeó Louis—. Necesito una ducha.

Harry quiso gritar de frustración. En su lugar, mantuvo el asalto, lamiendo, besando, mordiendo y succionando cada centímetro de la cremosa piel de Louis que su boca pudiese alcanzar. —Te necesito, ahora, —enfatizó Harry. Buscó a tientas los botones de los vaqueros de Louis, desesperado por meterse dentro de su pareja. Su polla palpitaba dolorosamente detrás de su cremallera, protestando por su confinamiento y suplicando por un poco de tiempo de juego con su pareja.

Una vez se las apañó para bajar la cremallera de Louis, alcanzó el interior de los vaqueros del hombre y terminó liberando su pulsante polla, gimiendo de placer ante la sensación de la caliente carne en su mano. Golpeó a su amante con rápidas y duras caricias desde la base a la punta, hundiendo el pulgar en la ranura y untando el pre-semen alrededor.

Louis gimió más ruidosamente, golpeando sus caderas y empujando su polla a través del puño de Harry. —Oh, joder, —declaró—. Te necesito. Por favor, ¡fóllame, Harry!

¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Harry quiso gritar de alegría, hacer un baile de la victoria, agarrar una cerveza de celebración, ¡algo! Sólo en ese momento todo en lo que podía pensar era en estar hundiendo su necesitada polla en el apretado culo de Louis y montarle duro y rápido. Eso sonaba como una celebración malditamente buena para él.

Levantándose de un salto de su regazo, Louis se quitó el resto de la ropa, se dio la vuelta para presentar su culo a Harry, y se colocó sobre la pequeña mesa en el centro de su pequeño espacio.

Harry se desnudó en tiempo record, recordando en el último segundo agarrar el lubricante del bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros. Abriendo la tapa, lubricó sus dedos y luego su polla, sus manos temblando tan violentamente que terminó dejando caer el lubricante al suelo antes que pudiese cerrar la tapa.

—No puedo ir despacio, —dijo en advertencia cuando cubrió la espalda de su amante y succionó la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Sólo cállate y fóllame, —exigió Louis.

Harry agarró la base de su polla para evitar estallar su carga. Maldita sea, amaba al pequeño explosivo. Agarrando la base del tapón anal le dio unos buenos meneos antes de sacarlo de la lubricada entrada de Louis. Observando los apretados músculos estirarse sobre la silicona casi fue su perdición, y se encontró a sí mismo apretando su polla una vez más.

Empujando dos dedos en el interior para asegurarse que su pareja estuviese bien y estirado, Harry frotó la lisa glándula del tamaño de una nuez, aumentado el placer de Louis y empujándole al borde.

—¡Harry! Estoy tan cerca. Por favor, por favor, por favor, —tatareó.

Harry sacó sus dedos, alineó su polla y empujó en el agitado agujero de Louis hasta que tuvo enterrados los testículos profundamente en el interior del ajustado pasaje de su amante. Dio unas cuantas largas y lánguidas embestidas de sus caderas, moviéndose lentamente y disfrutando la sensación del calor de su pareja envuelto alrededor de su polla.

Entonces Louis golpeó hacia atrás contra él, gruñendo como un animal salvaje mientras comenzaba a empalarse él mismo en la longitud de Harry. —¡Fóllame! —Gritó.

Asegurando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis, Harry utilizó su otra mano para golpear con fuerza el culo de su amante. —No maldigas, —reprendió.

—¡Joder! —Gritó Louis.

Harry le golpeó de nuevo. —Sigue así, y no te permitiré correrte.

Eso calló a Louis. Los únicos sonidos que emitían su boca después de eso fueron gemidos de necesidad y sollozos, ruidosos gritos de éxtasis y susurró suplicando por más. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry pudo ver personas observándoles a través de las delgadas cortinas. Quiso gruñirles para que siguiesen caminando, pero Louis eligió ese momento para gritar su nombre, exigiendo toda su atención.

El hambriento culo de su amante succionaba su polla, apretándola, y masajeándola. Sus paredes internas convulsionaban en ondas, apretándose alrededor de la polla de Harry hasta que pensó que se desmayaría del placer.

Deslizando su mano bajo el pecho de Louis, Harry cerró los ojos y gimió cuando finalmente golpeó con la palma de su mano la saltarina erección de su pareja. La polla de Louis se hinchó y pulsó en su mano, flexionándose con cada duro golpe de las caderas de Harry.

—Necesito correrme, Harry. Por favor, deja que me corra.

Sintiendo sus caninos alagarse, Harry los rastrilló sobre el hombro de Louis, deleitándose con el temblor que dio todo el cuerpo de Louis en respuesta. —Córrete para mí, mikro. Muestra a todo el mundo aquí a quién perteneces.

—¡A ti! —Gritó Louis—. ¡Te pertenezco a ti, Harry! —Sus largas cuerdas de pegajosa semilla salieron disparados de su hendidura, cubriendo la mano y muñeca de Harry y gran parte de la alfombra debajo de ellos.

Bombeando a través de su orgasmo, Harry aulló el nombre de Louis, derramando su crema en el interior del apretado calor de Louis. —Oh, bebé, —canturreó cuando finalmente hubo bajado su felicidad orgásmica—. Gracias.

Salió del agujero de Louis y utilizó los restos triturados de la camiseta de Louis para limpiar amorosamente a su pareja. — Definitivamente ahora vas a necesitar una ducha.

Louis soltó una risita mientras se daba la vuelta y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry. —Ahora lo entiendo. Sucio, sudoroso, ¡el sexo alocado es caliente!

Besando la parte superior de la cabeza de su pareja, Harry sonrió como un bobo. —Me alegra que lo disfrutases.

Echando un vistazo alrededor de Harry, Louis comenzó a soltar una risita de nuevo. —No creo que sea el único al que le gustó—. Entonces la linda sonrisa cayó de sus labios, y gruñó cuando agarró el culo de Harry con ambas manos—. ¡Mío!

La flagrante erección de Harry comenzó a hincharse de nuevo ante el posesivo tono de voz de Louis. Alejando a su amante, agarró la ropa del suelo y empujó los pantalones de Louis en sus manos. —Vístete.

—Um, de acuerdo. —Louis se veía confundido pero hizo lo que se le dijo—. ¿Algo está mal?

—Nop. Sólo quiero llevarte a casa y follarte sobre cada superficie plana disponible en la casa.

Louis ni siquiera se molestó en abotonar sus vaqueros. Agarró el codo de Harry y tiró. —De prisa.

(...)

—¡Lo tengo! —Gritó Louis mientras corría para responder a la llamada en la puerta. Abriéndola, sonrió de manera brillante a sus visitantes—. ¡Miles! ¡Hades! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —Dio un paso hacia atrás y les hizo una señal con la mano para que entrasen.

—Lo lamento, pero sólo podemos quedarnos por un minuto, —dijo Hades disculpándose mientras entraba en la casa con Miles justo detrás de él—. Sin embargo, tengo noticias para ustedes.

Louis sólo sonrió y les indicó que tomasen asiento. —¡Harry! Amor, tu hermano está aquí.

Harry entró a paso tranquilo en la habitación llevando nada más que unos holgados bóxer. Louis rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido. —Por favor, disculpad al neandertal.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry indignado—. Sólo es mi hermano.

—Miles es de la misma manera, —susurró Hades de manera conspiratoria—. Absolutamente sin modales.

—¡Hey! —Gritaron Miles y Harry al mismo tiempo, enviando a Louis a un ataque de risa.

—Así que, ¿qué está pasando, caballeros? Estoy suponiendo que eso no es una visita puramente social. ¿Dijiste que tenías algo que contarnos? —Louis fue y se acurrucó en el regazo de su pareja en el sillón.

Se llevó la mano a la boca para amortiguar su risa cuando Miles intentó tirar a Hades en su regazo, para disgusto del hombre. —¡Miles! — Gritó finalmente Hades—. Soy un dios, por no mencionar el gobernador del Inframundo. Te das cuenta que el lugar lleva mi nombre, ¿verdad? ¡No voy a sentarme en tu regazo!

—Louis está sentado en el regazo de Harry. —Miles se dejó caer sobre los cojines y bajó la cabeza—. Sólo me gusta sostenerte.

Louis conocía un engatusamiento cuando lo veía, y Miles estaba trabajando en Hades como un profesional. Fue malditamente divertido presenciarlo.

Hades soltó un bufido y se pasó las manos por el rostro antes de acercarse a Miles y acurrucarse en su costado. —¿Mejor, cariño?

Los brazos de Miles fueron alrededor de él al instante, y besó la sien de su amante. —Mucho mejor. Gracias, bebé.

—¡Son tan lindos! —Louis sorbió la nariz y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Harry—. ¿No son lindos? —Susurró.

—Créeme, Louis, —le dijo Miles—. Ustedes dos son extremadamente vomitivos.

Louis levantó la cabeza y se rio. —¿Sí? ¿En serio?

Todo el mundo se rio, y Harry tiró de Louis para acurrucarle de nuevo contra su pecho. —Sí, bebé. Somos tan lindos. —Sus dedos peinaron el cabello de Louis mientras hablaba a sus invitados—. De manera que supongo que están aquí para hablar acerca de nuestro padre.

Louis cerró los ojos, moviéndose alrededor del musculoso pecho de Harry hasta que encontró un cómodo lugar. Mientras Harry se quedase con él, no le importaba mucho acerca de Cerberus o cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con el Inframundo. Sin embargo, sentía que sería grosero si simplemente se quedase dormido. Mmm, sin embargo Harry era tan cálido y olía tan bien.

—Compórtate, —amonestó Harry, moviéndose en su asiento cuando la nariz de Louis comenzó a rozar su cuello.

—Hades es de la misma manera, —anunció Miles, ganándose un golpe en sus costillas de su amante.

—De todos modos, —dijo Hades con exasperación—. Cerberus ha sido condenado a mil años en el Tártaro. Veremos si eso no puede cambiar su actitud un poco.

—¿Eran buenos amigos? —Preguntó Louis de manera somnolienta.

—Sí. —Hades alejó la mirada y se presionó más cerca del costado de Miles—. Sin embargo, tú y Harry no sois las únicas personas a las que ha hecho daño. —Las puntas de sus dedos se arrastraron por el pecho de Miles—. Encontré a Miles azotado y sangriento, apenas vivo. Debería haber visto entonces que Cerberus se había vuelto demasiado hambriento de poder que no puede controlar.

—No fue tu culpa. —Por el tono de voz de Miles, Louis asumió que habían tenido la conversación muchas veces en el pasado—. Hey. —Sus dedos se deslizaron bajo la barbilla de Hades e inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba—. Te amo, ¿sí?

—Y yo te amo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos? —Preguntó Harry, pasando la palma de su mano arriba y debajo de la columna vertebral de Louis.

—Hace poco más de un año, —respondió Miles de manera orgullosa—. Lo hice bien, ¿no crees? Sexy, inteligente y poderoso. Me saqué el premio gordo.

—¿Ves lo que tengo que aguantar? —Hades hizo un gesto hacia Miles y gruñó en voz baja.

—Uh, ¿hola? —Louis señaló hacia Harry—. Sí. Sé exactamente lo que tienes que aguantar.

—Me gustas, Louis.

Ambos hermanos gruñeron, y ambas parejas rodaron los ojos.

—También me gustas, Hades. ¿Por qué no vienes cuando venga el calor, y tenemos una barbacoa?

—Hombre, ¡eso suena asombroso! —Miles se levantó de un salto, tirando de su amante con él—. Lamento salir corriendo de esta manera, pero realmente tengo que entrar en este pequeño y apretado cu...

—¡Miles, no digas eso! —Advirtió Hades. Lanzando las manos hacia arriba, marchó a través de la habitación y le indicó a su pareja que saliese primero—. ¿Necesito recordarte quién está al mando?

—¡Si! —Gritó Miles con impaciencia desde el porche delantero. 

Hades miró sobre su hombro y guiñó un ojo. —Está tan malcriado. —Luego cerró la puerta, y Louis fue dejado solo con su pareja.

—Realmente me gustan.

—Son divertidos.

—Realmente se aman. Es tan fácil ver eso.

Harry acarició con la nariz el pelo de Louis. —Realmente te amo.

—Sólo amas cuando canto para ti.

—Y tú amas cuando aúllo, —contrarrestó Harry.

Louis se rio y se sentó a horcajadas en los muslos de su pareja. —De acuerdo, me tienes ahí, pero eso es tan malditamente sexy.

—¿Qué tal si cantas para mí ahora? —Preguntó Harry esperanzado.

Balanceando su creciente erección contra la de Harry, Louis pasó la lengua por los labios de su pareja y sonrió de manera seductora. —Tú aúlla. Yo recogeré la armonía.

Fin


End file.
